Naruto: System Test
by Klldarkness
Summary: Every video game has a tester! Meet Unmei, an NPC that has gained what seems to be a powerful bloodline...Set 200 years after Naruto and Sasuke died at The Valley Of The End, it's time for the Shinobi world to once again be rocked by war. Naruto/Gamer, rated M for violence, language, and other fun things. AU/OC/Gamer
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: System Test**

_A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Naruto is owned by Shueisha, Viz Media, and Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release."_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Test Begins**

* * *

**Unknown: Unknown**

"Sir! The system is running, and steady." A female voice says, hidden in the shadows.

The glowing screen in front of her shows a familiar scene, two tall statues, and a waterfall. Two Ninja battle one another as though life has no meaning, hatred all that remains.

"Good. Make the changes and then push forward 200 years." Another voice replies.

The original voice types a few commands, and several things happen at once. On the screen, the two combatants ready their ultimate attacks, the screech of birds, the rushing waves of a whirlpool. As they meet in midair, an explosion of sound and energy erupts, much larger and intense than expected. Where the two Ninja could have survived a smaller explosion, the larger one rips through their bodies, killing both in an instant. The water is stained with their blood, all that remains is scraps as the sky opens, rain beginning to fall.

A thousand miles away a masked man clutches at his chest, a sharp pain ripping through him as his perfect vision fades to black. At the final second of consciousness, his eye opens, sucking his body within where it would remain forever.

"Sir, the changes are complete. Beginning the time period acceleration." The voice returns. "Ten seconds remain."

"Good. If the world hasn't ended, let the AI choose at random. I want this system tested before we push it to the Beta."

"Yes, Sir!"

* * *

I don't know what distracted me, but there seemed to be a sudden clarity in my vision that wasn't there before. Almost like the difference between what you see while dreaming, and how you see while awake. I can't really describe it.

'_Now's not the time to be distracted, idiot._' I thought, landing lightly in the branches of a tall tree.

I signal slightly with my left hand, two others quickly landing on the same branch.

"Sir?" The younger of the two whispers. "Why did we stop? Is ambush?!"

"What? No Kawa, jeez. We've reached the edge of our patrol. That outcropping of rock there marks the far edge. We're to circle west slightly about 10km, and then head back north." I reply, surprised by her reaction to us stopping.

"Oh! Right, yes, sir!" She squeals back.

"Shh! Kawa, we do at least need to try and be quiet." I reply.

"Umm...Unmei sir, if…" The other starts, before pausing.

"Go on Hōmu," I say.

"Well...When we set out you said there wasn't likely to be anyone out here...Why do we need to be quiet?" He asks finally.

"Well, it's part of the job. We patrol because there is always the chance. Patrols may at times seem boring, but there are few jobs that are as important for our village. If we do spot an enemy, it's best that they not know we're there." I explain, seeing him nod. "Now let's move out team!"

* * *

That's how my morning started out. A peaceful run through the mountains and the dense forests. Two Genin tagging along on their first patrol mission, bright sunny skies, and the occasional animal sighting. I wish I could introduce myself as a Jounin, proclaim my awesomeness, and describe in page after page the adventures of my past. Truth is is that I'm a lower class Chunin, I have no bloodline limit, and most of my adventures are successful patrols. I was very much middle of the road Ninja.

We'd been at peace for almost 40 years now, the Fifth Shinobi War ending with another treaty just waiting to be broken. The glorious battles, the assassinations in the dark of night, and even the rampaging of giant monsters were all in the past. Even my father hadn't done more than supply runs in the last war. I wouldn't describe my family as boring, but we didn't have any real excitement either. Having been named Unmei, which meant destiny, I think my parents had higher aspirations for me. Sometimes, late at night, I had hopes and dreams for glory...

* * *

We were less than an hour from our next turn when I slammed to a stop, almost slipping off the slope I landed on, whistling lightly to signal an emergency stop. I flair my Chakra in **Kai**, attempting to push off the **Genjutsu** that has taken hold of me. At the same time, I whistle again to signal possible enemy **Genjutsu** and hear them both use **Kai** in response. The lack of a change freaks me out immensely, my hand dipping down and yanking a Kunai out of its holder, the sharp tip quickly slicing through my dark grey pants and parting skin like a hot knife through butter.

My two Genin freeze seeing me cut myself, knowing that I must feel our lives are in danger if I was willing to hurt myself to break out of the unknown **Genjutsu**. No change again, my heart pounding in my chest, I consider what few options I have in the split second I give myself. Fight, run, or both. The trees in front of us and to our left have some sort of weird haze over it, and within the haze, I can see three floating bars with names above them.

**Matsu Lvl. 7 - Undetected**

**48XP**

**Momiji Lvl. 3 - Undetected**

**14XP**

**Oku Lvl. 4 - Undetected**

**19XP**

Not only that, but two sets of floating words have appeared in the corner of my vision, flashing lightly.

**Genjutsu Detected!**

**New Event! - "Survive First Encounter" 21XP**

With the failure of **Genjutsu Kai**, and the attempted pain release, I can only do what I think is best, and that's to react as though what I am seeing is real, and a potential threat. I fill my body with Chakra to increase my speed as I let the Kunai in my left-hand drop, my right hand grabbing one of my special throwing stars. A sharp whistle telling my Genin to run east, and I launch myself from the slope to the side of a tree, flipping in mid-air as I release the throwing star. The throwing star doesn't look much different from the general ones you would find in any supply shop, except for the seals carved into every inch on both sides, centering on the word **Release**. As it passes through what I can only imagine is a vision blocking barrier, the throwing star begins to release a voluminous white gas.

**SNEAK ATTACK!**

I flinch, nearly falling off the tree as giant letters filling my vision out of the corner of my eye, but manage to keep myself attached to the tree through force of will alone. There is a screech like metal on metal as the barrier shatters, two younger Ninja and an older one throwing themselves out of the now visible cloud of smoke, coughing violently. All three glowing bars have turned differing shades of purple. I immediately recognize the leaf on their headband, realizing that what I am seeing is actually real.

'_Not good!_' I think, as only one of them, Oku, collapses.

**+19XP!**

**156/179 to Lvl 6!**

The one named Matsu spots me as he lands, rushing at me with blinding speed. I duck back, bending slightly as his kick just barely goes wide over me. I push extra chakra into my left leg, the bark of the tree shattering as my foot is launched off. I release my right leg, letting the momentum carry me into a spin that has me dodge one of the Kunai thrown by Momiji, catching the second one in my right hand as I land on the ground below. Matsu is almost immediately in my face, a palm thrust to my chest knocking me back slightly. I manage to block the follow-up punch with my forearm, releasing the Kunai I had caught, dropping it into my left hand and slicing my attacker across the chest.

I can feel it dig in a bit, biting flesh, but the depth isn't enough to be truly damaging. The fact that the green bar above his head drops slightly at the same time is only more disconcerting. I reverse the grip as his fist slams into my side, digging the Kunai into his forearm, releasing with my left hand, and half stepping forward. My right hand grabs the handle as my left elbow crashes into his jaw and throws him off center, allowing me to rip the Kunai free.

He moves back, coughing more as my poison starts to take greater effect, clutching his arm which is now bleeding profusely. I toss the Kunai lightly, my palms slapping together as I begin a quick series of hand signs. My enemy rushes forward to stop my but I've already completed the set.

**Raiton: Shocking Grasp**

As I finish the Jutsu my hands glow with static electricity, quickly grabbing the falling Kunai out of the air, the charge passing into it as well. Matsu closes in, a kick going over my head as I duck down, my free hand shooting forward to brush his leg. A snapping noise of sparking electricity shoots between us causing him to yell out and spin back. I shoot forward with the energy charged Kunai to try and gut him, but he pulls two needles from a pocket and throws them at my face. I block with the Kunai, the electricity melting the two needles on contact, but costing me the charge I had created.

The older teen starts his own set of hand signs, several of which I recognize from my own studies. A loud cough and groan from behind me signal me to my best course of action. I twist my Chakra slightly, throwing myself at Momiji with **Body Flicker**. I appear to his side, my hand wrapping around his face as I yank him along with me, jumping into the tree above. I twist, two needles impacting my flak jacket on the side instead of my spine, chakra gluing me to the tree.

"Stop or you'll kill Momiji too!" I yell down, holding Momiji in front of me, the Kunai against his throat.

The older Ninja 's eyes widen slightly but he finishes regardless. I dig the Kunai in my hostage's throat, dealing a fatal blow, before throwing him in between the enemy and I as he releases his Ninjutsu.

**Katon: Great Dragon Fire Technique**

From his mouth the head of a massive fire dragon is released, three times as wide and twice as tall as I am. Momiji's body is almost immediately engulfed and burned to dust, the last thing I see before I use **Body Flicker** to jump a hundred meters east.

**+14XP!**

**170/179 to Lvl 6!**

The sharp Chakra drain leaves me breathing heavily as I take off at a run. I hate running from that fight, but from my own studies of the war I know that the **Great Dragon Fire Technique** is B class, and stronger than every **Ninjutsu** I myself can do well. Anyone willing to sacrifice a teammate, and that much Chakra for a small chance to kill me is either way out of my league or an idiot.

'_And as Sensai always said, an idiot is lucky more often than not._'. I think, quickly picking up the Genin's trail. I hear Matsu following along behind me, not quite gaining on me, but not losing ground either. I throw the Kunai still clutched in my hand to my left, embedding it into a tree about 30 meters away, hopeful that the noise or smell of blood will distract him. I spot my two Genins after I perform **Body Flicker** again, ignoring the muscle cramps that are starting up. I pop a Soldier Pill into my mouth, biting down and swallowing quickly.

**+3000 Chakra!**

**+40 Chakra Regen Per Minute for 10 minutes**

I flinch as another alert fills my vision as I land between my two **Genin**, grabbing them both in my arms, pouring Chakra into my feet and launching us into the air. I no way of knowing if the Konoha Ninja was still following. All I can do is make a beeline for one of our publicly known outposts, and hope that this isn't an interrogation **Genjutsu** meant to trick me into revealing the location of our assets.

I grimace as I can feel my Chakra slowly draining, but I know that I'm on limited time regardless. With a slight pulse of my Chakra**,** I transition into **Body Flicker**, the burst of speed letting me rapidly ascend a nearly vertical slope, and launch us off the top to gain a few hundred feet in distance.

"S-sir!" Kawa asks from where I'm clutching her to my side.

"Not now Kawa! I order, using **Body Flicker** to throw us another hundred feet forward. "Grab a Soldier Pill and toss it in my mouth!"

Kawa struggles to reach her pack for a moment but manages in the end, toss the bright red pill into my mouth. I hold it with my teeth momentarily, ignoring the glowing words that seem to circle around it, before biting down and swallowing its contents.

**+3000 Chakra!**

**+40 Chakra Regen Per Minute for 10 minutes**

I flinch again, hard, before launching myself again into the **Body Flicker**, immediately flaring my Chakra in **Kai** to try and clear the **Genjutsu**.

'_Goddamnit!_' I think, before again using the **Body Flicker**.

As I land the muscles of in my sides and stomach cramp hard, but I force my way through it. Using the **Body Flicker** repeatedly was ill-advised, the extreme speeds stressing the body greatly. I pool my Chakra into my feet, using the increased strength and speed to push us forward. I couldn't hear who was following us, I couldn't see anyone when I looked around. But I could feel and see the effect of what they were doing to me.

"Another Soldier Pill!" I ordered as I began to feel the effects of Chakra Exhaustion.

Kawa was much faster this time, another pill tossed into my mouth that was quickly chewed and swallowed.

**+3000 Chakra!**

**+40 Chakra Regen Per Minute for 10 minutes**

**Warning! Soldier Pill Toxicity Building!**

Another quick three **Body Flickers**, and I slam to my feet in a clearing between two rock spirals. I drop the two Genins, whistling to signal potential enemy attack incoming. A sharp pain shoots across my head, forcing me to my hands and knees. A hacking cough as my vision swims, the sight of bright red blood coating the hard rock below me. I fall to my side, muscles all over my body cramping repeatedly making me spasm. A Ninja lands next to me, scooping me up in his arms as two others appear and grab the Genins. As my vision fades to black, I catch sight of my would-be rescuer. The glowing green name above his head is one I've heard many times before, but not someone I'd had the chance to meet.

"Captain Q…"

**Event Passed! +21XP!**

**191/179 to Lvl 6!**

**Level Up Alert!**

* * *

**Unknown: Unknown**

"Sir, subject two is unconscious finally." The female voice says. "Should I finalize the settings?"

"Yes, and make them retroactive. Once he figures the system out, I think having all the feats and perks he wasn't able to pick for previous levels will make things more interesting. He reacted much better than the other two options. Remove it from them so they think it a **Genjutsu** when they wake up." The male voice replies.

"Yes, sir!" She answers back.

* * *

**Kumo Guard Outpost Theta - 3hrs later**

My eyes pop open suddenly, my body reacting almost on instinct as I try to sit up. A sharp pain throughout my chest and stomach makes me flop back down. A hand presses on my chest to keep me still.

"Unmei, stay still, please. The muscles need longer to heal. Any rapid movements could cause them to tear further and lengthen the healing time." A voice from my side said.

I open my eyes again and look to my left to see who is there. A floating bar above their head said **Suki Lvl 8**.

"S-suki?" I ask, even speaking causing shooting pains up and down my sides.

"Hmm? I didn't think I was quite so well known." Suki says, her hands glowing green as she presses down. "Just rest and let me work. One more session after this and we'll have you back on your feet."

I nod, letting my eyes drift closed. Even with my eyes closed, I could see the floating alerts letting me know I was hurt, that apparently I could level up, and that I would heal completely if I slept a full eight hours.

"Ssuki...am I under **Genjutsu**?" I ask my voice barely a whisper.

"A **Genjutsu**? No, I don't think so. Your **Chakra** seems steady and normal to me." Suki replies.

'_What if it's real?_' I think, for the first time really considering it. '_I saw those three Konoha Ninja when there was no possible way I could have. It told me there was a __**Genjutsu**__ in place when there was no way I could sense it yet. The names were correct so far…_'

I considered it for a while longer, tossing around the idea of a new ocular bloodline limit, or potentially that I'd had a stroke and dropped in the forest, and that all of this was a hallucination. I don't know when, but at some point, lost in my own thoughts as I was, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**You have Awoken!**

**HP Refilled!**

**Chakra Refilled!**

**Level Up Alert!**

My eyes open once more to see four alerts flashing in the corner of my vision. I immediately recognize the truth in my 'HP' being refilled as I feel completely better from earlier. I sit up on the cot I was placed on, no lingering soreness holding me back.

'_These flashing things are starting to annoy me. Is there no way to make them go away?_' I think, considering them.

**HINT!**

**To close alerts, motion at them, or think 'Close!' at them!**

I pause, not even my chest moving to breathe as I read the floating words in front of me. I reach out and poke at it, finding that my hand slides right through it. Reading it again, I move my hand across the flashing alerts, causing all of them to slide away out of existence. The Level Up alert remains, and swiping twice and even thinking 'Close' at it doesn't help. As I go to swipe a final time, the door to the room I am in opens, and I try and pull back from the sliding motion. Instead, all I manage to do is tap it, a feeling of resistance as though this object is real.

The world around me greys out, locking me in place, as my eyes are filled with information.

**Level Up!**

**191/236XP till Lvl 7!**

**45XP Remains**

**+2 Stat Points**

**+1 Feat**

**8 Stat Points remain!**

**4 Feats Remain!**

As they fade out, a new set of data pops up, showing me my current 'stats', and little plus and minuses allowing me to increase or decrease them. The minus is currently greyed out.

Strength. - 4 +

Perception. - 8 +

Endurance. - 3 +

Charisma. - 7 +

Intelligence. - 7 +

Agility. - 7 +

Luck. - 4 +

The stats are colored, and I'm quickly able to figure out that the physical stats are blue, the mental stats are yellow. The system says I have eight points I can put into them, so I go ahead and give it a go. As soon as I hit the plus key next to "Strength" I feel my muscle tighten, growing ever so slightly. I immediately hit the minus button, the point being taken away, my muscle loosening and shrinking slightly.

'_Oh...oh my god it's real._' I think, staring in horror at this screen of data.

Realizing that this could mean the difference between life or death, I force myself to calm down and consider the implications.

'_I can change who I am, as I see fit. I can make myself smarter, more likable, faster, stronger, or better at seeing? Understanding? I don't know...either way, this is big._' I think, before reaching out my hand again.

I quickly add some points here and there, testing out the different options, before finalizing the additions.

Strength. - 6 +

Perception. - 8 +

Endurance. - 5 +

Charisma. - 7 +

Intelligence. - 9 +

Agility. - 9 +

Luck. - 4 +

While making the additions I could feel my body adjusting to the changes, morphing t match my new stats. The biggest change was my **Chakra**. I could feel it swell within me, increasing and growing. I would even say that I could tell I was better able to control my **Chakra**, opening up so much more potential. As it finishes making the changes, it transitions to a new set of data, offering me something called 'feats'. A large list of mostly greyed out options is listed.

I'm sure my eyes widened comically, but a lack of mirrors meant I could only imagine the sight. Laid out before me was a list of abilities the likes of which I had only heard of in history books. Scrolling through I could see options for adding chakra natures, mixing them for bloodlines, and even options for expensive ocular bloodlines. Access to rare and hidden Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu, and the like was there as well. There were warnings, greyed out options, and several progression lines with feats that needed to be taken ahead of time to get access to others. I was overwhelmed, to say the least.

Thankfully there was an option to cancel that section, for the time being, to give me more time to consider the myriad of options. I wouldn't want to waste one of my four available feats and find something else hidden in the list that I really want. I could take the time to study it really in depth later on. I hit close, and the real world snapped back into focus, the door finishing opening. Suki walks in, surprised to see me sitting up in bed.

"Unmei, what are you doing up? Lay back down immediately," she orders, her hands glowing blue as I follow her orders.

A moment passes as she studies me with her hands. "Hmm. You've healed quite quickly. That's a skill that will be helpful for you later in life."

I sit back up as she backs up. "Are my Genin okay? Did the Konoha Ninja get captured?" I ask.

"Your Genin are fine. A little shook up with all the action, but they will be fine. As for the Ninja that you fought with, no. He peeled off his pursuit once you got close. We sent a scout out to where you fought them to start with and the two bodies had already been taken, though the signs of the battle were still there." She replies. "Q can explain the rest."

"The rest?" I ask, getting to my feet and stretching slightly.

"...I'll let him explain. After you meet with him, you'll need to take the Genin back to Kumo. Their Jounin was extremely worried until we got word to them." Suki explains as we exit.

The walls of the outpost were carved from the rock of the smaller mountain pass. No windows except for strategically placed viewports, the insides were lit by small, battery-powered lamps. Kumo was quite lucky in that most of it's Ninja had Lightning Release natures. Charging batteries, powering the generators, and even pumping water were all E class missions often assigned to newly minted Genin, and even Chunin with excess Chakra. We made our way down several long hallways before the pathway opened up into a larger room with several tables in it.

Captain Q, Jounin in Kumo's 4th Squadron, was relatively well known in Kumo. A Ranked in most of the other Five Great Villages Bingo Books, he was considerably skilled. As we entered he looked up from something he was reading, meeting our eyes. Waving me over, Suki patted my shoulder lightly before turning and leaving. I quickly walked over, standing there a little awkwardly.

"Sit Unmei, I need to ask you some questions about what happened on your patrol," Q said, motioning to the long bench.

I sit down and wait for him to start.

"Unmei, the two Genin that accompanied you mentioned that you spotted potential enemies, and sent them away. Is that correct?" He asks first, holding up the report.

"That's correct. It wasn't the smartest of my decisions, but I wasn't expecting an enemy presence. I wanted to keep them safe." I reply.

"I see. Did you recognize any of the Ninja you fought? Or perhaps catch a name?" He asks, taking a note.

"Ah, yes sir. The oldest was named Matsu. The two younger ones were Oku and Momiji." I answer.

"Matsu...Matsu…" He repeats back, before pulling out a small black book.

After flipping through for a moment, he stops and then turns the book towards me.

"Was this the Ninja you fought?" He asks.

I study the face for a moment before nodding. "Yes, that was the older teen I fought."

"Interesting." He replies, turning it back towards him. "It seems you survived a fight against Matsu Sarutobi. He's a high B rank Special Jounin. I don't recognize either of the other two names, so I expect they were Chunin on his team for whatever reason they were on our land."

"Sarutobi...Isn't that the clan…" I started before pausing.

"Yes, the Sarutobi clan produced both the Third Hokage and the Sixth. They are really quite skilled, so you should be proud you didn't die." Captain Q finished.

"Is there anything else you can tell me about what happened?" He asks.

I explained how the fight happened, the deaths of Oku and Momiji, and my own escape after his use of a high-level Ninjutsu.

"I see. Well, outside of sending away the Genin, I'd say it worked out as best as could be. I think if you'd kept them there you may have been able to take down Matsu, potentially even alive. However, you've only been a Chunin for six months, so I can't say I'd expect it from you yet. Either way, I say good job." He finishes. "You'll want to leave for Kumo soon to return the Genin."

"Yes Sir, I'll leave immediately," I reply, before standing up.

He goes back to his report, so I assume I'm dismissed, quickly leaving the room. I didn't get dressed down and was even congratulated for my work, so I can't complain. I even smile a bit at drawing against a Special Jounin, and a Sarutobi at that. It only takes me a moment to track down my two Genin as I can see their information through the walls, which I realize will be immensely helpful for my career. I had no idea what to call this new ability, but I certainly wasn't complaining.

Both Genin seems excited to see me, and immediately start asking questions at a million miles per hour.

"Guys, I'll answer on the road. We've got to get back to Kumo before your Sensai kills me." I reply lightheartedly.

With their agreement, we set out for Kumo. If only I had known what awaited me there…

* * *

A/N: So this happened…I got inspired and I can't help that! If you want to blame anyone, blame HaiseKaneki! He got me thinking, and this just happened.

We're 200 years past Naruto's time. Naruto, Sasuke, and Obito died...How has history changed in the meantime?

So, yeah, Naruto Gamer. Done a million times...will mine stand among the greats? With your reviews, follows, and favorites, it just might!

Join my discord for discussion, and a look at Unmei's character sheet. Until next time, this is Klldarkness, and this is Chapter 1 of Naruto: System Test!

Discord gg /82FUz8N


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: System Test**

_A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Naruto is owned by Shueisha, Viz Media, and Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release."_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Questions, Answers, and Discoveries.**

* * *

I'd like to claim that my arrival at Kumo was marked with fanfare, cheers, and maybe even a few autographs for adoring fans. What I actually got was a bored nod as I signed us in at the gate, and orders to head to the Mission Hall to drop off the Genin. We'd made the trip from the outpost to Kumo in just under eight hours, which is a semi-heavy pace for the two Genins, but not terribly bad for myself. I'd discovered during the run that my HP and Chakra was tracked on the right side of my vision if I concentrated on it. It was interesting to see my Chakra drop as I used it, and go back up when we rested. I didn't have the exact count yet, but I imagine a few experiments would give me an answer pretty quickly.

We arrived at the Mission Hall and I quickly spotted who I was looking for.

'_Oh wow._' I thought as we made our way over, surprised by her information.

'**Hokori no Joka' Lvl. 12**

Joka of the Dust was an S Rank Jounin of Kumo. There were rumors that she was distantly related to the Third Tsuchikage, Oniki. Either way, she was the only currently known user of **Dust Release** and had earned a kill on sight rating in two different nations Bingo Books. She was also the Jounin Sensei of the two Genin I had taken on their first patrol.

"Kawa, Homu!" Joka calls out, drawing us over to her.

The two Genin take off, almost tackling her as they latch on to her. I walk over a bit more hesitantly after hearing she was upset from me being late, and no news while I was out.

"Joka, I have returned with your Genin," I say as I get close enough to speak in the busy hallway.

"Yes, thank you Unmei." She replies after pulling the Genins off of her. "I heard the patrol was much more interesting than expected."

"It was, yes," I reply quietly.

"Well, I thank you for keeping my Genin safe. I never expected a simple patrol to have actual contact with another nation. Either way, I thank you for keeping them while I finished my own mission." She replies smiling lightly.

"It was no problem, I promise. I actually liked having them along for the patrol. If you ever have another solo mission and need them to be occupied, let me know." I answer smiling back.

"Hmm. Actually, before you go Unmei, would you be willing to spar with me?" Joka asks as I turn to go.

"Spar?" I ask, surprised.

**New Event!**

**Spar with Hokiro no Joka!**

**Objective: Make a good showing! + 85XP.**

**Hidden Objective: ?**

**Accept?**

I manage to hold back the sudden twitch as bold words pop into my vision. I see that the world has greyed out around me again which gives me a moment to consider it. I'm low to mid-Chunin at best, so she certainly can't expect much out of me. What counts as a good showing? Not getting crippled instantly? The experience would be nice to have as I think it would get me halfway to level 8. I **accept** the event, and the world pops back into focus.

"Yeah, we can spar sure," I answer.

"Okay, good. Meet me at Training Ground 3 after your debriefing?" She asks.

I nod and make my way over to the mission desk to debrief. After being told to head to one of the back rooms for an in-depth breakdown of the mission, I was also handed a scroll that I knew I would need to collect my payment for this mission. A low-level patrol, along with what amounted to babysitting didn't pay super well, but I could generally run two patrols a day which gave good income. A quick peek at the scroll had me slightly confused, but when I turned to ask at the mission desk I was simply told to ask at the debriefing.

* * *

The debriefing was relatively quick, and I managed to get an explanation of the pay increase over what I was expecting. The first bump was an increase in the level of the mission. Normal patrol missions were mid D level, low C level at best. However, my fight against three Konoha Shinobi, one of which was a high B Rank in our Bingo book, raised the mission to low B rank. Apparently one of our scouts found the Kunai I had thrown into the tree off my path, and the blood was used to confirm relation to the Sarutobi clan.

'_That one fact alone nearly tripled the missions pay out._' I thought as I left the mission hall. '_Add in a bonus from Joka for taking her two Genins on the mission, and this one mission paid more than a normal weeks work._'

I stopped at the bank on my way to the training ground and deposited my funds, earning a side eye at the mission payout listing. I awkwardly smiled at their questioning look and nodded as they wrote out my receipt. I felt pretty good about the new balance, to say the least.

* * *

**Training Ground 3 - 1.5 hours later**

I arrived at the requested Training Grounds and found Kawa, Homu, and Joka training together. She had them running drills, including jumping from pillar to pillar in the wall walking area, to throwing Kunai and Stars at swinging bullseyes. Joka looks back at me as I walk into the grounds and calls out to the Genin.

"Alright guys, take a breather. Kawa, I still think you're using too much Chakra on the walls. It's not enough to push you off, but it's inefficient. There isn't infinite Chakra. Homu, don't think I didn't see the double bullseye. Very good!" Joka says as they land back near her. "Now, Unmei and I have a spar. Feel free to cheer us on while you eat lunch. There should be two packs in my bag over by the benches."

Joka was twice my level and had earned her Elite Jounin title many times over. I didn't expect to be able to do much here, but I would at least do my best.

"Ready Unmei?" She asks.

I nod, "I am."

"Good!" She cries, turning into a blur as she rushes at me.

**Genjutsu Detected**

The moment she moved an alert popped up, telling me that what I was seeing wasn't necessarily real. Instead of blocking her incoming rush, I instead duck, shifting my Chakra hard to expel the **Genjutsu**. As I do so, another alert pops up telling me I had defeated it, at the same time her leg flies over my head having just barely missed me. I jump back, quickly moving through four hand seals to begin a Ninjutsu.

**Raiton: Lightning Strike**

With a sharp crack of electrical discharge, a blue bolt of electricity shoots out of my hands and towards Joka. It's not super fast moving but is meant more to push her back and give me more room to maneuver. Instead of dodging as I expected she grabs a Kunai from her hip, rapidly tossing it into the ground right in front of the bolt of energy. As electricity is want to do, it tries to take the path of least resistance to the ground. I have half a second to decide if I want to pump more Chakra into the technique to keep it steady or let it discharge harmlessly into the ground.

I release the technique, the sharp crack of lightning as it swings to the Kunai and discharges. At the same time, Joka has launched herself at me again, no **Genjutsu** to cover her tracks. Her fist slams into my forearm as I move to block, the blow pushing me back. Her leg lashes out, cracking into my knee, almost making it collapse beneath me.

**Raiton: Crackling Vest**

One of the few **Ninjutsu** I could do without hand seals at all, crackling vest coats my body in low-level electricity, giving a jolt to anyone in contact with me. Relatively low powered, it's Chakra cost was also very low and easy to maintain with little concentration. A small spark and Joka has jumped back shaking her hand to get the feeling back into it. She smirks before beginning hand seals, ending by slamming both fists into the ground next to her. I don't recognize the technique, so I jump into the air and land on one of the many pillars.

**Doton: Crashing Earth**

A sudden shift in the ground around us has it rising in several spots, lower in others, causing havoc to the entire battlefield. I jumped from the pillar I was on to another one, then another, before the fourth one shift as I landed on it causing me to fall. I flipped once and kicked off the side, rolling as I hit the ground. A wave of earth came up, like an ocean wave, threatening to roll over me and flatten me completely. I push more charka into **Crackling Vest**, causing it to grow and expand around me as the wave crashes over me.

Thankfully, due to lightning release being stronger than earth release, the protective coating of electricity saved me from most of the damage. I say most because it failed to hold up completely, and I was pushed around a bit. I pushed Chakra into my feet and was able to push myself out of the muck and to the surface.

"Is that the best you have Unmei?" Joka asks. "The Genin aren't impressed yet."

I grit my teeth slightly, considering my next course of action. I step forward, my leg sinking deeper into the muck, throwing me off center. In the same moment, I manage to pull off two Jutsu at almost the same time. I use a smokeless **Clone Jutsu** to make it appear that I'm still falling, combined with a smokeless **Body Flicker** to move around to the back of the training ground. The moment I land and see that she didn't catch the switch, I grab a Kunai in each hand and start a long string of hand seals.

'_I really should practice this Jutsu more._' I think as I finalize the Jutsu. '_It's really awkward to do like this, and the drain is insane._'

The two Kunai start glowing, and with a flick, I launch them into the air above Joka, where they touch at the last moment.

**Raiton: Final Strike**

**+0.5!**

With the telltale crack of lightning, the two Kunai arc and explode, a blue bolt of blindingly bright electricity crashes down where Joka was standing the moment before. I jump forward into the destruction zone, only to find myself on the receiving end of a combo of strikes that ended with me on my ass. Looking up, a slightly crispy looking Joka is standing there, Kunai in hand, pointed at my throat.

"I yield," I say, meeting her eyes.

"Good." She replies, before reaching her hand out.

I take, and she helps me to my feet.

"I'm impressed Unmei. When I challenged you to a spar, I didn't expect you would come at me with any killing intent." She says. "But that last technique of yours is definitely meant to maim, or kill."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was overwhelmed, and I knew nothing else I have would even hit you." I start to say.

"Aaand you ruined it by apologizing." She laughs. "I wanted you to come at me with your best Unmei. Otherwise, you wouldn't have stood a chance at all.

**Event Pass!**

**Spar with Hokiro no Joka!**

**Objective: Make a good showing! + 85XP**

**Hidden Objective: Impress Joka! +100 to Relationship**

**276/236XP till Lvl. 7!**

**Level up alert!**

I ignore the new alerts and simply nod.

"I'm glad you understand. Now, I've gotta get my Genins to their daily mission. Let me know if you ever want to spar again." Joka finishes, before heading for her Genins.

**Acquaintance made!**

**Joka's opinion of you has increased to the Acquaintance level!**

**500 points remain to friendship level!**

"I...I don't even know anymore."

* * *

**Home**

So after leveling up and sticking my two points into **Endurance** and **Intelligence** respectively, I decided to head home. It was a small apartment in one of the more populated Ninja areas. Kumo was built largely from the mountain it was hidden on, some buildings even being a part of it. My building was largely cut away from the mountain and on the lower end of apartments. It was at least one hundred percent ninja in my area, so no one complained if you jumped from roof to roof, or walking up walls at two in the morning. I jumped from street level to the wall about twenty feet up, landing lightly. I walked slowly up the wall until I reached the 11th floor and three windows from the left. I stuck my finger against a small sharp outcropping to cut my finger and swiped it across the glass of my winder.

It flashed lightly, letting me know I could open it, so I slid it open and hopping in. As I closed it behind me it flashed once more to tell me it was locked. I quickly went through my normal routine, putting some of my stuff away and changing clothes, while also checking each room for changes or hidden people. As I came back into the small living room I froze in place at something that I had overlooked on my first pass through.

'_I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing._' I thought as I approached the side table.

I had saved for several months to buy a scroll detailing how to use **Raiton: Five-Point Sparking Barrier**. It was a class A barrier **Ninjutsu** that used metal objects to form a barrier that trapped your target. You could increase the Chakra amount to increase the power and the arcing that would damage the captured target. The only issue was timing, which I just couldn't seem to ever make work. Toss five Stars, Kunai, Needles, or whatever other metal objects you had on hand, into the air. Twelve rapid-fire hand seals and you would release a pulse of energy that needed to connect with your metal objects in mid-air before they hit the ground. The details were perfect, but I was not.

The fact that the scroll was now lightly glowing and had the word **A-Class Technique Scroll** floating above it was only mildly disconcerting. I reached out at last and picked the scroll up, sliding it open.

**Would you like to learn Raiton: Five-Point Sparking Barrier Jutsu?**

**Requirements: Intelligence 8, Agility 8**

I blinked twice before reaching out and tapping on the floating yes button. Immediately the scroll stopped blinking, the floating words disappearing, and with it, I learned.

"Oh," I said, taking a moment to freak out on the inside. '_Of course, I couldn't learn it before now. My _STATS_ were too low._'

I went into my kitchen and pulled out five of my metal chopsticks, and tossed them into the air. The hit the ceiling and bounced off randomly as I went through the twelve hand seals like I had been practicing them for years.

**Raiton: Five-Point Sparking Barrier**

**+0.5!**

The pulse of energy practically leaped from my hands to hit one of the chopsticks, arcing around to meet each one as they hit the ground. A glowing almost invisible blue orb of energy coalesced around the area contained by the five chopsticks, completing the **Ninjutsu**. The Chakra drain was enormous, but after it was formed holding it didn't take much at all. I could feel that pushing more into it would turn it from a barrier into a death trap, but I happened to like that table and couch contained within. After studying it for a moment, I let it drop, before flopping down on to my couch.

"What the fuck has happened to me?"

* * *

**Main Street - 7hrs later**

I woke up quite early the next day and figured my best bet to find out the most about this new ability of mine was to take some missions. Before that, however, I wanted to hit one of the main sellers of Technique scrolls and see if I could learn anything else. The doors unlocked at 6 am on the dot, and I quickly entered. I walked down several aisles, looking for anything that really stuck out to me. I passed by two fire Jutsu and an Earth Jutsu before I came across an interestingly named wind Jutsu. I picked it up and slid it slightly open.

**Would you like to learn Futon: Vacuum Step Jutsu?**

**Requirements: Intelligence 5, Agility 9**

I tapped on yes and was greeted by an error.

**You can only learn Jutsu whose scrolls you have purchased.**

'_That doesn't actually make sense._' I think, tossing the scroll in my hand.

I decided that the description is interesting enough to warrant the purchase. I'm not good with **Wind** release at all, so I wonder how the ability will handle that. As I walk towards the front I go ahead and grab the **Earth** Jutsu as well. After dropping 145 Ryo on the two scrolls, I popped them open as I walked outside and hit yes to learn them. I immediately understood how they worked, the seals needed, and even how best to use them.

'_I wish I could see my stats._' I thought as I made my way down the street.

In response to the errant thought, of course, my wish was granted. Before my eyes, several floating words appeared.

**Stats**

**Techniques**

**Relationships**

**Feats**

With a slightly shaky hand, I reached out and tapped on **Techniques**. It immediately expanded to show me a list of all the different Jutsu I knew, how well I knew them, and what I think was most useful, how much Chakra it took to use each one.* I tapped through and saw that since my practice with using **Earth** or **Wind** release was nonexistent, I took a Chakra penalty to use the new Jutsu.

'_Practicing helps both in the nature use and in the technique mastery._' I realized, thinking back to the random +0.5 I received when I tried my new barrier Jutsu.

I pulled out of that menu by swiping and tapped on **Stats**. Laid out before me was the stats I had been increasing with my level ups, my experience, how much I needed to level, and other bits of data. I was finally able to see how my stats related to my Chakra levels, and even how it calculated my Chakra control.** I flipped back to the **Techniques** page and did some quick math to figure out how many times I could use some moves before I would be unable to.

'_Makes sense_.' I thought, as I finally made it to the mission hall.

I stopped outside and went back to the **Feats** and **Technique**. I hadn't gained another feat point with my most recent level up, which made it likely I only got them at even levels. I looked over the **Feats** listing again, considering my options. One thing that stuck out to me as greatly interesting was the **Chakra** section.

**Chakra Feats**

**1\. Nature change** \- Lvl 1 Restricted - Stackable - Change your main nature to a new one.

**A. Dual Nature** \- Lvl 5 Restricted - Add a second nature at 100% mastery.

**A2. Triple Nature** \- Level 10 Restricted - Add a third nature at 100% mastery.

**2\. Bloodline Mixture** \- Lvl 8 Restricted - Mix two Mastered Chakra Natures to gain access to a Bloodline Limit, and gain Two C Rank Techniques and One B Rank Technique.

**A. Bloodline Mixture EX** \- Lvl 10 Mix three Mastered Chakra Natures to gain access to a Unique Bloodline, and gain Two C Rank Techniques and One B Rank Technique.

Changing natures was a definite no go as most of my abilities were **Lightning Release**. However, the secondary to that was adding a second nature with 100% mastery. From the look at my **Technique** list, I could lower the chakra cost for my new **Earth** or **Wind Release** Jutsu significantly with this simple feat. I could also practice with it a bunch to do the same. However, I'd been using **Lightning** release since I was nine years old, and it was only at a 97. To get either one to 100 would likely take a decade. Add in that I needed 100% mastery to get the **Bloodline Mixture** feat at the 10th level, and it was obvious that **Dual Nature** was practically a requirement.

I flipped further down to look at the other feats again and decided immediately to stay away from most of them. While I didn't recognize any of them, the names alone told me more than I needed.

**1.** Learn to use **Forbidden Life: Creation of Heaven and Earth**

**A. **Learn to use **Fury**

**2\. **Learn to use **Seal: Dead Demon Consuming Seal**

**3\. **Learn to use **Eight Gates: Gate of Opening**

**A.** Learn to use **Eight Gates: Gate of Healing**

**B. **Learn to use **Eight Gates: Gate of Life**

**C. **Learn to use **Eight Gates: Gate of Pain**

**D. **Learn to use **Eight Gates: Gate of Limit**

**E.** Learn to use **Eight Gates: Gate of View**

**F.** Learn to use **Eight Gates: Gate of Wonder**

**G.** Learn to use **Eight Gates: Gate of Death**

**G2.** Restricted - Unlockable only during use of **Eight Gates Released Formation** \- Survive - Non-Stackable

**4.** Learn to use **Chimera Technique**

**5.** Learn to use **Corpe Clone technique**

**6.** Learn to use **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**7.** Gain access to the **Cursed Seal of Earth**

**8\. **Gain access to the **Cursed Seal of Heaven**

The list went on and on, and on, hundreds of what were obviously **Kinjutsu** staring back at me. Some were appended with warnings, explaining they their use caused death in the user, while others made permanent changes. Shaking my head, I scrolled back to the top and chose **Dual Nature**. It popped up another box asking me what I would like to master, and after considering how best to use my new techniques, I chose **Wind**. Like a bolt of electricity, my mind was filled with new knowledge. I'd never even considered some of what I had just learned, just another facet of who I now was.

Things that were just second nature in my use of **Lightning** **Release**, but in hindsight were learned over a long period of time, now stood out to me in comparison to **Wind Release**.

'_Holy fuck._' I thought, actually blown away by this single change.

I now knew how to use wind chakra to sharpen my blades, create areas of higher or lower pressure, and even a few secrets behind the use of my new technique that I hadn't even considered before. I sat down against the **Mission Hall** for just a moment to collect myself.

'_This ability isn't natural. It can't be. I can't just gain knowledge like this! It has to come from somewhere!_' I thought, leaning my head back.

I pulled out one of my Kunai and pushed some wind chakra into it. Since it wasn't made of **Chakra Metal** it couldn't conduct it very well, but with my new mastery, I was able to push enough in that it was still coated in it. I turned the Kunai over in my hand before pressing it lightly against the ground where it slid through the hardened rock like it was water. I pulled the Kunai back out, releasing the chakra I had pushed into it, before pressing it against the stone again.

'_That proves it._' I thought, before standing up. '_I've actually gained mastery over __**Wind Release**__._'

Deciding to ignore it and move on with my day, I entered quickly and made my way to the front desk. After giving them my registration number, they offered me a few different options for 'Mission Rank'. Chunin had access up to Mid-B rank missions unless they had someone of a higher rank going along. You also needed a certain number of missions to earn potential promotion. I hadn't exactly been rushing towards Jounin rank, but the bump in mission ranking yesterday had actually been a big help. My stat page even kept track of my missions, which stood at:

**E: 118**

**D: 76**

**C: 43**

**B: 2**

**A: 0**

**S: 0**

**SS: 0**

**SSS: 0**

I only need another B rank, and an A rank mission, and I'd be able to apply for the Jounin Trials.

'_Not that I am in any sort of hurry…_' I thought as I told the mission Shinobi to pull a mid B rank mission for me.

He came back in just a moment with another scroll and passed it over to me.

**New Event!**

'**Oooooh the Irony!'**

**Travel to Iron Country and collect Kuraku's order.**

**B Rank - 14 Day Time Limit**

**Success: 775 Ryo, 60XP, +100 Relationship to Kuraku.**

**Failure: Potential Death**

**Accept?**

I deadpanned at the title of the event that just showed up. The mission scroll only told me which city I needed to go to in Iron and to present the attached signature sheet to collect the order. The mission title seemed to be a creation of my new ability. I nodded at the mission controller, who signed me down for the mission, which my ability seemed to take as acceptance. A countdown popped up in the top right of my vision showing barely under 14 days remaining. I quickly ran home and packed some supplies to last me the 14 days. It took about four days to reach Iron if I set a good pace, and slept only 6 hours a night. I should be back in 10 days tops, but best to plan for worse. Using several prewritten sealing scrolls, I sealed everything I was bringing and loaded up my pack. A quick jog down main, signing out at the gate, and I was on my way.

I do wish the mission had given me more warning.

* * *

*Join my discord to take a look at the current **Technique** list.

** Seriously, join and you can see the current character sheet! Discord gg/82FUz8N

A/N: And I'm back, and better than ever! Unmei's life has gotten very interesting since he became a gamer. Will he figure out enough to become a powerhouse? Or will he die like so many other Ninja, long before they make their mark? Until next time, this is Klldarkness, and you've just read Naruto: System Test!


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: System Test**

_A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Naruto is owned by Shueisha, Viz Media, and Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release."_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Stumbling upon a secret...**

* * *

**Day 2 - Land of Frost**

I'd been traveling for a bit over 30 hours at this point, having passed into the **Land of Frost**, and I'd soon be hitting the border into the **Land of Rice**. I'd slept for 6 hours last night after I spent a little while going over everything I knew about **Wind Release** now. It's interesting all the things I can now do with the air that before that I never even considered as possible. One example I was making ample use of right now. I was able to form a thin vacuum layer around me that slowed down the transfer of heat. As it was currently barely above freezing in the **Land of Frost**, the fact that I didn't need a jacket to stay warm kept me mobile, lightweight, and maneuverable. The fact that it took less Chakra than my current regen level meant that I could use it all day with no loss at all.

I could also do the opposite in warm or hot weather and circulate a thin layer of wind all over my body, and stay cool. Or dry me off if wet! It was weird, as someone that had been using **Lightning** release my entire life, to suddenly find out how amazing another nature could be was slightly disconcerting. Could **Fire** or any of the others have just as versatile uses? I didn't want to consider uses more of my feats to master other natures just yet, but the potential knowledge was a huge temptation.

'_I should probably save those. They are a god level item that literally gives you knowledge._' I thought as I jumped over a small ravine, landing and rolling on the other side.

I paused as I landed, a thought coming to me. '_Technically so am I since I can learn Jutsu by absorbing the information of the scroll or whatever._'

I kept going for a bit, checking the suns angle as I went so I would continue west.

**YOU HAVE ENTERED THE LAND OF RICE!**

I damn near jumped out of my skin at the new alert. I'd gotten one when I entered **Frost**, which had nearly made me piss myself. The alert could really be less obtrusive, I think. I pulled out my map, comparing what I could see to the maps markers and elevation. **Frost** was always an easy trek to make, peaceful, a bit cold, but nothing to really be worried about. The **Land Of Rice**, however, was a completely different story. Home to **Oto**, the **Land of Rice** was the entire reason this mission was anything other than a mid C rank courier mission. The invasion of **Konoha** by **Oto** and **Suna** 200 years ago had made the other villages pay attention to **Oto**.

I wasn't sure what happened, but the village was never crushed by the **Leaf** village in response. Over time it grew, taking in more missing-nin and criminals until it was one of the largest villages. If it weren't for the fact that their economy was entirely mission-based, they could have rivaled the great 5. Regardless, some of them were dangerous and I would need to be careful from this point till I reached **Iron**. Kumo wasn't at war with them, but we also didn't have a friendly relation. The timer said I had just over twelve days to finish this mission, and I was going to use two of those to cross **Rice**.

'_Better get started._' I thought, before heading into the wide open fields.

* * *

**Night of Day 3 - Land of Rice**

I don't know what alerted me, but my eyes were wide open, the stars above lightly twinkling. I didn't hear anything, but that didn't mean I was okay. There were no alerts in my vision either.

'_Something must have woken me though._' I thought, carefully rolling over.

There was three feet tall grass all around me for miles and miles, which meant that where I was laying, I should be invisible to anyone passing through the area. I'd gone to sleep pretty sure that I wouldn't be bothered. I rose up slightly, just so my eyes were above the grass line, and peaked around. Moving in a slow circle I looked all around me, trying my best to spot what had woken me up. Not seeing anything, I lowered myself back to the ground, preparing to spend an hour in complete silence and still, just in case. Thankfully I looked down when I did.

'_Oh, that makes sense._' I thought.

About 10 meters below me I could see two sets of names. One was standing still, while the other moving slowly from left to right towards the first set underneath the ground. They had a slight rise and fall to the names, so I expected they were walking. As the two met up, they stayed together for a moment before the first set moved back along the path the second set walked, leaving the second set behind.

**Deshiberu Lvl 4 - Undetected**

**22XP**

**Poppu Lvl 4 - Undetected**

**28XP**

_'Guard change?_' I thought, considering what I had just seen. We were nowhere near **Oto**, so I had to wonder what out here could need what appeared to be a 24hr guard.

**New Side Event!**

'**Discovery!'**

**Rank B**

**Objective #1: Discover what is being guarded. + 50XP**

**Objective #2: Do so without causing an alarm. + 30XP**

**Hidden Objective #1: ?**

**Hidden Objective #2: ?**

**Hidden Objective #3: ?**

**Success: ?**

**Failure: Nothing, Capture, Probable Death.**

I read the information twice, considering my options. The experience would be nice as it would mean leveling up again, and it would satisfy my curiosity. I'd already slept my needed 6 hours, so I could alternatively just leave the area immediately. I bounced the idea back and forth before sighing. Two hand seals and the ground below me softens immensely, allowing my body to slide down into it easily.

**Doton: Headhunter Jutsu**

**+0.5**

The **Headhunter** Jutsu was an odd one. It was meant to be used to travel a short distance, grab your foe, and drag them into the ground till only their head remained above. That's the basic idea, at least. However, it wasn't a strict requirement. As far as I could tell, I could use it to travel any distance I wanted, as long as I had the Chakra to spend on it. On top of that, I had a limited vision while underground. Perhaps Chakra echolocation? Either way, I traveled right up to the edge of what I could tell was a dirt tunnel, keeping an eye on the two names below. Both still showed as undetected, meaning they had no idea I was there.

I followed the tunnel down a bit and found that it didn't end at whatever they were guarding, but continued on for about 5 meters, ending at a collapsed tunnel. I moved up to the edge, pressing my face just out of the tunnel to see what all was in front of me. Down the way, two teens stood talking, backs to the wall with a stone encircled opening between them, marking an archway. Both had **Oto** headbands, marking them as **Sound Nin**. The walls in front of them had a single torch, the light of which didn't reach even as far down as me.

'_That's stupid. Really stupid._' I thought, closing my eyes to get them used to the darkness again.

I count to thirty, then move forward and out of the dirt wall completely. As soon as my feet hit the ground I was already finishing a quick set of hand seals.

**Futon: Vacuum Step Jutsu**

**+5 for Nature Mastery**

**Vacuum Step** was an interesting application of **Wind Release**. It created a tunnel of low pressure in the direction you wanted, which sounds kinda useless. The more Chakra you put into it, though, the greater the low pressure, down to a perfect vacuum. Now, this Jutsu was meant to be used in conjunction with **Body Flicker** as the lack of air meant you could move up to ten times faster with no air resistance, depending on how low the pressure was. I loved the idea of it, which is why I bought it. However, with my mastery of **Wind Release**, I could see the implications of this Jutsu much easier.

_'The vacuum meant there was no air in that area. No air means no sound, no air means no fire._' I thought, watching the first effects hit. '_No air means no breathing._'

The torch on the wall went out, sending us all into darkness. The two Nin immediately begin suffocating, the air in their lungs pulled out along with all the air in the area. One tries to use a Jutsu, but from its lack of immediate effect, I assume it was sound based. I use **Body Flicker**, appearing right in between them, my hands grabbing both by the face and slamming their heads into the stones behind them, knocking them unconscious. A second slam and their heads crack, ending their lives without in silence.

**+22XP**

**+28XP**

**326/314 till Lvl 8!**

**Level Up Alert!**

I repeated my three hand seals from earlier, the ground beneath me softening, allowing me to slide down into it.

**Doton: Headhunter Jutsu**

**+0.5!**

As I dropped, I grabbed both **Oto** Nin and dragged them down with me till they were completely covered. Letting them go I moved back up, reentering the hallway. I slowly lowered the Chakra I was feeding into **Vacuum Step**, raising the air pressure slowly so it wouldn't suck air back into the area too quickly. Ten seconds later the vacuum was gone and I was able to breathe again as well. Turning towards the archway, I slowly began making my way down a slight decline, further into the depths. The tunnel, much like the archway, was almost entirely pure stone. There were no torches down this way, and I didn't dare light anything lest I alert someone. I carefully felt my way down the tunnel, finding a turn that had a metal grating across it. What I could see on the other side was much more interesting, however.

Floating in the darkness were the glowing words I associate with Jutsu scrolls. However, unlike the three I had seen before that were just blue words, these were golden.

**Kinjutsu: Earth Grudge Fear**

I had to think back for a moment as the words seemed familiar to me, more than having just seen them in my **Feats** list.

'_Where have I come across that before?_' I thought while I started working on the door.

As I started applying a small amount of **Wind Chakra** to a Kunai and began carefully cutting the lock, it came back to me.

'_Earth Grudge Fear was used by Kakuza._' I remembered.

It was long thought lost to history, the secrets of this Kinjutsu taken to the grave along with it's last known user. Famous for the events that surrounded the Fourth Shinobi war, almost every Shinobi in the land knew who Kakuza was. Yet here, in a tunnel system in the **Land of Rice**, guarded by a couple of **Oto** Nin, the scroll that contains one of the few known immortality Jutsu is just sitting on a shelf? Even I had to consider that unlikely, and my life had been decidedly strange the past few days. How did it get here? Who else knows it's here, and why are they guarding it? These are the questions I asked as I again used **Vacuum Step** to silence the area in front of me, and pulled the door open, in case there was an issue with squeaking hinges.

The vacuum extended to the area the scroll was in, and with a double sealless body flicker, I appeared above the scroll, grabbed it, and was back at the doorway immediately.

**Secret Found!**

**1/8 Secret locations in Land of Rice Found!**

"**Kakuza's Vault 4"**

I pause to read the new alert, before shrugging and swiping it away. While it partly explained the scroll, it wasn't super important to me at the time. I slid the door closed, shoving the scroll into one of my side pouches, and quickly making my way back up the tunnel. As soon as the tunnel was mostly dirt I used **Manhunter Jutsu** to enter the wall and slide my way back to the surface. As soon as I appeared back at the surface I grabbed the pack I left on the surface and used **Body Flicker** to put a hundred meters between myself and that area.

**Event Success!**

'**Discovery!'**

**Rank B**

**Objective #1: Discover what is being guarded. - Success! + 50XP**

**Objective #2: Do so without causing an alarm. - Success! + 30XP**

**Hidden Objective #1: Explore the rest of the Tunnels! - Fail!**

**Hidden Objective #2: Complete objectives without killing anyone! - Fail**

**Hidden Objective #3: Escape the area without detection! - Fail!**

**409/314 XP till Lvl 8!**

With the new experience, I was actually only 10xp away from level 9, and I hadn't even leveled up to eight yet. I cleared the new information but froze in place as I read it again as it faded away.

'_Escape the area without detection is failed?_' I thought.

I quickly used **Body Flicker** to go another hundred meters, landing lightly in the overgrown grass. I turned in a quick circle but didn't spot anyone in my immediate area, so I took off at a soft run. Using a small amount of Chakra in my feet I was able to dampen the sound of my running through the grass, a small bit of **Wind Release** to move the grass behind me around to cover my tracks. I kept a good pace for a few minutes, working my way northwest before I finally stopped. As I turned to do another circle, to check for enemies, I discovered how I had failed.

A fist slammed into my face, throwing me back into the grass. I used the momentum to roll backward, landing on my feet at the end of the roll to see my attacker studying me.

**Herutsu - Lvl 13**

**216XP**

'_Oh fuck._' I thought, looking at his level.

An older Ninja, maybe late 20s, decked out in Shinobi gear. He had some sort of wristbands, both connected along his arms and shoulders to some sort of pack on his back. There was a light whirring coming from him, a slight hum in the background.

"Hand over the scroll, and I'll make sure you don't suffer thief," Herutsu said, pressing both hands together in front of him.

"So you can just lock it back up?" I ask, trying to buy a moment to think.

"So I can use it. It would be easy to leave your body out here, a trail to your body leading from the base. No one would know who found you, killed you, and took it back, so I would have no fear in using it." Herutsu replies. The humming noise starts to increase, no longer a background noise. "Final chance, then I take it from you."

I tap on the **Level Up** alert, the world greying out around me.

**Level up!**

**409/419 till level 9!**

**+2 Stat Points!**

**+1 Feat!**

**2 Stat Points remain**

**4 Feats Remain**

I dropped one point into **Intelligence**, and the other into **Agility**. As soon as my **Intelligence** was finalized, another alert popped up.

**+1 Bonus Jutsu Point**

I ignore that for the time being and consider the feat list. I had four feat points left, and I was facing an enemy that was most likely way out of my league. I didn't like the idea of burning feats just to gain an advantage in this single battle. If things fell apart, I could always choose feats through the stats again. I finalized everything, and the world popped back into focus.

"Times up!" Herutsu said slamming his fists together, the loud hum turning into a shriek.

I grabbed my ears in agony as it felt like someone was stabbing me in the eardrums with needles. At the same time, a knee slammed into my nose, a crack and gush of blood accompanying me being thrown backward. I used **Wind Release** to create a small vacuum around my ears which stopped the shrieking noise from hurting me further. It also meant I couldn't hear, but better to be deaf than dead. Herutsu's eyes widened when I dropped my hands and began a set of hand seals.

**Raiton: Thunder Whip**

**+0.5**

I grab my right wrist with my left hand, flooding my palm with **Lightning** Chakra. A thin line of electricity pours out of my hand, coiling on the ground till I have about four meters of it. With a flick of my wrist, the whip snaps out, just barely missing his head. A small arc of energy snaps out, zapping him, showing him that even a miss is damaging. I pull it sideways to try and ensnare him but he's flipping out of the way. A blast of sound hits me, the vibrations passing through my body like a shockwave. I feel nauseous, but jump up and forward to escape the area of attack. The crack of the whip as loud as thunder, the bright rope of energy snaps across his side as I land closer to him. Another quick flick and it's flying at his face.

With a grimace he gets his hand in the way, the rope of lightning wrapping around his hand tightly. It shocks and burns him, and with a yank, I pull his hand down as I appear in his face with a **Body Flicker**. My knee slams into his jaw, throwing him back, and I spin as I land to yank him back towards me. He gets his feet under him, another shockwave slamming into my as he points his free hand my way. I have to blink twice to clear the visual distortion, and he's already in my guard.

'_So fast!_' I think, trying to move back.

His free palm slams into my chest, a blast of energy passing through me and launching me back. My insides feel jumbled, my lungs feel shaken. I release my hold on the **Thunder Whip** knowing he'll try and use it to pull me back. I flip as I fly back, taking in the small area, and begin another set of hand seals.

**Futon: Vacuum Step Jutsu**

**+5**

I didn't have much time as this opponent was sure to recognize a vacuum and its effect, so with a quick **Body Flicker** I was at his throat, Kunai aimed to kill. He ducked, the Kunai just barely missing his throat as I landed in the grass beside him. I pushed forward, my knee being caught in his hands as I attempted to smash his nose in return. The blood was sticky on my face and chest, the near vacuum in this small area boiling it off my skin. A hard fist to my stomach in return as he begins his return attack, a shockwave of sound passing through my body like a blast of energy. I was thrown back but immediately started hand seals as I was headed towards the ground. I finished just barely in time as I hit the ground and slid right under it.

**Doton: Headhunter Jutsu**

**+0.5**

I spin underground, rocketing forward to where he was standing. My hand erupts from under the ground to grab his leg, but a hand encircles my wrist, ripping me from the ground. Another hard fist to my stomach, another blast of energy, and I lose concentration on **Vacuum Step**, a loud snap of air as it all rushes back in. I hit the ground and roll, ending up on my hands and knees vomiting up blood. A hard kick to my side and I roll further.

"That was a nice trick with the air kid. Not seen that one before." Herutsu says as he stalks forward. The humming is picking up in intensity again.

I coughed, getting back to my hands and knees.

'_One last idea before I grab a kinjutsu_," I think, before using a sealless **Body Flicker** to throw myself into the air.

I'm running lowish on Chakra, but I have enough to make this work. I reappear in the air about 15 feet above, grabbing five Kunai off my side and tossing them into the air above me as I flip. I reorient so I'll land on my feet, and begin the hand seals as fast as I can make them work. I stop on the last one, the Kunai coming down slightly behind me as well. Herutsuis turning slowly towards me, finally catching sight of me. He points both fists at me, the hum increasing to a loud thump as a blast of sound slams into me. My eardrums burst, causing me to scream, but I force my way through the pain to finish the Jutsu.

**Raiton: Five Point Sparking Barrier Jutsu**

I release it at the Kunai that is dropping right in front of me. With a crack like lightning the electricity arcs around to all five Kunai as they hit the ground, embedding themselves about halfway. A translucent blue bubble of energy forms around the enclosed area, forming the barrier. Herutsu jumps, trying to break through, but is jolted with electricity and thrown back, where he hits the other side and then falls to the ground. He pulls himself back up and is mouthing something at me, but I can't hear anything at all. I pull a **Soldier Pill** out and eat it quickly.

**+3000 Chakra!**

**+40 Chakra Regen Per Minute for 10 minutes**

As the Chakra fills me, I push some into the barrier, which arcs, a bright bolt of energy slapping Herutsu across the back and throwing him into the barrier again. As he gets back to his feet he looks livid. He begins a series of hand seals as I push more Chakra into the barrier, another bolt of energy slapping into him. He points both fists towards the ground, his wristbands beginning to glow with energy. The ground is vibrating, I can feel it through my own feet. I can't let him escape this barrier as this may be the only chance I have to kill him. With a shove, I dump my Chakra into the barrier, a literal storm of electricity flooding the area inside the barrier. The bolts of energy are so bright that I'm sure anyone within a mile could probably see the light show.

I keep the attack going for a long ten seconds before I need to make the choice between eating another Chakra pill or entering Chakra exhaustion. With a final jolt of Chakra, I release the extra energy, letting only the barrier remain. Near the center is Herutsu, the entire back side of his body charred, broken, and oozing congealed blood. The information bar shows he's got less than a 20th of his health remaining, so I drop the barrier, cautiously moving forward. As I approach he stirs, trying to lift himself but falling back on to his face. He rolls over slightly on to his back, showing that his front isn't nearly as badly damaged, but it didn't escape uninjured. His unfocused eyes find mine. I know better at this point to get close to him, grabbing a Kunai off my side and flooding it with **Wind Chakra**. A quick throw, and it slices through his neck like it was made of air, blood gushing out to pool around his body. His hands reach up weakly, trying to stop the flow, but it doesn't help.

**+216XP**

**625/419 till Lvl 9!**

**Level up alert!**

I start checking his body, emptying it of tools and scrolls, before cutting off his head and sealing it in a scroll. I don't recognize his name as anyone famous, but he may still have a bounty somewhere. I use **Headhunter Jutsu** to drag his body underground nearly half a mile at an angle, before moving back towards the surface. I stop about 20 feet below the surface and use the **Earth Chakra** to create a small alcove. I slide into it, creating a small safe area to rest in, using **Wind** **Chakra** to dig a small hole to the surface at the front and back of it. Once there is a small bit of airflow, I close my eyes to let my body rest.

* * *

**You have Awoken!**

**HP Refilled!**

**Chakra Refilled!**

**Level Up Alert!**

My eyes pop open in the almost pure darkness in the little alcove I had built. The little bars of light from the air holes I had cut didn't travel very far, but I was happy to say I could hear myself breathing. I had been worried that my new ability wouldn't be able to heal my ears as I slept, but I clearly had nothing to worry about. I swiped away the alerts and tapped on the **Level Up** alert.

**Level up!**

**625/419 till Lvl 9!**

**+2 Stat Points**

**Level up!**

**625/560 till Lvl 10!**

**+2 Stat Points**

**+2 Bonus Stat Points**

**+1 Feat Point**

**+2 Jutsu Points**

**6 Stat Points remain**

**5 Feats remain**

**3 Jutsu Points remain**

**625/742 till Lvl 11!**

'_Woah!_' I thought, seeing the information scroll past.

I added two points to **Strength**, **Perception**, and **Intelligence** respectively, giving myself a rather large boost to Chakra. Giving my sheet a once over I see that I've now made it to 99% mastery for **Lightning** **Release**. I assume this is from all the use I gave it during the **5 Point Sparking Barrier Jutsu**.

'_I wonder if I will need to do anything to get 100%?_' I thought as I started working my way to the surface.

Ask and you shall receive, I'd heard a few different times in my life. I asked, and received I shall.

**Elemental Chakra Release Mastery can be added from the stats screen!**

I read the alert twice, before pulling up my stats. I looked over the skills section but didn't see anything that matched what it said. Reaching out I tapped on a few places, before finally tapping on **Lightning**.

**New Event!**

**Master Lightning Release!**

**Objective: Channel active lightning and survive.**

**Or**

**Objective: Create and use a Jutsu that ranks as S Class+**

**Success: Lightning Release Mastery**

I blinked a few times before tapping the others. None of them did anything, so I expect there is a lower limit, and with **Wind Release**, I already had the mastery over it. I looked back at the new event notification to consider my options. I really wanted the lightning Mastery as I could then mix my two current natures into a bloodline. I wasn't sure what that would become, but almost all bloodlines were extremely powerful.

'_Though...how does someone make a Jutsu?_' I wondered.

**Would you like to create a Jutsu?**

Fighting the sudden urge to fall sideways onto my face, I reach out and tap yes. Another box pops open giving me the option between the five elemental natures. I choose lightning, and it asks me to describe what I would like it to do. I pause for a moment there trying to figure out what an S Rank Ninjutsu would look like. I've never seen one performed, but have heard of a few in school.

"I'd like a true bolt of lightning to come down from the sky, as fast as normal, hitting the spot I indicate," I tell the box.

The world shifts around me, showing a wide open empty plain. My hands shoot through 14 hand seals, clouds forming high above. I point with the final seal to a spot about 10 meters away, and the spot is decimated by a blinding flash of light, a deafening crack of true lightning.

**Raiton: Heavenly Judgement**

**SS+**

**Estimated Chakra requirement**: **6,482.18**

**Would you like to spend 4 Jutsu points to create Raiton: Heavenly Judgement?**

'_Woah...Double S rank? I don't even have enough Chakra to perform that once…_' I thought, watching the Jutsu replay twice.

I hit cancel, reconsidering what S rank could mean. My two A ranks were powerful and were meant to deal a large amount of damage, killing most opponents in one shot. However, the first S rank that comes to mind was the Fourth Hokage **Flying Thunder God** that was extremely famous during the Third Shinobi War. However, I also expected that under this system a technique like that was probably higher than S Rank.

"Hmm...How about a Jutsu that coats my hand in electricity, and with a single tap anywhere on a person, it paralyzes and knocks them out?" I try again.

Again the world shifts, showing me performing four hand seals, a slight glow forming around my index and ring finger on my right hand. With a slight movement, I used **Body Flicker**, appearing beside what appeared to be a random Shinobi. With a tap, my fingers brushed its arm, and with a crack like an electric shock, he collapsed like a ragdoll.

**Raiton: Descent Into The Dark**

**Rank S**

**Estimated Chakra Use: 1,819.80**

**Would you like to spend 2 Jutsu points to create Raiton: Descent Into The Dark?**

I watched it on repeat for a few times, considering the possibility. The alternative was to try and survive a lightning strike somehow, and that didn't seem like fun. This, however, was a readily useful technique. The name wouldn't tell my opponents what it did, it wasn't flashy or even all that dangerous looking. Yet if it worked as I requested I could kill a downed opponent directly after hitting them with it. Not a one-shot kill attack, but just about as good as. Plus once I master it and can use it without head seals it will be even more deadly as I would have the element of surprise.

I reach out and tap on the okay, and the world snaps back into focus. I somehow simply just know how to use the new Jutsu. I can't describe it, but I simply knew how it worked. Four hand seals and I pushed the Chakra into my left hand, the index and middle glowing with a soft yellow light. The Chakra drain was immense, but I'd regen it in a bit over six hours, and being able to see that I did just spontaneously learn a new Jutsu was helpful to my mental state. I let the technique drop, before reaching into my pouch and pulling out the two scrolls I had taken from Herutsu. Opening the first one it contains a mission report explaining the past few days worth of efforts in the tunnels. The second scroll, however, contains much more information of interest.

"Mission Orders, excavate the tunnel system and report back any findings. Be wary of traps. Maintain 24hr guards over any discoveries." I read. "Signed by the Otokage himself."

I put both scrolls back into the pouch, and take in my general direction. I then realize I have a decision to make. I was currently in possession of one of the worlds only immortality techniques. I probably shouldn't be running around the country with that just sitting in my pouch. I could abandon my mission, head home, and take care of it that way. Or I could continue on, and simply be extremely careful.

'_Decisions decisions...Too bad I didn't think to make a Jutsu that could create a small subspace that I could safely keep things in._' I thought.

**Tutorial: Inventory Management**

Looking at the new pop up, I could only really say one thing.

"What the fuck is happening to me?"

* * *

A/N: And we're back at it again! As always, take a look at discord for the character sheet and skill tracker! Discord gg/82FUz8N

Please don't forget to review! Reviews are literally my lifeblood. Tell me your favorite parts, tell me your predictions for the future! I'm leaving a lot of things up in the air so I can build this world out as needed. I'm also going to be contacted reviewers and discord members for story inclusion. Want to be a Jounin in Kumo? Want to appear in the 200-year history as a badass Ninja? Reviewing and joining the discord is how you do it!

Unmei stumbled upon one of the worlds many secrets, managing to come out on top from a battle against a much more skilled foe. Will his luck hold out? Will he abandon this mission, or continue on? Find out next time in Naruto: System Test!


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto: System Test**

_A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Naruto is owned by Shueisha, Viz Media, and Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release."_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Land of Iron**

* * *

**Land of Rice**

Not going to lie, but I may or may not have freaked out a bit. It's one thing to gain knowledge from touching a scroll, another to learn everything there is about **Wind Release**. It's all possible, though. The tree of knowledge could grant that. I could have spontaneously gained the ability to connect to the tree of knowledge and gained information from it. That's cool. But the moment I opened an invisible gap in the air, shoved my pack and pouches within and was able to pull them back out from another invisible gap in the air ten feet away, and I think things have gone too far.

'_This isn't possible. That's space-time Jutsu. That's a sealless space-time Jutsu…_' I thought, my heart pounding, sweat forming on my face.

I reached down to my side as though reaching for a Kunai, even though my Kunai holster was in my '**Inventory**', and suddenly felt the weight of a Kunai in the palm of my hand. I looked down, seeing it in my hand. I let go of it, and it immediately disappeared back into the void.

"Eeehhhh…."

I was starting to make guttural noises in response to this nonsense. I was probably one more surprise away from needing a trip to psych when I got back into **Kumo**. Either way, I had a weird new ability that would at bare minimum keep the Kinjutsu scrolls safe. Even if I died, I assumed it wouldn't be reachable by anyone. With that in mind, I decided my best course of action would be to continue on to **Iron**, collect the package, and return swiftly.

* * *

**Day 5 - Land Of Iron**

This was my fourth visit to **Iron** since I had begun my career as a Shinobi nearly a decade ago. The border crossing was always the easiest part, but the welcome could certainly leave much to be desired. My trek was interrupted less than 10km into **Iron**.

"Stop and identify, Kumo nin!" I heard from a distance.

Looking over I could see two of **Iron's** famed Samurai approaching. Both had their hands already resting on the hilt of their wakizashi.

**Sukikyo Lvl 21 - Detected**

**2200XP**

**Koshin Lvl 19 - Detected**

**900XP**

I raise a hand in greeting and restraint as they make their way over to me.

"Unmei of Kumo, Samurai. Enroute to **Irori** to collect a package." I told them.

They shared a barely perceptible glance before Koshin reached his hand out for my mission orders. I reached into my** Inventory** to pull out my pouch and quickly ruffled through it to find my orders. I turned back to them and could sense the unease rolling off of them. I handed over my orders which were quickly read and then passed back. I dropped it back into my **Inventory** and waited for them to decide what's next. They were silent, perhaps communicating with their in helmet communicators.

"We'll escort you shinobi." Koshin finally says.

"That's acceptable. We'll need to move quickly, however. I only have two days to collect this order and be on my way back to **Kumo**." I reply.

"We can handle whatever speed you set."

* * *

**Day 5 - Evening**

**Irori** was thankfully only a days run from the border of **Rice**, so we arrived with time to spare. I might have been a little mean to my Samurai handlers, setting a particularly fast pace. With all that armor on it couldn't have been easy to keep up. They never showed any signs of weakness, or even really slowed down. Once we arrived in **Irori** they got me signed in and took me to an inn that was set aside for visitors. **Irori** isn't as large as the capital, but it was still a very large place. Once I was settled in, I spent some time locking the room down. **Iron** may not be an enemy, but that doesn't mean enemies can't be here.

I planned to be up at sunrise so I could collect the package and leave. I'd need to rush through **Rice** if I wanted to make it back in time, and I hated that. **Rice** wasn't safe under most circumstances. Either way, I'd be done with this mission soon enough.

**Day 6 - Morning**

I was up and waiting outside of 'Kotto's Curiosities' shortly after the sun had fully risen. My two watchers were waiting for me when I had gotten up, only grunting in response when I'd asked if they had slept at all. The sign on the door said it would open one hour after sunrise, and with a slight click, the door unlocked proving that true. We made our way in, and I quickly handed over the order form to the owner.

"Hmm, yes yes, of course. Your blacksmith was quite adamant that I save all of this metal for him." Kotto told me as he leads me into the back of the shop.

"Metal?" I asked.

"Yes, metal. Every now and then a meteor strikes in **Iron**. Sometimes they leave behind metal. We had a shower late last year that left quite the deposit. Your blacksmith heard of it in spring and wants all of it. Our blacksmiths don't see much worth to it, so I have no reason to hold on to it." He told me, showing me the three scrolls it was all sealed into.

Once I put the three scrolls away, I placed my thumb against the order form and channeled Chakra into it, which unsealed the payment. After a hearty handshake, I was leaving the shop and on my way out.

"I plan to leave **Iron** now guys. Will you be escorting me out?" I asked Koshin and Sūkikyō.

"Yes, we will be with you till the border," Koshin replied.

"Sounds good. Let's get moving, and I'll be out of your hair in a few hours." I answered back, turning to go.

**New Urgent Side Event!**

"**Stop the Kidnapping!"**

**Rank B**

**Objective #1: Stop the kidnapping.**

**Success: ? , 250XP**

**Failure: Nothing**

The world slams to a stop around me as the new alert popped up. I glanced around but didn't see anything crazy going down. It was kinda high rank for a simple kidnapping, but the experience would be very nice. This would also give me a chance to use my new Jutsu, which would let me master **Lightning Release**. I tap to accept, and the world snaps back into focus, allowing us to continue on. I keep my eyes on a swivel, looking for whatever I'm supposed to be stopping.

'_Where is it?_' I think, watching everyone as we go.

We make it to the **Irori** gates before it happens, and when it happens it happens quickly. There is a scream from our left near a set of shops, my eyes snapping in that direction immediately. Two Samurai in full gear are replacing their swords in their scabbards, having just cut through two unassuming men. The one on the left is grabbing a girl around my age, hefting her on to his shoulder.

**Goshi Lvl 36**

**2100XP**

**Pikuru Lvl 19**

**600XP**

Like most **Iron Samurai**, both have two swords at their side, and two more crossed on their back. It's rather well known that they are trained to channel Chakra through their blades in combat, so I decide to use that to my advantage. With a sealless **Body Flicker,** I'm behind Pikuru, in midair, my hand wrapping around the hilt of one of his back blades. The scabbard explodes as I fill it with **Wind**, angling it down as I fall, the blade slicing through his lower back and out his pelvis like he was made of paper. As my feet hit the ground I lock them in place with Chakra, yanking the **Wind** coated sword sideways and out through his leg and side.

**Sneak Attack!**

As I pull it free I release my hold on the ground, spinning, hoping to catch the second kidnapper unawares, but it's already too late. The second kidnapper's blade slams into my stolen one, the sheen telling me it's equally coated in **Wind**. I drop the blade, barely dodging the follow-up strike, and use **Body Flicker** to jump back. As I appear again, my two followers have rushed forward, one engaging Goshi, the other grabbing the girl off of the dying samurai. Koshin is holding his own, his blade coated in **Lightning**, but with **Wind's** superiority, his blade is taking a lot of damage.

I blaze through the hand seals for **Vacuum Step**, created an orb of perfect vacuum over the fighters. It's too late though as Goshi manages to break Koshins blade, his sword cutting through his armor like it's nothing, a follow-up attack removing several of Koshin's fingers. I continue into the head seals for **Descent Into The Dark**, the Chakra drain massive but worth it. I rush forward, the ground beneath me cracking as I use Chakra to push myself forward faster and faster.

**Raiton: Descent Into The Dark**

**+5**

**+600XP**

**Level up alert!**

**1225/742XP till Lvl 11!**

'_Perfect!_' I think, as Goshi reseats his blade into his scabbard.

The Samurai of **Iron** are all taught a sword-form known as **Iaido**. By using the force of drawing their blade from their scabbard, it moves at a much faster pace than a normal strike. A master of the form could even cut down a Shinobi as he does his head seals. Timing, however, is very important.

'_And bad luck for Goshi, timing is on my side._'. I think as I breach the vacuum bubble, my two fingers aglow with energy.

As I get within a meter of him the blade came out, faster than the eye could see. The blade slides past me, the thin metal mesh within my shirt parting as it slices through, but missing my skin by millimeters at best. As the blade clears, my hand shoots forward, the smallest gap between his breather and helmet my goal as my fingers just barely make contact. With an inaudible pop, much like a static discharge, his body jerks straight, before he drops like a ragdoll to the ground. My hand comes back, pulling a Kunai from my inventory, shooting forward to end his life in an instant. As it nears his throat, the flat of a blade slaps against my hand, stopping my attack.

I jerk back, preparing for more combat when I realize it's Koshin that's stopped me. The vacuum around us pops, the sound and air rushing in with it.

"Stop Shinobi, we will need to interrogate him," Koshin says, motioning me back.

**Side Event Success!**

"**Stop the Kidnapping!"**

**Rank B**

**Objective #1: Stop the kidnapping.**

**Success: ? , 250XP**

**1447/742XP till Lvl 11!**

I step back since I've successfully finished the event, letting Koshin begin stripping the Samurai of armor and items. The other Samurai, Sukikyo, approaches as well, holding the hand of the girl that was almost kidnapped.

"Ninja, how did you manage to dodge the First Strike? I know of Goshi, he is very good." He asks.

I consider not explaining, but decide that the information won't really hurt me. "He was under vacuum. Blades are sharp, but even they have some air resistance. Like most Samurai, I expect he's trained that attack a million times, knowing exactly when to pull his blade to meet an approaching enemy. No air, no air resistance, the blade moves slightly faster with the same force applied to it. For an attack that relies on perfect timing, he had no chance to hit me."

"Sukikyo, my father will want to know of this." The girl, Yanagi from her info bar, says.

"Yes, of course, Yanagi," Sukikyo replies instantly. "Ninja, I'll need you to come with me to report this incident.

"Wait, where? Who is her father?" I ask.

"Her father is Commander Sabu, leader of **Iron**." He replies.

I blinked. I blinked again.

"Oh goddamnit."

* * *

**Irori Keep - 4 hours later**

As it turns out, Commander Sabu was visiting **Irori**, checking the Samurai garrisoned there. His daughter was along, and of course, someone tried to kidnap her.

"Stupid mission to collect stupid sky metal….stupid land of **Iron**. "Oh the Irony" my ass…"

"Um….Ninja sir, are you okay?" A voice asks.

I look up at the voice, the girl Yanagi, before shaking my head. "Yeah, I'm fine…Just wishing I'd been on my way hours ago..."

"I am sorry, but my father will want to thank you for saving me," Yamagi replies. "Isn't that worth waiting for?"

"Well, I supp-" I began, but was interrupted by the door to the chamber opening.

Three tall Samurai walk in, and even without the information bars above their heads, Commander Sabu was obvious. His armor was reddish brown, filigreed in gold.

**Commander Sabu - Lvl 41**

**3800XP**

He rushed in and hugged his daughter, as Koshin finished explaining the situation. After everything was said and done, he finally took in my being there.

"I see. So this **Kumo Nin** saved my daughter?" He asked.

"That's right Commander. He killed Pikuru before either of us had even reacted to the scream, and took down Goshi with a frontal assault against his **Iaido**." Koshin explained.

"Hmm...Then it seems I owe you my thanks, Shinobi. What is your name?" Sabu asks.

"My name is Unmei, Commander Sabu," I reply.

"Destiny? Fate? How interesting that you would be there at the exact moment you were needed most to stop a potential disaster." Sabu replies, stepping around his daughter closer to me. "I thank you for that, Unmei of **Kumo**."

"I...you're welcome." I finally reply, unsure how best to answer.

"Please, let me give you something as thanks for the help you have given my family." He replies, before pulling a thin tanto and scabbard from the small of his back. "I have carried this tanto into battle with me three times in my life, and once it saved my life when all else had failed. For saving my daughter, I want you to have it."

He places it in my hand, and as I feel it, wondering about it, an information bar and description pop up, causing me to flinch.

**Sabu's Lucky Tanto**

**Chakra Metal - Double edged**

"Thank you, Commander Sabu," I tell him, before placing it in my belt at the small of my back.

"And thank you, Unmei. Now, I believe you've waited long enough. Koshin, please see him to the gates, and then get your hand taken care of."

* * *

**Land of Iron**

I was about 8km from **Irori** when I decided it was time to check out my new information and do my level ups. First I checked my nature information and saw that the 99 was flashing next to **Lightning**. I tapped on it and a new alert popped up.

**Mastery Earned!**

A small tingle in my chest was all that alerted me to something happening, and then suddenly my body was coated in **Lightning** Chakra. I could feel my muscles twitching and shaking under the onslaught, my brain firing at a million meters a second. I fell to my knees, the electricity discharging into the ground at last.

"H-holy shit…" I whispered, feeling the energy swirling inside of me.

I had thought before with the knowledge I gained about **Wind** that it was an amazing nature. The new information I had on **Lightning**, on electricity in general, was literally mind-blowing. I poured **Lightning** release Chakra into my body, and my muscles felt almost on fire, but I felt almost weightless in response. I got to my feet and took off at a slight jog, and I could tell I was moving two or three times faster than I normally would, for the same effort. I pushed in more, and more, my slight jog turning into a full sprint, the world passing by in nothing more than a blur. After another moment I slammed to a stop, the ground tearing up a bit as I slide to a stop.

'_I think I just discovered the secret to the Fourth Raikages '__**Chakra Mode**__'...or at least it seems to be very close in function._' I thought, slowly letting it fade away.

On top of the physical change, the coat of **Lightning** also seemed to increase my reflexes, vision, and mind. I almost couldn't fully describe it. However, as elated as I was to discover a long lost secret, I was much more interested in one came up next. After tapping on the **Level Up** alert, I was once more moving up in the world.

**1447/742XP till Lvl 11!**

**Level up!**

**+2 Stat Points**

**+2 Jutsu Points**

**1447/973 till Lvl 12!**

**Level up!**

**+2 Stat Points**

**+1 Feats**

**1447/1261 till Lvl 13!**

**Level up!**

**+2 Stat Points**

**+2 Bonus Stat Points**

**+2 Jutsu Points**

**1447/1612 till Lvl 14!**

**8 Stat Points Remain**

**6 Feats Remain**

**6 Jutsu Points Remain**

I put two points into **Perception**, three points into **Endurance**, and three points into **Charisma**. After finalizing my selections, I was presented with the screen I was really looking forward to.

**Chakra Feats**

**1\. Nature change** \- Lvl 1 Restricted - Stackable - Change your main nature to a new one.

**A. Dual Nature** \- Lvl 5 Restricted - Add a second nature at 100% mastery.

**A2. Triple Nature** \- Level 10 Restricted - Add a third nature at 100% mastery.

**2\. Bloodline Mixture** \- Lvl 8 Restricted - Mix two Mastered Chakra Natures to gain access to a Bloodline Limit, and gain Two C Rank Techniques and One B Rank Technique.

**A. Bloodline Mixture EX** \- Lvl 10 Mix three Mastered Chakra Natures to gain access to a Unique Bloodline, and gain Two C Rank Techniques and One B Rank Technique.

I had been eying these feats for the past few days, just wondering what life would be like with a real bloodline. **Kumo** has always considered those with a bloodline to be their strongest Ninja, and most were famous in their own right. Reaching out I tapped on the level 8 restricted **Bloodline Mixture**. A new box popped up asking me to choose which Chakra natures to mix. **Water**, **Earth**, and **Fire** were greyed out as I hadn't mastered them, so I simply tapped on **Wind** and **Lightning**.

**Mix Wind and Lightning release into a new Bloodline?**

I tapped yes, and entered a new phase in my life. A life of riches...a life of power...a life of asking questions out loud and receiving absolutely no answers.

"The fuck is **Swift Release**?"

* * *

A/N: And we're back! Unmei is a bit behind schedule, but I think he'll find that his new abilities do more than let him run faster. Until next time, this is Klldarkness, and this was Naruto: System Test!

As always, check discord for the skill and character sheet! discord gg/9bxjvcg


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto: System Test**

_A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Naruto is owned by Shueisha, Viz Media, and Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release."_

* * *

**Chapter 5: History Of The World Volume 1: Itachi Uchiha**

* * *

**Valley Of The End**

The rain continued to pour down, washing the blood of the two child warriors away. A lone Shinobi kneels in the mud, his hands clutching a ruined strip of orange cloth. There is a soft patter of steps, and a splash, as another ninja lands to join him.

"Kakashi!" He yells as he lands. "How long ago did they die?"

Kakashi doesn't even look up, just shaking his head as his single visible eye stares down at the cloth in his hands. Two hands grab him roughly by the shoulders turning him around to meet eye to eye with the Ninja that had joined him.

"Kakashi! No! No! How long ago did they die? Answer me damn it!" He demands.

With no answer, he tosses the man away, turning to survey the battlefield. A haze of energy passes over the battlefield before two figures appear in the sky above, their hand's inches apart. One coated in putrid purple charka, the other a blazing figure of fire. Dropping to his knee, clutching his face as his left eye closes permanently, there is an explosion above, the area again being coated in blood and gore.

'_Too late…_' He thinks, the event burned permanently into his mind through his Sharingan.

A kick slams into his head, launching him away from the area, his body bouncing off the ground several times before he manages to get his feet under him. As a lightning coated hand slams into his chest, he breaks apart into crows, reappearing in the middle of the lake on the surface.

"Of course you're able to talk and move now, Kakashi," Itachi says, watching the man prepare another blind rush.

Kakashi's hand lights up with electricity once more, "What did you do Itachi? How did that happen?"

"You're a fool Kakashi...I used **Izanagi**, one of two Uchiha Kinjutsu. A Genjutsu so powerful that it gives control of reality, for a cost." He replies, tapping his closed eye. "I tried to use it to save Sasuke and Naruto, but too long has passed. There was no time to reverse it _and_ save them...Had you answered me when I appeared, we may have been able to."

Kakashi takes a step back. "W-what?"

**Tsukiyomi**

"For the next 72 hours, you will relive this failure."

* * *

**Konoha**

Itachi sat upon the head of one of the Hokages, staring down at the village he gave up everything for.

'_My future, my family, my love...my brother. All for nothing…_' He thought.

"You might as well come out." He says, looking carefully over his right shoulder.

Three figures land atop the head as well, watching Itachi warily.

"What's brings you to **Konoha** today, Itachi?" the one in the middle asks.

"My brother died today…" Itachi replied, looking down at the village once more.

"...yes, a most regrettable event. You know I had nothing to do with that, however." He answers back.

Itachi climbs to his feet, undoing his cloak, letting it drop to his feet. He removes a ring from his finger, letting it fall to the folds of his cloak. He turns around slowly to face the trio, silence permeating the air.

"Itachi?" The figure starts again. "This is foolish…"

"Tell them to leave, Danzo. You know as well as any that I have enough blood on my hands. I don't want to add two more." Itachi says, his Sharingan spinning to life in his remaining eye.

Danzo Himura drops his lone eye to Itachi's feet, forcing himself to not meet the eye of last living Uchiha. A moment passes before he speaks.

"Fu, Torune, head back to base." He orders.

"S-sir?" Fu asks, glancing at Danzo.

"Go." He orders again.

The two Shinobi nod, before jumping down the side of the mountain, disappearing into the darkness.

"You're already sick, Itachi. Is this how you want to spend the last years of your life? Trapped in a cell, deep beneath the village you sacrificed everything for?" Danzo asks, beginning to unwrap his arm.

Itachi doesn't answer, waiting for Danzo to finish unwrapping his arm, the long strip of gauze getting caught in the wind and pulled away. Three heavy bands of gold are unsealed, dropping to the stone beneath with a heavy thump, revealing what was hidden beneath.

"I see," Itachi says, looking at Danzo's arm. "Was that the reason behind ordering me to kill the Uchiha? So you could make a mockery of our birthright?"

"Of course not, Itachi. Everything I have ever done was for **Konoha**, much like you. You and I have sacrificed the most for this village." Danzo replies. "I'll ask again, will you end this farce? We have come too far to end things like this. You have much more you could do still for **Konoha**. Don't make your sacrifices meaningless."

A blade pierces through Danzo's chest, before being yanked sideways to nearly bisect the man, blood spraying across the surface of the statue. A moment later Danzo's body shimmers away, only to appear a dozen feet away. One of the many eyes on his arm closes, fading to white. Three handseals, and a gust of wind slams into Itachi, who explodes into crows, reforming across the way. The two Ninja meet in midair, fist to hand, knee to knee, a back and forth flurry of blows. Itachi breaks through Danzo's defense, the knuckles of his hand slamming into Danzo's throat, the hard cartilage beneath snapping in two. They break apart, landing separately, where Danzo once more fades away, reappearing where he stood once more.

"That's twice now I've killed you Danzo, and only through the sacrifice of my own flesh and blood do you continue to live," Itachi says. "I would argue that that goes against the coveted will of fire, to sacrifice others so that you may survive, but I doubt it would mean anything to you."

"Do not talk to me of the Will of Fire, Itachi. The great tree of **Konoha** is watered by the blood of its Shinobi, the Roots beneath growing strong on their flesh, giving life to those that live in its peaceful shade." Danzo says, beginning a series of handseals. "Any sacrifice is worth maintaining that."

**Mokuton: Roots of Cyprus**

A wave of roots is unleashed from Danzo's modified arm, engulfing Itachi almost instantly. The roots dig into the stone of the monument, ripping up large slabs as it slides along. Itachi is bouncing from root to root, making steady progress towards Danzo's position.

**Triple Art: Brush Fire**

From the left a gust of wind, the right a blast of fire, meeting in the middle to engulf the drying wood. Outside of the conflagration, one of the two Danzo's pop in a burst of smoke, it's memories passing to the original. Danzo's hand snaps out, grabbing a Kunai that was aimed for his throat. He freezes in place, before stumbling slightly, another Kunai slicing into the back of his head, his body fading away.

"How resourceful, Itachi. To grab my attention with a thrown Kunai, and to use **Tsukuyomi** with the slightest eye contact. I have always maintained that your genius is the brightest **Konoha** will ever see." Danzo says, watching another eye on his arm close.

"A long time ago, Danzo, the Uchiha people abused **Izanagi** much as you do. To escape the consequences of their actions, they were willing to sacrifice half of their potential." Itachi explains as he lands amongst the destruction, blood pouring from his remaining eye.

"Enough with the talking, Itachi. **Konoha** is already readying her forces below. This fight has gone on long enough." Danzo interrupts. "I have six eyes left, and even someone of your skill is unable to kill me six times in less than a minute."

"I know. You could tell I was going to win this battle and kill you, so you went for a flashy move that would alert them that something was amiss. I tell you this, Danzo so that maybe one day you'll understand how you have failed **Konoha**," Itachi explains.

"There is no failure for me, Itachi, only setbacks," Danzo replies. "You should know that better than anyone else."

"Look at me, Danzo, and see how you have failed."

* * *

Tsunade lands first, chakra filling her muscles as she prepares for what seems to be a momentous battle. The monument is ruined, two of the five heads crushed and crumbling, the others broken in multiple places. For such a short fight, the damage to the area was extreme. But as she surveys the battlefield, her eyes rimmed in the red of sadness and sleeplessness, she finds something almost inexplicable. In front of her stands Danzo Himura, completely still, a set of eyes on his arm slowly closing and then opening a moment later. The face of her grandfather sticks out of his shoulder.

"The fuck…" she whispers, watching Danzo's arm.

Yet as surprising as that was, just past him is another even bigger surprise. Itachi Uchiha sits on his knees, arms behind his head, eyes closed. Another Shinobi lands next to Tsunade.

"Tsunade?" He asks, before being motioned to silence.

"Danzo?" She calls out, but no response is forthcoming.

"He won't reply, Tsunade," Itachi tells her from where he sits.

"Explain, traitor." Tsunade snaps.

"He was abusing an Uchiha Kinjutsu known as **Izanagi**. It allows one to alter destiny, at a cost. It's counterpart **Izanami**, forces one to accept their fate." Itachi explains. "Danzo is trapped until he accepts that his actions, here, and in the past, have led to ruin. I have my doubts that he ever will, so until that time, he will be trapped within **Izanami** forever."

"However, Tsunade, I must correct one thing," Itachi replied, turning to face her. "I am no traitor."

Tsunade can't tear her eyes away from Itachi's, the unseeing white a stark reflection to the blood and grime on his face.

"Itachi Uchiha, you are a missing-nin of **Konoha** and will be treated as such. You will enter our custody, and be held until such a time that you can face trial for your actions, both past, and present."

"So be it."

* * *

**Six Months Later**

Itachi Uchiha awoke to the sound of a door opening in the distance. He had spent an unknown amount of time locked away, interrogated, questioned, and finally left alone. It had been several days since he had last heard anyone other than the unknown ninja that gives him two meals a day. Steps continue down the hallway before the door to his cell is unlocked.

"Stand prisoner." The voice orders.

Itachi stands, where his hands are locked behind him, a seal placed along his wrists. He is led down the hallway, passed several long hallways, and several sets of doors. Multiple turns are made, several redundant, meant simply to confuse him in case of an escape attempt. Eventually, he is led through an archway, the scent of the air changing to that of many people. Hands guide him to a seat, a seat that he has become quite familiar with the past few months.

"Itachi Uchiha," Tsunade says from where she sits.

"Tsunade," Itachi replies, nodding in her direction.

"Two days ago I received some information from an unexpected source. Information that helps your case, and helps your story." Tsunade starts. "Danzo Himura it seems, in his somewhat skewed wisdom, had planned ahead for the possibility that he may one day fall in battle before he is able to choose a successor for his Root Operation. If he were to die before then, Root's command would fall to the current acting Hokage."

"Five days ago, After nearly six months trapped within your Genjutsu, Danzo passed away having never awoken. Three days later, a Root Operative appeared before me, and led me to their base, giving me access to their entire trove of data. While picking through the data, I came upon a set of scrolls." Tsunade says, tossing the folder down. "Within this scroll, sealed within other scrolls, sealed within other scrolls, are a set of scrolls telling everything there is to know about the coup you mentioned in your testimony. Signed and sealed orders from Hiruzen himself, ordering you to kill every last Uchiha."

The previously quiet room explodes with sound, yelling, screaming, things being thrown.

"Quiet!" Tsunade yells, slamming her fist into the desk, cracking it in half.

After silence is returned, she continues.

"Another scroll documents your agreement with Danzo, your orders to act as a spy for **Konoha**, even while we chase you to the ends of the earth. Another contains your mission reports, over a thousand of them, detailing everything from troop movements in **Kumo**, to a half scribbled note with half baked plans for Sound and Sand to work together to invade **Konoha**." Tsunade finishes. "At this time, Itachi, I find you not guilty of murder, not guilty of treason, not guilty of village abandonment, and not guilty of treason. Please accept my apologies for all that this village has done to you and yours."

* * *

**One Year Later**

Three Genin land amongst a group of trees, each pulling out a scroll. Together they run up to a small cottage, dropping their scrolls into a basket that waits outside. As they leave, they hear the door behind them open, but when they turn, the door is already closed, the basket empty.

"My dad says one of the leafs greatest Shinobi lives out here." The first says as they hop back into the trees.

"Really? What did he do?" The second asks.

"I dunno. My dad said he would tell me when I'm older."

Within the cottage a man sits at a table, unsealing the food and supplies from within the first scroll, before carefully putting it all away. Sitting back down, he goes back to the scroll he was attempting to read, the raised letters readable, but at a snail's pace. Where before something like this would have felt like a waste of precious time, after Tsunade healed him he felt that for once he had more time than ever.

'_I just wish Sasuke could be here for this._' He thinks, before shaking his head sadly.

* * *

**Two Years Later**

The bell of the shop door jingles slightly as it opens, a tall man stepping through carefully, making his way to the front.

He stops once he reaches the front, "Excuse me?" He calls out.

"One moment!" He hears from the back room before footsteps rush towards the front.

The owner of the voice steps through the doorway that marks the back room, quickly moving to stand across from him.

"Welcome! How can I...Oh!" The shop owner exclaims, covering her mouth. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's no worries, miss. I was hoping to get a set of practice Kunai if you have any in stock." Itachi asks.

"Oh, yes, of course. One second!" She replies, before practically dashing into the back and returning.

She sets them on the counter, where Itachi picks them up, feeling each of them in turn. He studies them with his fingers, even sliding his fingers along the dull edge.

"Um...would...would it be easier if you could see?" She says, before squeaking. "Oh gosh, I am so sorry. I didn't mean that the way that it sounded. I can't believe I said that mister Uchiha sir. I swear I never know when to shut up, I-"

"It's okay," He says, forestalling her continued stammers. "Yes, it would be easier if I could see them. However, studying them this way is a close second."

"I...well, I could help?" She replies quietly.

Cocking his head to the side, he asks, "What do you mean?"

Tentatively reaching out, she takes his hand in both of hers, before making two handseals around his hands.

**Secret Art: Eye for an Eye**

Slowly the darkness in his mind is lifted, first hazy, before suddenly clear. He can see his own face, unable to control what he's looking at. The focus is on his lips, before jumping up to his Hitai-ate, covering his eyes, no longer crossed out as it once was. The focus shifts down to their hands, held together, before finally looking down at the training Kunai.

"I...um...I'm a Yamanaka, though I never finished the academy. I could never get most of our family Jutsu to work. The one I could is almost entirely useless, except to let someone else see what I see for as long as I hold it." She explains.

"I see…" He replies, before pausing. "Literally."

She giggles, as his free hand inspects the Kunai, doing her best not to glance at his face, and keep her eyes focused on the Kunai.

"I'm Jiyu Yamanaka." She tells him, as the Jutsu ends.

"Itachi Uchiha...Tell me, Jiyu...when do you get off of work?"

* * *

**Two Years Later - Land of Iron**

"Will you all please sit?" Mifune asks, motioning with both hands to the chairs.

Once everyone is seated, he continues. "You have all been called here at the insistence of the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju. Because of this, I give her the floor to start."

"Thank you, Mifune, both for allowing this summit and for the floor. Fellow Kages, I've called you all to this summit with grave news. It has come to our attention that each of the other nations Jinchuriki have gone missing." Tsunade says.

"And what do you know of that?!" A, The Raikage, rages, standing up quickly.

"Please Raikage, sit. Let her say her piece. You know I would not have called you here unless I felt there was a chance what she has to say is the truth." Mifune says quickly.

"A, I am sorry about your brother. However, I believe that I know who is behind these disappearances." Tsunade replies.

"Who, Tsunade?" Baki asks.

"There is a group of S Rank Missing Nin known as Akatsuki. Itachi, please explain the situation to them."

"Yes, Tsunade."

And so began the Fourth Shinobi World War… Many would die, suffering until the last moment. They say that in war there are no victories, just lesser defeats. That, however, is for another time. Instead, we jump a few years ahead…

* * *

**Seven Years Later**

There is a slight knock on the cottages front door, alerting its occupants to a visitor. One of them moves to the door, opening it slightly, before calling back over her shoulder.

"Itachi, Kakashi Hatake is here to speak to you."

"Thank you, Jiyu," Itachi says, opening the door and stepping out.

He finds Kakashi by one of the many trees, waiting patiently for him.

"Kakashi...What brings you by?" Itachi asks as it had been many, many years since the two had spoken.

"Itachi...I've come to apologize," Kakashi replies. "To apologize and to ask for your forgiveness."

"What for Kakashi? You've never seriously wronged me. All of our past conflicts were based on perceived sides." Itachi says, contemplating what Kakashi had said.

"If I had answered you when you first appeared, instead of being frozen, lost in my own failure, we could have saved your brother," Kakashi explains. "And even then, after sacrificing one of your eyes, I attacked you, thinking you were playing some sort of trick to torture me."

"Kakashi...It was never your fault. I made a split decision to force my brother to hate me, so that all his blame would be on me, never to think that **Konoha** had ordered the Uchiha dead. That drove him to madness. Had I not done that, he never would have left, he never would have fought Naruto, and neither would have died." Itachi says, pausing slightly. "What I did to you on the edge of that lake was wrong of me. I blamed you for something you had absolutely no control over and then tortured you with it. If anyone should apologize, it's me."

Kakashi sighs, brushing his hair back. "We're both fools."

"We are, yes. Let's agree instead, that we're both at fault and both not at fault. That neither of us could change what happened, and that we've suffered enough for the past." Itachi states.

A few moments of silence pass, before Kakashi nods. "I can agree to that."

"Thank you, Kakashi. I-" Itachi starts but is interrupted.

"Daddy Daddy! Look!" A small voice calls, as a young girl comes falling from a tree, three Kunai's launched into perfect bullseyes.

"Good job Heiwa!" Itachi calls back.

"Is that…?" Kakashi asks, watching her collect the Kunai.

"My daughter, yes. She's six, and I think she may be even better than I was at that age." Itachi explains.

"She looks just like your wife," Kakashi replies.

"She does...She has my eyes though." Itachi answers back.

Kakashi lifts his own Hitai-ate, before setting it back into place. "How is that possible?"

"She was born with them fully matured...As you're not an Uchiha, you would never have learned this...among the Uchiha, we have a legend that refers to the "Curse Of Hatred". We are greatly devoted to love and friendship, and when they are threatened, we can instantly turn that love into hatred. We then strive for perfection, for superiority. The despair releases chakra, which often manifests in our initial Sharingan." Itachi explains. "I did not give in to that hatred. I came to **Konoha** intent to get revenge against the one I felt most responsible for all that had befallen me. Yet when faced with him, even after seeing the depths of his own depravity, I realized that the one I hated most was myself. So I sacrificed my remaining eye to give the one I hated a second chance."

"But Danzo…?" Kakashi asked the obvious question.

"I trapped us both. Unlike Danzo, I already knew that I had failed. Myself, my family, and my village. I could accept that, and so **Izanami** could no longer hold me. And when I was free, I could feel it. I was well, and truly free. I broke the curse of hatred, and it did not pass to my daughter." Itachi answers.

* * *

**180 years later**

A small hamlet, quiet, quaint, yet filled with happy people. Several dozen people live there with their families, trading with the nearby **Konoha**, creating a peaceful life for themselves. A sudden cry breaks the silence, a child yelling in happiness.

"Dad! Dad look!" A small child yells, running into the central square. "Is that the statue?"

A bored looking father walks along slowly behind his son. "It is. Calm down though kid. The Uchiha like to keep it quiet here."

"Sorry, dad…" The kid says, looking down.

"Don't worry about it." The dad replies.

"So who is this statue for? Was he a big hero like the Hokage?" The kid asks.

"He was, yeah. You'll learn about him in the academy if you pass the entrance exam." He answers.

"What did he do though?" The kid asks.

"Well…" The dad replies, "He did a lot of things. He sacrificed it all for **Konoha**, he fought in the Fourth Shinobi World War despite being blind, and he held off the leader of Akatsuki long enough to evacuate **Konoha**, giving time for the others to band together and win the battle. He later went on to be one of **Konoha's** greatest teachers of Philosophy. One of his many books is required reading for Chunins and above."

"Woooow. He did all that?" The kid asks, studying the statue with more attention.

"That and more, kid."

The small child looks up at the statue, studying his wry grin, and his Hitai-ate covered eyes. He looks down, reading the plaque affixed to the bottom.

"Itachi Uchiha - The Shinobi who saw more without eyes than most did with."

* * *

A/N: And we're back and better than ever! As I mentioned before, I have 200 years of history to build for Unmei's story, and here is the first part! I'm thinking I'll do a history chapter every five chapters? I think that will be enough to build something special for you all. Hopefully, you guys enjoy my take on Itachi and appreciate that he had a mostly happy ending. Let me know in a review!

Until next time, this is Klldarkness, and you just read Chapter 5, of Naruto: System Test!


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto: System Test**

_A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Naruto is owned by Shueisha, Viz Media, and Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release."_

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Triumphant Return...**

* * *

**Land of Rice**

**Tutorial: So you've created a bloodline?**

I look on in disbelief as the new pop up walks me through what all I've unlocked. By combining the two previously mastered natures, I now had the ability to mix them into a new nature. **Swift Release** was **Lightning** and **Wind**. **Lightning** was known for its speed, while **Wind** is best used for cutting, but as I've shown since I learned it, it has plenty of uses outside of that. I only received 50 percent mastery of my new bloodline, which made sense I suppose. The information I was given after tapping through seemed to say that **Swift Release** was all about speed. Not only just about speed, but speed in it's every form.

As promised by the feat, I received three new Jutsu in relation to **Swift Release**, but it didn't say much on what they did. The first was marked only as "**Velocity - Lvl 1**". The other two had much more information to give, and the names themselves made it clear how useful they were. Five handseals and my right hand seemed to blur, vibrating at a rapid speed. I made a fist and threw a simple jab.

**Jotun: Loud Strike**

+0.5

A crash as loud as an exploding seal erupts from my hit, the tree directly in front of me split in two from the force of the air alone. The Chakra in my hand diminished a little bit, and I felt I could probably do another two hits before it ended completely. I could also split the energy between my hands or even feet for other attacks. I let the Jutsu drop and began the handseals for the next Jutsu.

**Jotun: Impossible Speed**

+0.5

The world slowed down around me, but I could move at my normal speed. In the top right of my vision, I could see a little countdown that was moving in real time relative to me, telling me I had a bit over 5 seconds like this. As that number matched one-tenth of my current mastery of **Swift Release**, I assumed it was related.

'_Amazing…_' I thought, watching a leaf fall from a tree nearby in super slow motion.

With a slight pop of motion and noise, the world came back to normal speed. I shook my head slightly as I felt slightly uneasy after that experience. The final Jutsu was marked as **Supplementary** on my sheet and didn't seem to have handseals. Instead, it seemed, I just needed to put the mixed Chakra into things. I flooded my body with a mixture of **Lightning **and **Wind**, my entire form blurring where I stood.

**Jotun: Velocity Lvl 1**

The world was shaking slightly to my vision, but nothing that couldn't be adjusted for. Much like **Impossible Dodge**, the world was super slowed down around me. Not quite so much, but enough to be noticeable. The timer was back and was counting down from 50 minutes, a steady drain on my Chakra.

'_I think this is meant for traveling? The other is obviously used to dodge an attack or move around in a small space. This one though has a longer timer, less of a Chakra drain, but also doesn't seem to slow things down...or does it speed me up?_' I wondered. '_I guess only one way to find out…_'

And with that thought, I took off running, an explosion of noise and pressure in my wake.

* * *

**Land of Lightning - 40 minutes later**

I jumped from the side of a tree, landing on the ground and continuing on. I couldn't describe it, but my speed was insane. I quickly realized that I was leaving a wave of some sort of energy in my wake, stripping the leaves off of trees, kicking up dirt. Not only would this give someone a path to follow, but it was rude to the landscape. To combat this, I was instead traveling in long jumps. I would land, roll, take four steps, and then launch myself back into the sky. I wasn't sure how fast I was moving, but I was in the air for ten seconds at a time on my counter, easily traversing a hundred meters per jump.

'_The fact that it's no harder than a normal run and jumps for me is a huge bonus,_' I thought, as I jumped again.

I was quickly getting in sight of one of the outposts, and as I didn't want to cause an issue, I landed and released the Chakra. Using **Velocity** had eaten away at most of my Chakra, but a soldier pill would take care of that easily enough. I continued at a nice run till I passed the outpost, whistling out one of our current codes so I didn't get ambushed. I moved on past and continued on my way to **Kumo**.

* * *

**Kumogakure**

I walked through the gates and signed in, getting a look for being back seven days earlier than I'd written down, but as I'd passed the code checks, I was let through. My first stop was the mission hall where I dropped off the scrolls containing the orders.

**Event Passed!**

'**Oooooh the Irony!'**

**Travel to Iron Country and collect Kuraku's order.**

**B Rank - 14 Day Time Limit**

**Success!**

**+775 Ryo**

**+60XP**

**+100 Relationship to Kuraku.**

After collecting my items, I headed over to the Raikages main building. While the Raikages office was at the top of the tower, the lower levels were mostly offices, administration, and storage. After going up two flights of stairs I found myself in the lobby for the Chunin Commanders office.

"Hi Shiro, is Commander Gure in at the moment?" I ask the receptionist.

"He is, yes. He's a bit busy though. May I ask what you needed?" She replies.

"I just came back from a mission to **Iron**, and a few different things happened. I'd like to inform him of the situation and to also turn in something I acquired during the mission." I reply.

"Hmm...Why not just turn it into **Logistics and Acquisitions**? They normally handle this type of things." She asks, taking notes.

"It's ah...a bit more sensitive than that," I whisper, giving her a look to hopefully imply that this is a serious thing.

"Well, let me go talk to him and see if he's willing to spare the time. Name?" She asks.

"Unmei."

* * *

She comes out of his office a few minutes later and lets me know he's willing to spare a few moments. I enter his office, pulling the two scrolls I'd obtained out of my inventory, making sure no one saw me pull it from nothing.

"Commander, thank you for seeing me. I know you're busy." I tell him as I sit down.

"Of course, of course. Now, Shiro was telling me you'd had an interesting mission?" He asks, getting to the point quickly.

"Yes, Commander. Two things of note happened. While I was in **Iron**, I saved a random civilian from being kidnapped. While I know our policy isn't to interfere, it worked out in our favor. The civilian was Sukikyo, daughter of Commander Sabu, leader of **Iron**." I answer. "He gave me this Tanto as thanks."

He takes the offered Tanto, nodding. "I'll have the seal experts take a look to make sure there aren't any hidden traps. If it comes back clean, I'll have them return it to you. Now, while saving the daughter of the leader of a foreign nation is quite good news, and I _will_ be sure that it's marked in your files, I don't quite think that requires a personal meeting. What else happened?" He finishes.

"While I was passing through rice I came across a set of underground tunnels that were being guarded by **Sound Nin**. While investigating I came across...this." I say, setting the first of two scrolls down.

"And what is that?" He asks.

"I've been led to believe that that scroll contains the long lost **Taki** **Kinjutsu**,** Earth Grudge Fear**," I answer.

He starts to reply before pausing, a look of confusion that is rapidly followed by understanding. "Repeat that."

"The **Jiongu**, sir," I replied excitedly, before explaining. "**Sound Nin** was excavating one of Kakuza's hidden vaults. I killed and removed the two Genin that was on 24/7 guard and stole it. A Jounin level **Sound Nin** followed me out, hoping to take the scroll and use it himself. I killed him, barely. His name was Herutsu, I have his head in a second scroll in case he has a bounty out."

"I see…" Gure replied, looking contemplative. "Shiro!"

A moment later the door opened, Shiro waiting.

"Shiro, go up to Shogeki's office. If he's there, tell him I need him here ASAP. I mean extremely urgent." Gure orders.

"What if he isn't there?" Shiro asked.

"Then get the Raikage."

* * *

It was a long ten minutes waiting for either the Jounin Commander or the Raikage himself to show up. I was thankful at least that in the end, Shogeki was available. As well-liked as the Raikage was, I didn't want to have to explain this to him.

"So this scroll contains the **Jiongu**?" Shogeki asked after I explained everything to him.

"Yes, sir," I replied. "At least, that's what I've been led to believe." I was quick to correct.

"Interesting." He replied.

Pulling out a small jar, he began using its contents to write a series of seals on the floor, a circle about half a foot across. A few silent minutes later he finished with a flourish, took the scroll from the desk, and set it inside.

"I assume you didn't open the scroll?" He asks.

"No, sir," I replied.

He did four hand seals, before placing his hands on the circle. A cross-crossing field of black electricity formed around the circle, a barrier formed of pure energy. As it finished forming, with a crack, the energy turned into an almost clear sheet.

"Gure, I'm going to open the barrier enough for you to reach a hand in. Channel some Chakra into it, and it should unravel." Shogeki orders. "The moment you put any chakra into it, pull your hand back out immediately. If this is the **Jiongu**, and it tries to escape, I'll have to close the barrier with your arm in their or not."

Gure nods, following the orders. With a screech as the scroll unravels, black liquid threads pour out of it, slamming into the now-closed barrier. After getting shocked several times, it seemed to puddle in the center, almost seeming to look at us.

"Gure, four-point barrier seal, please," Shogeki ordered.

"Will it be okay to layer them?" He asks as he moves to perform it.

"Yes, it'll be fine. Set the points six centimeters from the directionals around my barrier. When you finalize, I'll end mine, and it'll seal it back into the scroll." Shogeki explains.

A few short minutes later, the scroll was resealed, and I was getting an appraising look from both.

"Unmei, was it?" Shogeki asks.

"Yes sir," I answer immediately.

"So, you found the actual **Jiongu**." He replies.

"Uh, yes sir, it seems that way," I answer lamely.

He nods to himself for a moment. "So you didn't use it? Your first thought wasn't to sell it to **Taki**? Or **Iwa**? They would pay millions for this, you know."

"No Commander. I thought it best to turn it in safely." I explain.

"Interesting." He replies. "Well, I'll make sure it's noted in your files. You'll probably get a commendation for it. Gure, when your meeting is done come see me."

With that, he left, taking the scroll with him.

"Congratulations Unmei, that is quite the find." Commander Gure says after Shogeki leaves.

"Thank you, sir," I reply. "I'll go ahead and take my leave now. I need to check in with **Bounties** to see if this Jounin had any active contracts out on him."

"Of course of course! And thank you for bringing this to me. There is no telling what could have happened to the scroll along the way if **Logistics and Acquisitions** had gotten their hands on it." He replied, walking me out.

* * *

**Shogeki's Office**

"Commander?" Gure started once he had come to visit.

"Gure, tell me what you know of Unmei."

* * *

**Main Street**

After spending an hour with **Bounties** to search if Herutsu had any bounties, and collecting a small advance on a bounty from Konoha, I headed back to my apartment to get some real sleep, on a real bed. Along the way, I spoke with a few friends I hadn't seen in a while, and also made plans for dinner that night to catch up. After opening the sealed window and double checking that my apartment was empty, I settled down for a much-needed nap.

* * *

**Next day**

I stopped in at the mission desk and picked up a two-day border patrol mission. After all the excitement of the last mission, I thought it best to take it slow for a few days, test out my new abilities. It was barely sunrise, and I was already signing out at the front gates and taking off at a soft jog. The area around **Kumo** was an interesting mixture of mountains, streams, down into a giant conifer tree forest as it gets closer to the **Land of Fire**. A border patrol generally involved heading down to the border, hitting a few of our outposts along the way, before going east or west along the southern border till we reach a specific point and then back north. At my normal speed, it was only about four hours to the southern border, and I imagine I could do the trip in minutes with both the **Lightning Coat** or **Swift Release**.

However, as the border patrols are meant to survey the area, speed wasn't the goal so I'd be taking this slowly, no rush. As I signed out at the gate, glanced at my compass, and set out south by southwest for the first outpost, I had a slight smile on my face. The past week had been an interesting one, and I couldn't help but feel slightly optimistic about my new potential. With the sun blazing down, the first light breeze and melting snow of spring in the air...It would have been nice to know ahead of time that the opening salvo for the Sixth Shinobi World War was on its way...

* * *

A/N: What's this?! Two updates in a week, even though barely anyone reviewed my last chapter and left me broken hearted?! That's right! Because much like a parent, I love each of you unconditionally.

But if you could please review I would really appreciate it! It lets me know you enjoyed the chapter, appreciate my efforts, and look forward to future chapters. Writing inspiration! Huge thanks to those that review! There were some extremely tough times while writing DB that only my core group of reviewers helped me get through. As dedicated as I was, I think it would have taken much longer to finish had I not had them.

* * *

Unmei is heading back out, and danger looms ahead. Unaware that he's now the main character in a video game, will his fumbles lead to disaster? Find out next time...on Naruto! System Test!


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto: System Test**

_A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Naruto is owned by Shueisha, Viz Media, and Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release."_

* * *

A quick moment to answer a question:

Someone reviewed and expressed confusion as to why someone could be S rank, but low level, while someone with a higher level, could be easily killed in comparison to what they felt someone that level should be. The reason for this is because level and Ninja Rank aren't directly connected. So, level and stats are based more on what you've done(experience gain), and much much less on what you _can_ do. Your Ninja rank, however, is entirely based on what you're able to do. For example, consider Unmei. At the start of the story, he would be low to mid C rank at best. His jutsu were okay, his stats were okay. After becoming **The Gamer**, however, and immediately learning several new Jutsu over the next day or so, his ability to fight and kill skyrocketed. Along with that, so would his inherent rank. The game assigns rank, but the villages do as well. They would still currently consider him a lower rank than the game does because they don't know what he can do. Of course, he has achieved more since the start of the story, and the higher-ups are taking notice...

* * *

**Chapter 7: And so it begins...**

* * *

I slid down a small hill, using the added momentum to hop into the air and land in the branches of a large tree. Being so far south of **Kumo** meant the forests were much thicker, less open mountain. The trees here were thousands of years old, towering higher than the best of our buildings, branches as thick as a person could be tall. I'd passed two of the four outposts I planned to hit already, the other two on the far east side of my planned course. With nothing to report, no surprises on the horizon, I was quite happy that I had taken this small mission. I sat down on the branch I was on, and simply continued to watch the area around me for an hour. As I sat there, I took the time to practice using pure **Swift Release** chakra. One thing that stuck out to me was that I could affect the mixture's potency. While under normal circumstances it was 50/50, I could easily make it 30/70, or 40/60 if I wanted to.

'_Though, potency doesn't really make much sense…_' I thought.

It was more like I was making slightly less of the **Swift Release** mixture, and I would have leftover **Wind** or **Lightning** that was still usable, depending on how I mixed it. For example, I could use **Shocking Grasp** sealessly. So I could use **Swift Release** techniques, and as long as I did a mixture that left extra **Lightning** Chakra in my system, I could also use **Shocking Grasp** without needing to switch what nature release I was using. This was an interesting discovery, and I fully planned to use it in the future.

***crack***

I instantly stop breathing, sitting completely still, only my eyes moving ever so slightly to survey the area in front of me. Someone, or something, just broke a branch. The animals in the area had also gone completely silent. I flood my body with **Swift Release**, rapidly turning my head left and right to check my area, before ending in my original position as I let the Chakra drop.

"You're focusing on your front too much."

I throw myself off the branch on the first syllable from behind me, beginning a string of hand seals as I flip to land on my feet. Before I manage to drop half the distance, a foot slams into my back and throws me off course. I fly by a tree, and abandon my Jutsu to reach out and grab the tree with my Chakra infused hand. The bark is ripped off as I slide by, but eventually, I stick, my arm nearly pulled from its socket as I stop in mid-air. I bring my feet down to the side of the tree, turning as I do, finally getting my eyes on my assailant, and freeze. Dressed in a loose-fitting white outfit, a black hood, and a bone white mask over their face, I recognize them as a member of the **Kumogakure Yurei**, an elite of our Ninja Forces. A **Kumo Ghost** is expected to be the best of the best, executing the will of the **Kage** without anyone ever knowing they were there.

If it weren't for the name floating above them, I would have assumed this was an assassination attempt.

"Joka?" I ask.

My assailant, who had been in the process of pulling a sword from a scabbard on their back pauses, before pushing it back in. Reaching up, she grabs her mask and pulls it off, revealing her face.

"How the hell did you know it was me, Unmei?" She asks, "My voice was different, I didn't use any of my abilities, and I even made sure to move differently from how we fought before!"

"I uh...I don't know really. I could just tell?" I reply, not sure how to explain. I definitely couldn't say I could see her name above her head. "But wait, are you a Ghost?"

"I'm not allowed to answer that." She replies, before reaching into her pouch and pulling out a scroll. "I was supposed to test you before giving you this, but seeing as you've figured out who I am, that's moot."

She tosses it over to me and I snag it out of the air. There is a seal of some sort holding it closed.

"Before you open that, know that this mission is classified. Opening it sends a signal to an office in **Kumo**, alerting them that it's been opened. If you read it and do not accept it, you will be required to stay with me for the next 48 hours so that the mission can be completed by someone else." Joka says, before putting her mask back in place. "If you accept the mission, you will be acting as a Ghost, meaning you leave no trace. No one knows you were there, no one knows that a **Kumo** Shinobi was in that area. You will be provided with an outfit like my own, which contains seals. Should you die, your body will burn to ash. Should you be captured, your body will burn to ash."

"What happens if I don't open it, and refuse outright?" I ask, studying the scrolls exterior, mulling over her words.

"Nothing. I take the scroll, you continue your patrol. But that would be the last time you're approached by us." She replies.

I nod, before channeling Chakra into the scroll, allowing it to pop open. I unravel it and begin to read. One thing that sticks out to me immediately is a section at the bottom that is made of a very complicated sealing array. If for some reason the mission parameters change, I can use the array to send a long distance pulse of Chakra, using dash/dot, to communicate with my "Controller".

Nodding I ask, "Do you know what is in this scroll?"

"I do not." She replies.

"Interesting," I tell her. "Can I ask why me?"

"Apparently you've been making some waves this week. This offer came from the top." She replies.

"I see," I answer. "I accept, then."

**New Mission**

"**In The Undead Of Night"**

_Kiri No, one of Kumo's satellite villages has dropped all contact. Two messengers and a trio of Chunin are MIA after being sent to regain contact. Investigate the disappearances, report back. Time Limit: 48hrs._

_Objective 1: Survive_

_Objective 2: ?_

_Objective 3: ?_

_'That's not ominous at all._' I thought.

She pulls another scroll from her pouch and tosses it to me. "That contains what you will need for this mission. You have 48 hours to return to this exact spot, mission complete. Ghosts do not fail, understand?"

I unseal the contents of the scroll, revealing a pouch, and an outfit that matches Joka's. I strip and then pull it on, tightening the drawstrings around my wrists and ankles. I pull the black hood up, before looking around for the mask.

"Here," Joka says, handing me the mask.

I place it on, the back of the mask seemingly molding to my face as though it were made for me. I seal my normal items away, before placing them in the new white pouch on my side.

"For this mission, your name will be Urami. Whatever the mission is, do not be seen, do not be heard, and if you plan to survive this, do not get caught."

* * *

**8 Hours Later - North East Tundra - Outskirts of Kiri No**

To give myself as much time as possible I used **Swift Release** to get on location as fast as possible. I arrived a bit tired, but a **Soldier Pill** fixed that instantly. I'd moved carefully for the past three miles, and if my memory was correct, as soon as I crested this mountain pass, I should be able to see **Kiri No**. **Kiri No** is one of seven smaller villages within **Lightning**, under the protection and control of **Kumogakure**. While autonomous, they were required to provide shelter and supplies to our Ninja as needed. That we haven't heard from them in a while, and several of our forces MIA, this could be a big deal.

A snowstorm was moving into the area, which was both a help and a hindrance. While visibility had dropped for anyone that might see me, while I could see them from a good distance based on the floating information above their head, it did make leaving tracks an issue. Thankfully I could use **Wind Release** to move the snow around behind me, while also making a slight vacuum near my skin to keep my body heat. I'd tried walking on top of the snow, but it wasn't yet thick enough for my Chakra to really stick just yet.

'_I am so glad I chose __**Wind**_,' I thought, as a particularly strong gust pushes against my vacuum. '_I'd be an ice cube right now._'

I slid down a small icy hill, before making the trek up the other side, and after pushing through the sparse snow covered trees, I got my first look at **Kiri No** since I was a Genin. About 60 buildings laid out in irregular rings, along with a central square, **Kiri No** was one of the middle sized villages under **Kumo**. At my current vantage point and distance, even with this storm, I should have been able to see the fires burning in homes, or the central square. Yet the area as far as the eye could see was pitch black. With no choice but to move in closer and investigate, I began the slow trek down the other side of the mountain.

* * *

Even with snow falling down all around me, the air was eerily still. I was no more than a dozen meters from the edge of the outer circle, and yet I could see no lights in the buildings I faced, I could hear no noise from a village with over 300 people living within it. Using **Swift Release** I made it to the buildings closest to me, quickly making it to the top after peering over to be sure there wasn't anyone waiting. While I could see people's information above their heads, there was a distance requirement to it. I hadn't measured it exactly, but I estimated it was about 100 meters. Yet while perched on the roof of this building, there were no signs of life in any of the buildings within that area.

I moved silently between buildings, roof to roof, working my way towards the center. Every way I looked I found nothing, an entire village of people devoid of life. From what the scroll said, they had lost contact less than a week ago and had sent out the Chunin on day four. They were expected to make contact yesterday and report back, but nothing had come of it. I made a small hop between two buildings, my range finally hitting the central square, and I froze, my body struck with what I can only describe as terror.

**Yūbokumin Aku no Kami no Ningyō Lvl 48 - Undetected**

**42,194XP**

I forced myself to carefully approach, moving no more than a few feet per minute, doing my utmost best not to make the slightest noise. After nearly half an hour I had managed to get close enough to actually see the monster before me.

'_Nomad, Puppet of an Evil God._' I thought, studying his name and title.

The name was recognizable to me, from my study of our Bingo Book. Yūbokumin was a missing-nin from **Suna**, currently ranked SS Class. None of the information in our books had him down as a Jashinist, which made his abilities even scarier. The tall pale man stood surrounded by bodies, a literal wall of them encircling the entire center square, stacked four or five high in places. Men, women, children, even the animals, all slaughtered. In the center square, the three missing Chunin were staked to standing logs at their shoulders, and hips, clearing having suffered for a long time before death. The man is talking, but his words are lost in the wind of the storm, as he cleans the blood and gore off of a bladed gauntlet he wears only on his left hand. I carefully reach into the hip pouch, feeling the mission scroll until I was able to find the spot to channel chakra to communicate to my handler.

"_Urami. Emergency._" I pulse.

The answer takes a minute to come back. "_Go._"

"_Contact made, village dead, Chunin dead. Jashin._" I replied.

"_Capture?_" They ask.

I consider the question for a moment, weighing the odds. "_Negative_. _Target known. Yūbokumin._"

"_Do not engage. Objective change: Keep watch, backup in route. 3 hr. Capture paramount._"

I replied affirmative, before slinking back slowly and carefully. As much as I'd love all that experience, the chance that this man just erases me from existence is far too high. Thankfully I didn't need to see the man in order to keep an eye on him, as I could keep buildings between us, and simply watch the glowing info bar instead. I slip down the side of one of the buildings, creating a vacuum between two buildings so my landing is silent, before slipping into an open door and hiding within the building. Three hours was forever when all you could do was watch.

* * *

**Not three hours later**

The follower of Jashin hadn't done much besides move through the village, house by house. I assumed he was searching for something, and he must have found it as he was quickly heading for the edge of town. I made the split decision to follow as fast as possible, and enveloped myself in a vacuum and run out of the building. I couldn't breathe, but I had a few minutes before that would become an issue. I quickly pulsed that he was on the move and that I was following, through the mission scroll. I didn't immediately get an answer, so I let go so one of my hands wasn't completely useless. The man was moving quickly, far too quick for me to keep up without the use of **Swift Release**.

I could channel a small amount to give me a slight speed boost, but it still burned through a lot of chakra very quickly. Not to mention that whatever backup I had coming was heading to a village we were no longer at. I felt a slight movement in my pouch and quickly reached in to grab the scroll.

"_Report._" Whoever my handler was pulsing repeatedly.

"_In pursuit. SW heading._" I quickly replied back.

"_Back up on location. Stall 1 minute and make noise._" They ordered.

'_Shit…_' I thought, considering my options.

I didn't know much of the Jashin followers, other than they were all immortal to some degree, sociopathic, and tended to be very strong. His level was a bigger pause to me. His stats must have been through the roof to have a level like that, so that alone was worrisome. However, this was orders, and I should be able to manage 30 seconds at least. I push a **Lightning** heavy mixture of **Swift Release** into my system, rocketing forward at about half of my max speed. At the same time, I begin a series of hand seals while grabbing a Kunai.

**Yūbokumin Aku no Kami no Ningyō Lvl 48 - Detected**

**42,194XP**

I see the change as I swiftly approach, and jump as high as I can as he turns around to face me. The top of my arc is directly above him, and I drop three Kunai along the way to the top of my jump. As I drop down the other side, I grab three more Kunai in my free hand and throw them on interception courses with the first set of Kunai. I land a dozen feet behind him, rolling as I begin another set of hand seals.

**Final Strike!**

**+0.5**

**Final Strike!**

**+0.5**

**Final Strike!**

**+0.5**

I nearly sag with the Chakra expenditure at the triple jutsu use, having used over half of my max Chakra for the one set, but I can't argue with results. As each Kunai hits its copy above, there is a large arc of electricity, zapping down like a small bolt of lightning to crash into the man beneath. A man who just happens to be wearing a metal gauntlet. All three slam into him, giving him a nasty jolt, burning him as well, each one lighting the area for miles, the crack of thunder echoing for who knows how far. I finish the new set of seals as the final bolt hits, readying my next Jutsu. Before I can even react, Yūbokumin explodes out of the smoke, his fist slamming into my chest and throwing me back.

His right side is flash burned, bright red against his unnaturally pale skin, his clothes fused to his skin from the heat. The gauntlet on his left arm is slightly melted, making it much less effective than it would normally be. As I hit the ground I flood my body with **Swift Release**, activating **Velocity**. While it isn't used for fighting, as much as getting from point A to B, I had already figured out a useful way to use it offensively. I grab a Kunai, taking a step forward as the world blurs around me, throwing the Kunai with all my strength at the same time. With a crack like lightning, the Kunai disappears, a four-inch hole appearing in my targets chest, launching him back, an explosion of dirt, snow, and metal 30 feet behind him.

I grab another, a cross-chest throw, but this one misses Yūbokumin's body as he's now a moving target. The look of confusion is on his face for only a moment before he rotates, his hand digging into the ground beneath, arresting his momentum. With a mighty yank, he launches himself at me, his fist slamming into my chin my vision flashing white as I'm knocked nearly senseless. The blades of his gauntlet slice into my chest as he grabs my throat, flipping me over to slam me headfirst into the ground. Only the liberal covering of snow saved me a broken neck, but something still definitely fractured. A hard kick to my midsection and I slide through the snow for several dozen feet, stopping in heap. It takes me a moment to believe I'm alive before I force myself to my hands and knees. My right hand is twitching like crazy, a sharp jagged pain my neck pulsing with each twitch.

Yūbokumin has cleared the snow around him, his skin turning pure white with black markings. "Sorry bitch! Looks like an extra one for Lord Jashin."

He drives a thin knife into his side, his eyes fluttering in what seems like pleasure as I scream and bite down on my lip, blood gushing from a newly opened wound in my side. He digs it around, twisting it, the pain transferred to me through some unknown ability.

"That's right asshole, scream for me!" He laughs maniacally as he jams the blade into his stomach.

I hate to admit that I did. I tried to force my body to move, but every movement sent a tremor of agony through my neck, side, and now stomach. The fact that my right hand was useless already robbed me of 90% of my jutsu. I use my **Wind Release** to create a vacuum around him, and immediately feel myself suffocating. He simply laughs, the sound thankfully blocked by near-perfect vacuum but comes out once I end it. I'm considering other options as he rams the blade into his left leg, blood spurting from the wound in my own to coat the snow beneath me when we hear a high pitched noise in the distance. Yūbokumin looks up and behind me, my own eyes following.

High above us is a dark blue blur, a trail of green fire scorching the air behind it, heading right in our direction. A sharp stabbing pain in my side draws my eyes back to Yūbokumin, his thin knife buried several inches into his rib cage, a look of glee in his eyes.

"Looks like Lord Jashin will take two more sacrifices today," Yūbokumin says, laughing.

I can't breathe correctly as my left lung starts to slowly fill with blood, a jagged hole ripped straight through my side. The high pitched noise gets louder, wider almost, before it slams into the ground between Yūbokumin and me, throwing the two of us a dozen feet back. I roll several times leaving a smear of blood in my wake. Standing at least six feet tall, this new figure is covered in dark blue armor, sleek and form-fitting, his muscles straining underneath, armor that almost unnaturally gleams. As he stands fully from his crouched position, his armor seems to liquify, twisting, flowing, before hardening from it's previous sleek form to a more spiked, traditional look.

The face covering melts away to reveal a smirking, bearded mouth. Yet even with living armor, the sudden appearance, and walking off a landing that flattened the area, it's the six green-yellow chakra wings that really stand out.

**Nanabi no Haruko Lvl 61 - Detected**

**68,192XP**

He surveys the battlefield for a moment, before walking over to me. Lifting me up, he places his free hand on my two worst wounds at my side and leg, covering both with a dark blue liquid that hardens to seal them. Setting me back down carefully, he turns back to Yūbokumin.

"You'll live, Urami. Consider your mission complete, return to your staging area." He orders, watching Yūbokumin get back to his feet.

"Now wait a fucking minute asshole. You don't just drop out of the sky and take away one of Lord Jashin's sacrifices!" Yūbokumin yells.

Haruko lifts his hand, the armor molding into some sort of translucent bulb. There seems to be movement within before it suddenly explodes, liquid coating Yūbokumin's left side in the blink of an eye. As soon as it touches, he burns, the acid begins to eat through his flesh. Haruko appears at almost the same moment, his other fist forming into three long claws that are jabbed through Yūbokumin's stomach, lifting him into the air, before slamming him down to the ground. Ripping them free, he grabs both of his legs, lifting him into the air before slamming him into the ground, a tree, the ground again, a surprisingly sturdy rock, ending with the ground again.

Yūbokumin is dazed, but clearly not out, as Haruko steps down, his leg armor forming some sort of spike with crossed claws. The spike in the center slides through his chest as he steps down, the four long claws snapping down to meld to the spike poking through his back. This locks his arms in place, and the spike prevents him from simply sliding out of the hold as it locks him like a cage.

"Return to staging, Urami." He orders, before the original six chakra wings seemingly unfurl from his back, and he launches into the sky, taking Yūbokumin with him.

I can only sigh, before using my left hand to force my right hand through a series of handseals. It takes four tries, but in the end, I manage to complete the seals needed for the **Headhunter** Jutsu and slide into the ground. Much like before I manage to dig out a little area I can rest in, creating air holes as needed. I can only hope that after eight hours of sleep my neck will heal like my other wounds tend to.

* * *

A/N: And we're back at it again with some good ole fashion ass-kicking. Sadly, it was Unmei getting his ass kicked. However, he completed his objective and didn't die a nameless faceless asshole in the frozen wastes, so I'd call that a definite win. Next chapter we see his return to Joka and see what other trouble he can get in to.

Until next time, this is Klldarkness, and you just finished reading Chapter 7 of Naruto: System Test!

A/N 2: I updated Pokemon: Nuzlocke! Feel free to give that a gander, and expect more to come! Join my discord, like, subscribe, maybe buy a T-shirt! Thanks for your reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto: System Test**

_A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Naruto is owned by Shueisha, Viz Media, and Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release."_

* * *

**Chapter 8: They came in the dark...**

* * *

My eyes opened slowly to a pop up alerting me that I'd been healed as normal. I remembered suddenly everything that happened and immediately went about checking my body. My neck, side, and leg were all healed, though I was still caked in blood, practically glued to the bottom of this small chamber I had built. A few quick handseals and I was sliding through the ground upwards, quickly approaching the surface. A moment later and I was crawling out, surveying the damage we had done the night before. A tree is split in two, the snow is melted in spots. There is blood everywhere, practically a bloodbath.

I reach into my inventory and pull out my pouch, which is vibrating every now and then. Pulling out my mission orders, I read the Chakra pulses to discover what is happening.

"_Report Urami."_ It was pulsing every minute or so.

"_Urami reports. Alive, healing. Will collect and seal MIA Nin to return._" I pulsed back.

"_Negative. New Parameters, destroy town and all evidence. Twelve hours added to time limit._" They pulsed back.

I hated the idea of burning the corpses of my fellow Shinobi, but orders are orders. After replacing everything as it should be, I set about removing all evidence of our fight. Using **Wind** it was easy to move everything around, even using a vacuum to boil off the blood and water. Less than half an hour later I was in the town, wondering how best to destroy everything. I didn't have any **Fire** Jutsu, but I could easily use **Lightning** to light a fire. A quick search led me to a collection of fuels used to power the town's generators, and it was easy enough to pour a path from building to building, ending in the town center where all the bodies currently resided. After exiting the town and using a small spark to light it up, I set in for several hours to watch it all burn.

* * *

I entered the small cove of trees that I had last seen Joka and found her casually leaning against a tree, watching me approach. She sat up as I got closer, studying my appearance. I could only imagine she was curious as to what happened to me that would practically destroy my outfit. I had washed it as best I could, but normal water couldn't get rid of bloodstains.

"Unmei, welcome back. I've been informed _only_ that your mission was a success." She tells me.

"I agree that it was," I reply, pulling my mask off.

As soon as the mask was off, another pop up appeared in my vision with the mission report.

"**In The Undead Of Night"**

_Kiri No, one of Kumo's satellite villages has dropped all contact. Two messengers and a trio of Chunin are MIA after being sent to regain contact. Investigate the disappearances, report back. Time Limit: 48hrs._

_Objective 1: Survive - Success! + 650xp_

_Objective 2: Fight long enough for back up to arrive - Success! +150xp_

_Objective 3: Discover the hidden Jashin Temple, and collect the Sacred Scroll - FAILED DUE TO DESTRUCTION_

**Level up alert!**

**2335/1612XP till Lvl 14!**

**Level up alert!**

**2335/2035XP till Lvl 15!**

My mind was still reeling over a hidden Jashin Temple, but I did my best to put it out of my mind. Instead, I mentally tapped on the level up alerts, the world pausing around me.

**Level up!**

**+2 Stat Points**

**+1 Feats**

**Level up!**

**+2 Stat Points**

**+2 Jutsu Points**

**+1 Boon**

**2335/2535XP till level 16!**

'_Boon?_' I wonder, reading what I had received.

Mentally tapping on it brought up a new section of information.

**Boon: Every 15 levels a character receives a Boon. Boons can be used at any time, but are most useful at character creation. A boon can be used in the Boon Menu.**

I had to read it twice to make any sense of it as it was very circular, but I eventually realized that it was something like the feats I normally got. I didn't quite understand what it meant by 'Character Creation', but I let that slip past to get into the details of the rest. I didn't remember seeing a **Boon** menu at any point, but after a quick search, I found a new section under **Feats**.

**Character Creation Boons:**

Select Clan

Selection Faction

Select Race

Select Summon

Select Advanced Blood Limit

Select Custom Background

**Anytime Boons:**

Weapon Creation

Jutsu Creation

Mission Cheat

Information

Summon Mission

The entire character creation section was greyed out and unselectable, but I was free to go into the **Anytime Boons** area. It seemed that a Boon was a powerful choice, and could do all sorts of things. Flipping through the options I found that I could create a special weapon, use the boon to create a Jutsu without power restriction, use it to finish a tough mission, gather information, or use it to create a mission of my choice from a very long list. I didn't feel like wasting the boon without more understanding, so I decided to ignore that for now, and instead focus on things I already understood.

I had received four stat points and added two to **Strength**, one to **Charisma**, and one to **Endurance**. As normal my Chakra went up as my numbers averaged better, but the biggest surprise was when I added a point to **Charisma**. It seemed that by going above ten points in the stat, I received a bit extra for it.

**Ability Gained: Into the Soul - While making eye contact with someone, you will be able to see your relationship rating with them.**

I flipped through the feats section, considering my next moves. I had enough feats to add a third mastery and to even combine three natures into another new bloodline. I was hesitant, however, as I had barely scratched the surface of what I could do with **Swift Release**. I closed out the menu, the world snapping back into place around me.

"From this point forward, continue your mission as normal. As you'll be slightly later than you marked down for your patrol, you are free to make up an excuse." Joka replied.

I looked into her eyes, and for a moment I knew that we were almost friends and that our relationship had gone up slightly as I had returned alive, showing I was strong.

"Of course...Should I see anyone about this Ghost thing?" I asked.

"No. If they decide they want to keep you, they will contact you." She replied, before turning to leave.

"Uh, Joka?" I asked, grabbing her attention before she could leave., "When I'm back in Kumo, we should spar again sometime."

She turns back to me, smiling slyly. "You mean like...a date?"

"W-what? No! I mean..wait. How is sparring a date? That…" I splutter.

She laughs before saying. "I'm kidding Unmei. Of course, a spar isn't a date. But yes, I'm at Training Ground 3 every other day of the week. Feel free to find me there some time."

I nod as she hops into the trees, making her way back to Kumo. I take a moment to switch back to my normal clothes, shoving the tattered outfit into my inventory. A quick compass check and I'm heading west at an increased clip.

'_I don't have to be late if I don't want to be._' I think as I flood my body with **Swift Release**.

* * *

Eleven hours later I was closing and resealing my window, flopping face-first down onto my couch. The past few days had been hectic, to say the least, and my stress levels were through the roof. I had taken the basic patrol, which gave me an extra 15 experience, and 200 Ryo because I expected it to be simple and relaxing. Finding myself in a death battle with an S Rank ninja was bothersome. I decided that my best bet was to relax for a few days, see some of my friends, and then find Joka for another spar. That should relax me enough before I need to go grab some more missions.

After showering, and putting away my equipment, I flopped onto my bed for a well-earned rest.

'_I'll keep my fingers crossed that the next few days are peaceful_' I thought, as I drifted away.

* * *

My eyes snapped open to pure darkness in my room, a feeling of unease filling me. I listened intently, hearing nothing, but couldn't shake the feeling that someone...or something, was in my apartment. My door was cracked open just slightly, so I silently slipped out of bed, pulling a Kunai from my inventory. It took me over a minute to cross to my doorway, peaking out, and finding no one visible in the moonlight that passes through my window. I oil my doors practically weekly, so I slide it open just slightly so I can slip through. I glance around as I slide along the wall, keeping at least part of me defended by a solid structure.

I peak right into my kitchen, spotting nothing as well, which leaves only the bathroom for a potential assailant. The door is mostly closed, which will give me at least a modicum of surprise. I floor my body with **Swift Release**, slamming into the door, ripping it from its hinges as it slams into the wall opposite, revealing nothing, and no one.

*Clap Clap Clap*

I whip around to the sound, the Kunai launched from my hand with a pulse of **Swift Release**, my couch exploding with the force of it as it smashes through like artillery. A hand appears from a gap in the air, grabbing my hair, and tossing me to the side. I flip in the air, landing feet first on my wall to prepare a counter-attack, when a jolt of energy slams through my body, a pull yanking me back, slamming me back first against the wall, locking me in place. The same hand appears again, covering my mouth, stopping me from saying anything. The room around us lights up with some sort of seal, flashing several times as three people appear in my living room, one of them holding their hand to my mouth.

**Uku(Gdou) - Lvl 34**

**2860XP**

**Min'na - Lvl 24**

**2191XP**

**Potaru - Lvl 29**

**2450XP**

All three have Kumo headbands, but I don't recognize their names or their outfits. The furthest left begins a series of handseals, before touching the floor, a further web of seals flowing outward to coat the walls.

"Are we blind Min'na?" Uku asks, glancing at the younger girl.

Uku looks to be in his late 20s, early 30s. He's quite tall, perhaps closer to six foot five than six foot. The person he spoke to, Min'na, can't be much older than I am. Short, blonde, and quite cute. Potaru keeps his hands pressed to the floor, a constant hum of energy filling the room.

"Yes, Captain." She replies.

"Good!" Uku says, removing his hand from my mouth.

"Who the fuck are you people?" I ask, trying my hardest to pull my body off the wall, but unable to move a muscle.

"I'm not sure how to answer that, actually," Uku replies.

I don't even get to ask before he continues, my question evidently obvious.

"The Ghosts are a front, Unmei. They do not exist, have never existed. They are there as a showpiece, meant to inspire fear in our enemies, by giving them something tangible to fear. To be seen, talked about. I mean really, a group of Ninja's dressed like stereotypical ancient ghosts? It's ridiculous, and sadly, that's what people believe in. The crazier, the better." He begins. "It's a cover story, meant to hide what actually exists behind the scenes. A group of **Kumo Nin** that are...different. Special. The ones that love their country to the extent that no mission is too much."

"You're talking about black ops," I reply.

"No, we're deeper than black ops," Uku explains.

"Then...what was all that stuff the past two days?" I ask.

"A test...a tryout? It's hard to explain without you knowing exactly what we can do. So, to that end, I'll explain." Uku answers. "Two weeks ago, you were a normal Ninja. Low C rank Chakra reserves, a semi-limited list of Jutsu. Today you've got A-rank Chakra reserves, approaching S Rank, and you've shown off at least three Jutsu higher than B rank that you have no possible way to know. You stumbled across a long lost Kinjutsu and then killed a Ninja that should have wiped the floor with you. In the past two days, your abilities have skyrocketed, you didn't immediately die against a double S rank threat, and exhibited signs of one of several long lost bloodlines. To follow up with that, while sleeping, all of your injuries healed. Including a C3 fracture that should have crippled you."

"How do you know all of that?" I ask, stunned.

"When you returned from Iron and gave your report, I was informed of what you had found, and who you had killed. After that, I tasked Min'na here with watching you." Uku answered.

"There is no way she was watching me all the time, especially while I slept. I was alone." I replied.

"Min'na?" Uku asks.

"I do not need to be close to watch someone, Unmei." She replies, smiling slightly.

"What she means, is that she can see you, even when you're not here. She has been watching you constantly, from the moment you returned home after turning in the **Earth Grudge Fear**, till now. While we don't yet know what all you can do, or how you can do it, we do at least know that you are the real Unmei. I'd have preferred to watch you for much longer before making contact, but S has pushed me ahead by weeks." Uku explains. "I lead this team because I can sense things. Chakra, personality, among a few other things. Potaru, his ability is harder to explain."

"I can create a null space around me, taking people and items inside, that is impossible to perceive from the outside. It's limited to the size of a room, and can't be done outside, but it's useful for what it does." Potaru replies.

I will admit that I was confused. I'm pretty sure he just said he could shift through dimensions, that one can see me, or potentially others, anywhere in the world, and that the leader guy here can sense all sorts of things about people.

"That's...pretty weird, yeah," I replied lamely. "That doesn't explain why you're here though."

"As of two days ago, we are preparing for war with Konoha. To that end, we have a mission that needs to be done, and there is no one else in this village that can handle it. I believe that you will be of big help on that mission," Uku asks. "Depending on exactly what your ability does. Explain to us what your ability is, please?"

"I don't even know where to start…" I reply.

"When did your ability start?"

* * *

"I see...so this 'system' allows you to change your 'stats' which represent your abilities in the real work?" Uku asks. "It also gives you the ability to create Jutsu on the fly, learn new Jutsu on the fly, use 'feats' to unlock bloodlines, natures, and Kinjutsu?"

"Yes...it also lets me defeat Genjutsu, and I can see information above peoples heads with their names, titles, and levels. I think it may also somehow change the world around me, as I doubt I would have found that scroll on my own." I answer.

The three glance between themselves for a moment, before Uku turns back to me. "Min'na has seen you do some weird things the past week or so… but even those things didn't prepare me for that explanation...I haven't told you my name. I can think of no way that you could sense someone's name, except perhaps if you could read minds. While your explanation is quite outlandish, if you can tell me my name, I think I will have no choice but to believe you. Especially since other parts can be confirmed by you showing us **Swift Release** amongst other parts."

"Uh, your name is actually new to me. It's down as Uku, but in parentheses it has Gdou?" I answer.

Min'na looks at Uku for a second, just a slight glance.

"How interesting...I was born with the name Gdou, but after being adopted, the family renamed me. I have gone by Uku for my entire life, and I doubt anyone alive outside of me knows that I was born with a different name." Uku replies, before making a hand seal.

There are two thumps, one as the seal holding me to the wall releases, the other as my knees slam into the floor from the sudden drop.

"Wait, Captain, you mean what he said is real?" Potaru asks.

"The fact alone that he knows my original name is enough to convince me," Uku replies. "Unmei, I'd like you to join us, at least for this mission. There is a lot going on in the world, and we could use someone like you. **Kumo** could use someone like you."

I consider it for a moment before I ask something that has been nagging at me for a while. "What's the seal that Potaru is powering?"

"Ah. Min'na isn't 100% unique. There is at least one other Shinobi with her ability. He's only 12, but Konoha has already tasked him with watching quite a few people. That seal blocks his sight from seeing or hearing us. There are a few seals like it across the world, places that even someone with **Farsight** is unable to observe. Part of the upcoming mission is to kill that boy, even though he is one of the most protected individuals in Konoha, as we know about him, but he does not yet know about us." Uku explained. "This mission comes from the **Kage** himself. You'll have a chance to decline after you hear the mission. If you accept, we leave immediately."

"What is the mission?" I ask, my heart thudding in my chest.

Uku studies me for a moment, before removing a scroll from his vest, handing it to me. I removed the pin that held it closed and was immediately greeted by a pop up for the mission.

"What are you looking at?" Uku asks.

"When I receive missions I get a pop up with information, potential rewards, objectives, including hidden ones. That last mission I was on had 'Survive" as the first objective, and two hidden objectives." I explain, looking this one over.

"And this one?" He asks.

**New Story Mission**

"**An act of War"**

_Konoha has begun mobilization. Upper levels believe that striking three targets would slow, if not cripple, their ability to wage war._

_Main Objective 1: Kill Enkyori, the all-seeing eye._

_Main Objective 2: Kill all 42 students and Genin from the most recent graduating class._

_Main Objective 3: Plant explosive tags at their prison, powerplant, and water treatment plant._

_Side Objective 4: Hidden_

_Side Objective 5: Hidden_

_Side Objective 6: Hidden_

_Side Objective 7: Hidden_

_Side Objective 8: Hidden_

"There are 5 objectives outside of the original three, all marked as hidden. There isn't an individual experience gain per objective, which are also marked as main and side objectives, which is also new to me. I assume that failing any of the main objectives means overall failure." I reply.

"I see. Do you accept?" He asks, studying me.

I consider the objectives for a moment. Having fought a Konoha Shinobi recently, seeing him kill his own teammate just to try and kill me, tells me that Konoha has fallen far from what it used to be.

"I do," I reply, tapping accept on the pop-up.

"Grab your things. Potaru, drop the seal, we're leaving immediately."

* * *

We were settling down for the first night of travel, which was quite slow-paced compared to my more recent runs when Uku asked me quite suddenly what I was doing.

"Taking out my sleeping bag?" I ask, confused.

"No, obviously. I mean what you just did. You pulled it out of nowhere?" He asked.

"Oh! Right, yes, I have what is called an 'Inventory'. I can place items into it, and pull them back out as needed." I explain, as I pull out a Kunai, and then replace it.

"You didn't mention that before...Do you have capacity? Can you put something alive in it?" He asks, suddenly very excited.

"I'm not sure. I've never tried to max it out, or place something alive in there." I explain.

"Potaru, can you grab something small?" Uku asks.

Potaru heads off into the woods a bit while we make small talk, returning a short while later clutching a squirrel. It struggles, but I'm able to take it from him, and after a moment it's hidden within my inventory. I wait a moment, before 'reaching' for it, and am immediately bitten by a very angry squirrel.

"Ah, fucker!" I yell out, as everyone laughs at my misfortune.

I'm able to shake it off right after with a small zap of **Lightning**.

"Can you try and fit one of us?" Uku asks. "If you were able to carry us, we could be in Konoha before the sun rises. Plus, a single person sneaking in has a much better chance of success."

I nod, and Min'na quickly approaches. I take her hand and ignore the heat spreading to my face, attempt to put her in my inventory. As nothing happens, I try again.

"Maybe you need to pick her up?" Potaru asks, with a sly grin.

"No, I don't think I need to pick her up, thank you!" I reply, letting her hand go.

"Damn, well it was worth a try. Team, I'll take first watch. Potaru, Unmei, then Min'na." Uku orders.

"Yes Captain," I reply, before settling down into my sleeping bag.

* * *

A/N: Next chapters title is "Konoha, Killing, and Kinjutsu". Make of that what you will….

Don't forget to review! They are my lifeblood! Join my discord! There are links in past chapters. I post copies of the character sheet, and skill lists to my discord, if you'd like to take a look.


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto: System Test**

_A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Naruto is owned by Shueisha, Viz Media, and Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release."_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Konoha, Killing, and Kinjutsu...**

* * *

If I'm being honest, I didn't quite understand how this three-person team could be in charge of such complex missions. Their initial descriptions didn't really tell me much, outside of some of what they could do. It wasn't until we were less than an hour from **Konoha** that I got to see them in action. One of the best parts of being this far into the **Land of Fire** is the trees. They are easy to climb, easy to hide in, and if you've practiced a bit, easy to jump quickly from one to another. Uku silently ordered a stop, and we all landed lightly in a set of trees about 10 meters apart from one another. Min'na began a series of handseals, and for a moment her eyes seemed brighter than before. We remained silent for another half minute or so before she spoke.

"Clear for at least five miles Captain." She said, releasing her seal.

"Good job, Min. Unmei, you have a question?" He asked.

I think my mouth had fallen open in shock, which had given it away. "Are you saying you checked every inch for five miles around us to see if anyone was here in less than half a minute?"

"Oh...Well, my ability does two different things. I can move my point of view outside of my body, and freely move it from place to place at quite a fast speed. If I've met someone before I can travel to them pretty quickly as well...But for this, I used the other half of it." She explained, wringing her hands. "I can see out of others eyes easily, and that view shifts from person to person based on how close or far they are from me. I shifted between all of us, and then it jumped to the next closest."

She points west, before continuing. "There is a **Konoha** Jounin about 5.2 miles that way. After I saw out of his eyes I shifted out, and moved my point of view to him so I could see what he looked like."

"I...you know how overpowered that is right? Why are you on this mission? Who allowed that? You're the best spy possible if you were to die **Kumo** would lose practically everything." I asked incredulously.

"I can answer that, actually," Uku responds. "While she does spend most of her time watching our enemies and allies, tracking people, and also marking down learned intelligence, her ability to see through the eyes of others is the perfect ability for what we're about to do. Sneaking into another location. This mission would be impossible without her on it."

"I see…" I reply.

"Your speed abilities will help us move into position, or even to kill someone that spots us before they can raise an alarm. Potaru will make it possible for us to remain in a location for any period of time and be impossible to find. This mission is actually only possible because of our unique set of skills." Uku finishes. "Now, we've got three hours before the sun sets again, and that is when we'll set out. We should be able to get into position easily enough."

"Where is our first hit?" I ask.

"All three."

* * *

We were slowly hopping our way towards **Konoha**, Min'na currently riding piggyback on Potaru, repeating her search every few minutes.

"Captain, the two Shinobi on the south wall are smoking, and talking about sex. The house I spotted is still empty." Min'na said as we stopped at our next staging area.

"Good. Unmei, you're up. You're going to need to carry Potaru past the guards, and into the house. There he will set up his first null space. Min will be watching, and once she's certain you've made it safely, I'll alert you through the communication scroll." Uku orders. "Once it's possible, you'll come back, grab me, and take me to the nullspace. Repeat with Min, and we'll go from there."

Potaru lands on the branch next to me, and I help him on to my back. I flood my body with **Swift Release**. I take a few practice runs, just a small circle, to get a feel for where my speed is at carrying someone. Potaru tightens his grip, telling me that I was moving quite quickly compared to his normal speed.

"Go now, they are distracted!" Min'na suddenly says.

I blast out of the tree, hitting the ground below and pumping my legs full of an extra boost of **Swift Release**. I don't hit my max speed, which is good as I don't want to damage anything or make too much noise. The world is in slow motion to me, but I think to anyone else I would be even less than a blur. We cover the half-mile to the wall in less than two real-world seconds, and with a leap, I fly over it as nothing more than a breeze. I hit the street between two tall buildings, and immediately turn left and go down two cross streets. As I approach I cut my Chakra, almost tripping, but managing to stay upright.

Potaru slides from my back, beginning a long series of handseals as he runs behind me, catching up to me as I make it to the door I need to pick. With a twitch of my hands, a lock pick is in my hands, and I'm working at the door instantly.

"Ten seconds, Unmei." He whispers, slowing his pace slightly.

I pop the lock with seconds to spare, and he follows me in instantly. The door closes behind us, and with a weird twinge of energy, I can tell that we've been successful.

"Nullspace has been formed, Unmei. We've just successfully infiltrated **Konoha**." Potaru tells me.

I pull out the communication scroll, pressing my finger against the sealing array, and wait. No more than five seconds pass before I feel the first pulse of energy.

"_Success. Wall guards notice nothing. Begin return, I will watch and warn._"

For the return, it was felt best that I take it nice and slow, as Min'na could easily watch anyone around me. That way I could make it quietly to the wall, before using **Swift Release** to pop over and prepare for the second run. It was slow going, but after making it to the wall, it was as simple as waiting for the go-ahead, and then two seconds later I was back with Min'na and Uku. Ten minutes later, and we were all four sitting within Nullspace, watching Min'na trace a map of the local area, plus the best routes to our objectives.

"Here, here, and here. These three spots are hot zones. We need to stay out of them as best as possible. Unmei, with your speed, you can set the explosive tags, and make it to the academy very quickly. We're going to break this Nullspace and set up another one closer in, which will make all of our mission objectives much easier. Potaru, you will set up a new Nullspace in this building. It is inhabited, so they will need to be removed, _inside_ of the nullspace. No traces. From there, the Academy is right next door. Unmei, you will go and set the remote exploding tags." Uku explains, marking areas. "From the intelligence, we've gathered, tomorrow the most recent class of Genin will be at the academy for a type of show and tell. Once the tags are set, Unmei, you will need to use your speed to kill all of them. They can not raise an alarm, none of them can escape. No flash or showmanship, just kill them."

"I understand," I replied, watching the map fill in more.

"The moment you begin, you will blow the tags. This will distract **Konoha** from the Academy, and also mean Enkyori will be moved to his safe house. That safe house will already have you inside, Potaru. Pull him into Nullspace, and kill him as well. His guard will panic, but that's fine. Do not leave Nullspace while they remain. They will definitely leave the safehouse after he disappears, at which point you will break Nullspace. Unmei, you grab Potaru, and move to this location." Uku explains, marking another location. "While that is happening, Min'na and I will be watching their responses from there, and detailing it all. **Konoha** will be on high alert, but that is the best time to watch their movements and study their response."

"I won't lie, this will be hard on all of here. We will need to remain in place for at least two weeks. We're about to do something horrific to** Konoha**, and they will be on high alert for quite some time. If we see a chance to break out, we'll take it. If not, we'll be patient." He said, nodding to us all. "Any questions?"

No one speaks up, simply studying the map intently.

"Good. Take a nap and relax. We'll move to the next location in three hours."

* * *

It's funny that I grew up hearing stories of how strong **Konoha** was, how even after all the wars they were still the best. Yet it seemed that their internal security was greatly lacking, as it took us a single trip to make it to the next safe house. This one was a bit tougher, only in that the building was occupied. However, since Potaru was able to build Nullspaces outside of rooms, and then activate once inside, it was simple to break in, and have it activate before either party within could react. With my speed, I was able to kill both before they even recognized that the door was opening, gaining myself a small 148 experience points as neither was over level 6.

Of course, with the new Nullspace set up, it was right back to work. Uku and Min'na left to move into the next location ahead of time, and once in place guided me around **Konoha** extremely carefully to set the explosive notes. With 55 notes, we fully expecting total destruction at the powerplant, and water treatment facility. The prison was different, as we didn't want to destroy it, but instead break it open so that those inside could break out, adding to the chaos.

"_That's all of them. Guide me back to Potaru._" I pulsed, before getting a quick response.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

My heart was pounding in my chest, despite my best efforts to relax. I was in almost constant communication with Mn'na, and we were quickly approaching the best timing. The Genin were gathered, and would soon, just minutes away, be walking into the auditorium holding the current class of students. There was one Jounin, two Chunin Teachers, and 42 Genin and students.

"_The Genin are entering now. A Chunin has found one of the explosive tags at the water plant. Go now._" I feel, and immediately start the hand seals, clutching the small signal tag in my hands.

With a pulse of Chakra, there is a momentous explosion, the ground beneath us practically buckling. I pour **Swift Release** into my body, feeling Nullspace drop away from me as I move out the door to the building. I begin the series of complicated handseals, slamming my shoulder into the door of the building right across, the door buckling under the force and smashing open.

**Impossible Speed**

**+0.5**

I take three steps forward, the Kunai in my hand slicing through the throat of the Chunin beside me, my hand wrapping around the grip of his katana, pulling from the scabbard as I move on. The room is completely silent, no a single motion, as I cut the next person in half, a child no older than ten, using the momentum of the swing to stab through the chest of the Jounin in front of him. Leaving it buried, I throw the Kunai, which slows to a crawl as it leaves my hand, it's trajectory to leave it embedded in the forehead of the remaining Chunin. With a pop, **Impossible Speed** ends, and the screams begin. However, with the natural speed boost given to me by **Swift Release**, the screams do not last long.

* * *

**Objective Complete!**

I swipe the alert away, already on my way out of the blood-filled room. As I jog through the door I smashed open, I almost run face-first into two **Konoha** Shinobi that were rushing to enter. Already deeply on edge, I don't hesitate, both of my arms filling with enough electricity to kill a horse on contact, as I grab both by the throat.

**Shocking Grasp**

They both stiffen in my grasp instantly, before both go limp, the life leaving their eyes, another pop up giving me experience to add to the well I've gained from the massacre so far. I drop both where I stand, and with a burst of **Swift Release**, enter into the door of my first stop. Almost immediately Potaru appears on my left, already in mid-air to land on my back. As his grip tightens I take off again, forcing my body to max speed as the explosion of pressure collapses the building behind us. I launch us into the air almost as soon I see daylight, bouncing us off of one of the large towers that circle the Academy, landing four streets over and lowering my speed below max.

As I round a corner a small child, no older than five or six spots us coming down the street. Without stopping my knee slams into his chin, snapping his head back and nearly off. We're around the next corner before a single drop of blood even hits the ground. A straightaway, and an open door slamming shut behind us, followed by a rush up five flights of stairs, ends with a series of handseals in one of **Konoha's** observation decks, creating a Nullspace from which we could see most of the village.

"Complete?" Uku asks, not looking up from where he is writing down another quick sentence from Min'na.

"Complete, Captain. I even had a chance to seal his body to take with us." Potaru answers back.

"Unmei?" Uku asks.

"One Jounin, Two Chunin, and 44 students and Genin dead. Plus two Jounins, and a civilian." I report.

Min'na whispers something else that gets jotted down before Uku gets a chance to respond again.

"Well, take a look around gentlemen. We've got almost 360 degrees of vision here. Min'na can't see everything at once, so keep an eye out. If you spot something interesting, tell me." Uku orders.

I nod, and pull out one of two sets of binoculars, turning to survey the areas around us. I spot the firefighting efforts at both the powerplant, and water treatment facility. The tags had collapsed a good portion of both buildings, so I felt they were a total loss. Fights were breaking out around the prison as escapees were making their run for it.

"Unmei? Does your ability to see levels and names work through Binoculars?" Uku asks.

"It doesn't, no. It's still constrained to distance. I can see anyone that is within about 300 meters right now." I explain.

A loud alarm begins to sound to the northwest, and several of those fighting fires immediately take off in that direction.

"A Chunin has discovered the Academy, Captain," Min'na says before I can point out the increased activity.

It seems that killing the entire Ninja populations next generation was enough to really get them moving, as more and more Ninja were making their way towards the school.

"Unmei, the Hokage is going to pass within 300 meters of our building in just a moment. Please tell us her level. We'd like to compare it to the Raikages." Min'na says, pointing to the east.

I turn and watch the names as they go by, waiting for the Hokages to pop up.

"Ah, there she is. Holy shit…" I say, watching her blaze past us.

"What is it Unmei?" Uku asks.

"She's level 91. I've never seen anyone even close to that. Even the Jounin I killed earlier was only level 21." I exclaim as she leaves my viewing distance.

"They have said that Masayoshi-Kan Uchiha is one of the strongest Ninja of all time," Uku says, marking the information down.

"Yeah...It's funny though, right? Masayoshi-kan means justice, and it's always been a bit of an in-joke that she cares far less for justice than for revenge." I reply, looking towards Uku.

"Why is that funny?" Uku asks.

"She must have changed her name at some point because she had a second name just like you do. She wasn't born with a name meaning justice." I reply, shaking my head at the irony.

"Really? That's new information. What was her original name?" Uku asks, looking up.

"Orochimaru."

* * *

A/N: And there it is. Konoha, Killing, and Kinjutsu.

Until next time, this is Klldarkness, don't forget to review! I'm not updating Unmei's character sheet for this chapter as the mission isn't over and leveling him up when he's going to get a bunch more experience would be a waste of time and effort.


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto: System Test**

_A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Naruto is owned by Shueisha, Viz Media, and Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release."_

* * *

**Chapter 10: History Of The World Volume 2: Orochimaru**

* * *

**Sound Base**

"Aaaargh!" Orochimaru screamed, his arms racked with pain as his body continues to fail him.

"Damn it Kabuto, where is Sasuke!?" He cries out, trying not to consider the alternative.

A short time passes, filled with more yells of anguish before the door to the chamber opens, revealing the form of Kabuto Yakushi.

"Where. Is. He?" Orochimaru asks, practically snarling in pain.

"Dead. Apparently, little Naruto and he blew each other up." Kabuto says, the light framing him in the door. "The Sound Five have died as well."

Silence fills the chamber, only broken by a drip of water somewhere in the distance.

"...Prepare a prisoner…" Orochimaru orders, before turning to look up at the ceiling.

'_Failures...They are all failures..._' He thought as Kabuto left to follow his orders.

It wasn't often that a string of bad luck such as this struck Orochimaru, and definitely not one that caused such a hassle. There remained only two living Uchiha, and neither would have children. It would seem that his ambition was finally at an end…

With a sudden lurch Orochimaru was sitting up, jaw clenched to hold in a scream of anguish. "No!" He forced out. "I refuse! I will not let this, this _set back,_ be the end of it."

He forced himself to his feet, moving quickly through the open doorway, seeming to gain more and more strength as he went. Down several halls he went, taking turns that to anyone but he would lead to confusion and disarray, but to him was as simple as though following a map. As he rounded another corner, he found Kabuto watching a scene down below through a large viewport.

"Is it ready?" He asks as he approaches.

Kabuto glances back, before looking down once more. "They are finishing now."

Without another word the chamber is opened, allowing Orochimaru to enter, heading down a long set of steps. What awaited him was a new body, a new vessel, to carry forward his ambitions. The loss of Sasuke was a setback, and nothing more, and he would not let it define him. This world would see his true power one day.

* * *

**Two years later**

"Hold him steady." He ordered, as he once more prepared the sealing array.

"I'm not sure I understand why you keep trying this. The **Living Corpse Reincarnation** works fine as it is." Kabuto remarked, before using a set of chains to stick the infant to the board, ignoring its screams.

"It's imperfect! Changing bodies every three years whether I want to or not? No, it's a stopgap at best. There is far too much happening in the world to stop at this. Akatsuki will be moving once more. The Kyubi has reformed, and will soon be captured. War will follow." Orochimaru explained. "My destiny will never be fulfilled if I am forced to continue like that."

Kabuto remained silent, watching Orochimaru finish the sealing arrays border. It was a delicate array comprising several hundred different seals.

As Orochimaru finished, shedding his outer form, Kabuto finally spoke up. "And if this works?"

"Then we shall know in five years."

* * *

**Eight Years Later - SW Base**

Kabuto moved from chamber to chamber, checking on each experiment in turn. "Looking a little green there, Soluote! I hope you can keep it together or I may need to throw you out."

It had been a quiet few years, spent doing mostly as he wished. He had, of course, waited the five years requested, but when no sign was given, he had simply moved on. He had long since lost any sense of loyalty to anyone, moving from place to place, person to person, to see what more life could give. Of course, as a man of science, he had continued with his experiments. Several he felt would have even impressed his last master.

"Sir!" A voice called from the far end of the cells. "An intruder has been detected at the west entrance."

"A new test subject? How delightful." He replied, before moving towards the west entrance. "I'll take care of this personally."

It wasn't a long walk to the west entrance, the southwest base being one of the smaller ones. Having been chiseled out of the very stone, the screams of the dying echoed far and wide, like background music at a fancy event. That the screams from the west were fresh and loud were no cause for worry. Pushing open a heavy metal door, Kabuto stepped through into a hall seeped with blood. Standing almost ankle-deep in the carnage is a small child, surely no older than 10, with bright blonde hair.

"How interesting. A child invades, killing my men. I'd almost think I was going crazy, but I know better." Kabuto remarks, glasses glinting in the light from the open entrance.

"Come now Kabuto...surely it hasn't been so long that you don't recognize me?" The small child says, before turning around to face him.

Kabuto studies the child for a moment, before nodding. "It seems the Jutsu was a success."

"It was...It took slightly longer, six years, not five, but that is not a terrible price to pay for immortality." Orochimaru replied. "This body was adopted from the orphanage you left it at several years before I resurfaced. The family never noticed...I'd say the two years I spent with them was...interesting. We were vacationing not too far away when I overheard some rumors that led me to believe you were at this base. I am glad to see that I was not mistaken."

"What of your family?" Kabuto asked. "Will they not notice your absence?"

"I killed them before I left."

* * *

Many years passed, giving Orochimaru the proof that he needed that this Jutsu was permanent. Where before the body would fail over time, this one grew, and aged, just as it should have.

"Do you think it would work on an older person? Will it need to be an infant?" Kabuto asked, curious as to how useful the ability truly was.

"It should...Where before I devoured the soul of the body, taking immediate control, this new version is more parasitic. My presence grows slowly, eating it piece by piece until I am larger than what remains. Then I am able to finish it off, taking control, absorbing the mind, memories, and abilities of the soul in question." Orochimaru explains. "Why do you ask?"

"Itachi's daughter begins missions soon. If you can get her alone, in six years you'll have your Uchiha." Kabuto suggests.

"...No, not yet. There are still other safeguards I must create. What happens if the body dies before I am able to take over? I could be permanently lost...Six years is a long time." Orochimaru answers, before turning back to his work. "Once I have an answer to that, I'll be ready to proceed."

* * *

It would take many years for that answer to be readily available, and in that time much would change in the world. Peace had finally come with the end of the Fourth Great War, and with it came changes that covered the Elemental Nations. From more open trade to more broad relations between nations, it would seem that for all but the lowest, prosperity had arrived.

"Are you ready Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked, studying his apprentice closely.

"I am," Kabuto replied, beginning a long string of handseals.

"Then I will see you in a few years."

* * *

It would be 13 years before Kabuto returned, wearing the body of a teen Hyuga, the first of many bloodline children they would steal. It would seem that shortly after resurfacing he had found the chance to immediately steal a better body. Some would call the number unlucky, but for the two of them, it was boon.

"It is good to have you back, Kabuto. I had worried that the ritual had failed for you." Orochimaru said, once his identity had been confirmed.

"Worried?" Kabuto asked. "That is unlike you…"

Orochimaru sighed, before finally looking away. "It seems that we bring forward some of what we absorb, each time the Jutsu is performed...It's still not perfect. While it allows us to live forever, it also changes who we are with every new body. It is not...perfect yet."

"Is there no way to stop that?" Kabuto asks wide white eyes.

"I have spent a decade trying. Now that you have returned, you can help." Orochimaru replied.

* * *

It would seem that this question wouldn't be easy to answer, not in this lifetime. And while they had unlimited lifetimes to try, each one appeared to change who they were even more. It would seem, however, that no matter how much was carried forward, there was a baseline that could never go away.

* * *

"They accepted the mission then?" Orochimaru asked once Kabuto had returned.

"Of course." He replied, setting down the agreement scroll. "It would seem that even under the threat of war Konoha is still filled with bleeding hearts."

"Let us prepare then. It will only be a few hours before they arrive."

"Explain to me again what happened?" Konoha's Jounin Commander asked.

"We arrived at the specified drop and were ambushed by two men. They moved unlike anyone I'd ever seen. Fluid, as though their bodies were boneless. Kinju and I held them at bay for a short while, but they quickly overpowered us." She explained. "It seems they were after the scroll we were carrying for the mission. When we awoke, we had been stripped of our gear and left in the forest."

"I see. We'll have seals and medical look you and Kinju over to make sure you weren't bugged or sealed in any way. I hate having to report what was meant to be a simple mission as a failure…" He replied, double-checking his notes.

* * *

Seals and medical would find nothing, and a report would be filed to clear the two siblings, allowing them back into action. It was never connected that this mission would explain why Loka Uchiha would die in her sleep exactly six years to the day, shortly after her son turned four, nor that her brother would follow her just eight months later.

* * *

**87 Years Later**

"Sir, I've brought her as you asked." Hun Uchiha said, after lightly knocking on the door.

"Thank you...You have my will?" he asked after Hun was inside.

"I do Sir. It's…" He replied, pausing.

"Unorthodox, I know." The man said, studying him. "But as my grandfather did for me, so I too must-do for my granddaughter."

"You mean...your eyes?" Hun asked, trying not to make eye contact.

"That is correct. He blessed me on the day of my fourth birthday, passing the same day, just as I am about to do for my granddaughter. These eyes were my grandfathers, preserved and gifted to me on the eve of my tenth birthday." He explained, watching the toddler sleep.

"Why must you die, sir? You're the best clan head ever. They say no ninja on the planet is stronger than you." Hun exclaimed, before covering his mouth.

"My family line is cursed...We do not live long after our 40th birthday if we live that long at all. You'll remember my cousin? They found him dead in his bed at 36 years old. Thankfully his son had already been born or there would have been no one to carry on his legacy."

"Yes, sir...I'll leave you to it. When should I return?" Hun asked at last.

"Return as the sun rises." He ordered, before turning back to the sleeping child.

As the door behind him closed, a freakishly wide smile spread across his face.

* * *

**Two Weeks Prior to present day**

A man moved swiftly up the long spiral staircase to the Hokages office, knocking briefly before being allowed in.

"Hokage, I have a message from **Oto**." He says, before passing over the sealed scroll.

The Hokage unseals it, studying it's content, before burning it to ashes.

"Thank you. You're dismissed." She says, before standing and moving to the window.

'_I wonder who could have broken through Kakuzus defenses before Kabuto could…_' She wondered, looking down on her village. '_This will be a setback. Losing the __**Jiongu**__ is going to slow us down…_'

* * *

**Present Day - Konoha Academy Massacre**

Masayoshi-Kan Uchiha, 9th Hokage of Konoha, lands among the carnage, her chakra streaming around her in her rage. The crowd of Jounin and Chunin backed away as she surveyed the scene, the blood nearly three inches deep in the auditorium.

"Explain!" She snapped, pointing to the nearest Jounin.

"Hokage, it seems that the destruction at the prison was a distraction to draw us away from the academy….The...the entire class has been killed." He replied, saluting instantly. "Enkyori is MIA."

There is silence in the room, broken only by the soft sobs of a few of the softer ninja in the ranks. Masayoshi-Kan takes a few breaths, before finally looking up.

"Have any of our forces outside of this room seen what has happened here?" She asks, watching the faces of those around her.

"No Ma'am. After I saw what happened here I knew to keep it quiet till you got here." One of the Jounin spoke up.

"Seal the room, and bring me...five of the recaptured prisoners." She ordered, and the men followed instantly.

It only took eight minutes for her orders to be followed, the room sealed so that none could enter or leave. At her orders, the prisoners were led to the center, the blood sloshing and crushing beneath their feet.

"S-sir? What's happening?" One of the newer Jounin asked his old sensei.

"Just watch and see. You're about to see something most others will never even know exist." He replied quietly. "The only reason you're seeing now is that you're aware of what happened to the children."

Silence reigned as Masayoshi-Kan began a series of handseals, her hand coated in blood before a large puff of smoke filled the room. Within the room, a presence appeared, one filled with malice and promises of death. Standing dozens of feet tall, a humanoid monster with nine eyes, six glowing, three dull, arms and legs luckily enclosed in manacles hovered over them. From its chest five black spears shoot down, ramming through the chests of the prisoners, absorbing their energy, their lifeforce, until all that remained was dust. From its mouth a stream of white mist poured out, filling the room, seeming to be absorbed into the bodies and blood.

The room was deathly still, except a small motion in the center of the auditorium as a child previously torn in two slowly reforms into an unharmed body. Again and again, one after another, child after child is healed, until the room is filled only with the dead bodies of the adults. Masayoshi-Kan Uchiha has fallen to her knees, the strain of holding the Jutsu together nearly enough to knock her out.

As the stream of white mist finally clears, she releases the hand seal, the lumbering monster fading away immediately after. One of the Jounin helps her to her feet, where she sways momentarily before seeming to regain her strength.

"It will be a few hours before they awake. Tell them what they saw was a Genjutsu." She said, before turning towards the small group of Ninja. "That never happened, understood? If an enemy nation knew that that was possible, they would _all_ come for us."

Her eyes, normally locked into the shape of her Sharingan, are instead purple concentric circles. A moment later and they have faded, replaced by her normal eyes.

"Take the seals down, and move the children to a different location. Commander, follow me." She orders, before moving swiftly out the door as the seals are brought down.

They step outside, Masayoshi-Kan Uchiha quickly scaling the closest building of great height, the commander landing next to her a second later.

"Commander, what I am about to do must never be spoken of. That is an order." She tells him. "It can never be a part of my legend. Not to your wife, your children, even decades after I am dead. Never."

"O-of course ma'am!" He replies, wondering what spectacle could possibly follow what was already a deadly secret.

Masayoshi-Kan's eyes begin shifting, the shape of her tomoe switching rapidly between forms, one after another, after another. "Within my clan, we have an even more advanced form of the Sharigan...it is a secret. It is not...pleasent to unlock, and most never will. If they know that I have, they will call for my head."

"Hokage...why tell me this?" The Commander asks.

She turns towards him, her eyes like uneven diamonds. "Every Mangekyō sees the world differently, sees things that others can not. I am the only Uchiha in history to possess more than one variation, so I believe I am the only one that knows this. None of that matters, however. What matters is that our assailants are still within Konoha, housed within a dimensional rift situated in the west observation tower. It was not there this morning when I observed the entirety of Konoha, and I do not believe in coincidences."

Her eyes continued to shift, before ending on a nine tomoe variation, spaced out over several red rings as she snarled, a sibilant hiss filling the air. "Take your men, and bring me their heads, Commander."

* * *

**Two Miles Away - Twelve minutes ago**

"W-what did you just say?" Uku exclaimed, eyes widening in abject terror.

* * *

A/N: See you next time! Don't forget to review! Come discuss on discord!

It would seem that Unmei has made a grave error. Will he survive this encounter, and come back stronger than ever? Find out in the next chapter of Naruto: System Test!


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto: System Test**

_A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Naruto is owned by Shueisha, Viz Media, and Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release."_

* * *

**Chapter 11: New Mission**

* * *

**West Observation Tower**

"W-what did you just say?" Uku exclaimed, eyes widening in abject terror.

I turned towards him immediately, the alarm in his voice telling me something horrible has just happened.

"Orochimaru? That's her real name." I explained.

"Spell it!" Uku ordered, getting to his feet.

I do, twice to make sure I have it correct.

"We need to leave immediately." Uku orders.

Potaru looks up from where he is maintaining the seals. "Captain? It's a beehive out there. There is no way we're making it to the wall!"

"You don't understand! Orochimaru is the **Konoha** Hokage? That information needs to get to **Kumo** no matter what, even if it costs all of our lives." Uku says, sealing the scroll he had been filling out. "If your forehead protector is still on you, destroy it immediately. This can't be traced back to Kumo, and I can't guarantee we'll all make it back now."

"Who is Orochimaru?" I ask, startled by the sudden changes. "Why is this more important than the mission itself?"

"Orochimaru is old school. Konoha missing-nin, war criminal, crimes against humanity kind of things. He must be masquerading as the Hokage somehow." Min'na says, finally opening her eyes to look at us.

"Alright...well, if we're not as worried about leaving quietly, I can get us to the wall. I didn't use my full speed earlier because it can be a bit loud." I explain. "If we go now I can have all of us at the wall in less than 30 seconds. The path of destruction will be a bit much, but it's doable."

"No, we need to move swiftly, but quietly." Uku orders. "If they catch us unaware, there is no tell-"

**MISSION FAILURE**

The alert slams into me like a brick, my exclamation halting Uku's orders.

"What is it Unmei?" He asks.

"The mission just got marked as failed!" I say, trying to pull it up and see what happened.

Min'na eyes glowed as she closed them, concentrating. "C-Captain! The Hokage just resurrected the academy students!"

"What!?" Uku nearly yells, whipping around to face her.

"She summoned some..._thing_ and it killed several prisoners and somehow healed all the students and revived them. She's telling them now that they can never talk about her doing that or the other nations would attack Konoha." Min'na explains. "They are bringing down the seals and heading outside."

A moment passes before Uku processes it all. "Pack up now, we leave in thirty seconds."

There is a flurry of activity as we toss what little we had pulled out into our packs.

"Captain!" Min'na yells. "She knows we're here! Commander Ocho and two other Jounin are coming."

While the mission was dangerous and complicated from the start, it seemed that this new situation was quickly becoming untenable.

"Drop the nullspace, and go!" Uku orders, grabbing a Kunai from his belt.

"No!" I yell, stopping Potaru in his tracks. "Leave it in place, we still have a chance."

There was no more chance to argue as the door is thrown open, all three Konoha nin entering the room. Even knowing we're within null space, having someone walk within feet of you and unable to see you is disconcerting.

"The Hokage says they are here, within some sort of dimensional thing." Commander Ocho says, looking around the room. "She said it is anchored somehow."

"Potaru, count to two, and push me out of nullspace!" I order, flooding my body with **Swift Release**, beginning a series of handseals.

There is a pop of displaced air as I exist again, in a room with three Ninja that would see me dead. If they could see me, that is. Where before with the kids I was able to simply walk among them, killing them at my own discretion, these were Jounin or higher. Even moving multiple times faster than they were, their reaction times were amazing, moving in my direction even as I ended the first one's life. The second closest one manages to raise a defense, a sharp dagger clashing against the Kunai in my left hand. Nothing more than a blur, my right-hand snaps out, gripping his shirt and yanking him downward, his body bouncing off the floor, nearly smashing through.

The Commander, however, has completed a quick series of handseals, and the room is plunged into darkness. I hesitate, a fist slamming into my chest, a followup smashing into my jaw nearly breaking it in two. I right myself after that devastating blow, coating my body in **Lighting Release**, his third hit connects, a loud crackle of electricity as he is shocked, as I am also thrown back by the blow. I move swiftly in his direction but find nothing but air as the room is suddenly visible once more, two dead bodies, and nothing else. I whip around, the room suddenly shifting as I'm pulled back into nullspace to find the Commander bleeding out from a Kunai to the throat. It would seem they pulled him into the nullspace to attack him as well.

"Captain, reinforcements are in route!" Min'na says, her eyes aglow once more.

"Unmei we have one chance at this! We need to break nullspace and go. With your speed, you can run interference better than any of us." Uku says. "I'll be carrying Min, and she will be watching us from above."

"Look out!" Min'na suddenly cries out.

The world slows to a crawl around me, which I think is the only reason we survived the next seconds. A glance out the window to the side shows a giant dragon of fire barreling towards us. In real-time, it was already too late, but for me, I had at least a moment to think. There were three Ninja in this room I needed to save, but less than a second to do it. I could grab two of them and smash through the window to safety, but that would leave one to die. Min'na's ability was paramount to our survival, and Uku had the scroll with all the intelligence we'd gathered. Potaru's ability was more important than that information, but to give up that data, and Uku's life, would be tantamount to treason.

As I begin moving forward, preparing to grab only two, a third option presents itself. My hand snaps down, pulling one of my old Poison Sealed Shurikens, which is thrown at nearly twice the speed of sound towards the dragon. It's releasing before it even hits the glass, but I knew my timing would never be perfect. As it closes in on the dragon, the heat melts it, causing the seal to break catastrophically, releasing all of the sealed gas within in a single puff. A flammable poison gas that erupts in a fireball, destroying the dragon, but shattering the glass of our room.

Time snaps back into motion, Potaru already calling out. "Nullspace has broken! Move!"

With the destruction of the integrity of the room, with it so does the enclosure for his Nullspace jutsu. This time there is no hesitation as we all four jump from the room to land on the roof of a building directly south. We were two minutes from the wall, and a days run from the border if we pushed ourselves to death. A better alternative to dying, one would say.

**New Mission!**

"**A Final Chance…"**

**Non-Optional**

_An all-out assault is your only chance. Escape Konoha, or Die Trying._

_Objective: Escape Konoha or Die Trying_

_Success: Escape Konoha_

_Failure: Die trying to escape Konoha_

I swipe the new mission away as our first interceptor catches up us, a Chunin from the vest. His life is ended with a Kunai that nearly rips him in half as it passes through him, the speed and force behind it pushed to the extremes.

'_Please…_' I think, dropping back to normal speed so as not to waste Chakra.

We land on the second roof, Min'na calling out locations of Konoha nin moving in our direction, Potaru and I rapidly responding to each threat as we go. My experience count rises with each kill, every dozen feet we move adding another two or three kills to my count. An explosion rings out behind us, someones attempt to snare us in a trap failing as we pass by, a Konoha nin suddenly expands in size to that of a giant of legend, his fist crushing a building we had been on just moments before. We abandon the roofs, landing hard on the street below. The choice to face potential ambush silently agreed upon by all four of us, in the face of a giant combatant.

They had said for hundreds of years that Konoha was the strongest of the Great Five Villages, and it was proving true with every new attack. Disaster struck within sight of the wall, an unknown Jutsu smashing Potaru through the walls of a building, the crushing weight of the building toppling down on to him before I could even move. As the building smashed down, rubble thrown everywhere, we were pelted with fists sized bits.

"Aah!" I heard, causing me to whip around.

Min'na is bleeding from the side of her head, eyes closed, clumped over on Uku's back.

"Keep moving!" Uku orders.

We've lost our eyes, running blind, but with our lives on the line, we had no choice. We kept moving, breaking from the ring of buildings at last. Less than a hundred feet from the wall, a hundred feet from a chance to escape when we realized it was over before it began.

**Mission Failure!**

Standing between us and the wall was at least fifty Konoha Ninja. It seemed in our haste we had run right into an ambush, the loss of Min'na's eyes costing us dearly.

"That's far enough trash!" One of the Ninja says, stepping forward. "Surrender now or die."

"Surrender isn't an option," Uku whispers to me.

That went without saying, but I think he needed to say it anyway.

Time freezes around me as I mentally tap on my **Level Up** alert, hoping desperately that there was some way to save us in my skills. After all the experience was added, I gained three more levels and the bonuses attached to them. It seemed that I received no experience for the academy section, possibly because they had been revived. I added the additional stat points to **Agility** and **Strength**, the rise in my Chakra levels a welcome sight. The most important aspect, however, was the extra feats. I had six from previous level-ups, and I gained three more. Two for level 15 to 16, and another for 17 to 18.

I flipped through the list of available feats, considering what few options remained. I could add new mastered natures, and a few new mixtures, which would give me free Jutsu. One of those may make a difference, but there was no guarantee. There was only one real option here, and as much as I wanted this to end differently, I think it was obvious how this would go. With a final tap, the world recolored, time flowing around me once more.

**New Mission!**

"**A Sacrifice Worth Making…"**

**Non-Optional**

_You have the power, but do you have the will?_

_Objective: Clear a path for Uku to escape with Min'na and the information you have gathered._

_Success: Kumo will celebrate your sacrifice as a Hero._

_Failure: As Kumo is destroyed, they will at least know you died trying._

I read the mission prompt once, lightly nodding to myself.

"I'm going to get you to the top of the wall Captain. Go, and don't look back." I whisper.

It started swiftly, without warning, which I think was all that made this possible.

Eight Gates: Gate of Opening Activate!

**Eight Gates: Gate of Healing Activate!**

**Eight Gates: Gate of Life Activate!**

**Eight Gates: Gate of Pain Activate!**

**Eight Gates: Gate of Limit Activate!**

**Eight Gates: Gate of View Activate!**

**Eight Gates: Gate of Wonder Activate!**

**Eight Gates: Gate of Death Activate!**

I hesitated before activating the final gate, knowing that I would die at the end no matter what, but I also knew that it was worth it. Kumo was my home...My friends, my family, my people. They were worth dying for…

"Aaaarrrgggh!" I cried out, as my body practically exploded with Chakra.

My stats doubled, and tripled in some spots, my abilities were multiplied dozens of times over. Every inch of me was on fire, burning with power as I generated so much Chakra that it poured off of me in waves. They said that the **Eight Gates** would give you the power of a **Kage**, and I felt now, at this moment, that that was wrong. I felt more than a **Kage** at this moment, a God among mortals. I had barely wrapped a hand around Uku's arm, before we appeared at the top of the wall, throwing them into the trees at a rate of speed I hoped they could land from. I considered following, carrying them to Kumo, but I could see that my time was already almost gone. It would seem that I would not last long under the **Eight Gates**, my body not conditioned to handle the stress.

For me, however, ten seconds could be a lifetime, and that was a lifetime I would spend making sure that no one could follow Uku and Min'na. Time nearly froze around me, the power behind **Impossible Speed** multiplied by dozens of time, as I slam to the ground in a crowd of Ninja that have barely reacted.

'_There…_' I thought, appearing in the spot nearly instantly.

A slight motion, a dead Ninja, and they have barely even begun to move as I cut a swath through the crowd. We had all heard stories of the 4th Hokage, his single-handed victory against **Stone** and the massacre of over a thousand Ninja in a flash of yellow light. I could not help but compare this slaughter to that legendary story, my Kunai moving so quickly that the air friction alone was warping the metal, the blood boiling into a horrid mist as I moved between them, ending their lives with a crack of thunder.

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

With a snap like breaking glass, it was gone, my power, my energy, my Chakra. I fell, sliding across the blood-soaked ground as over 50 Konoha Ninja simply cease to be alive.

**Legendary Moment Unlocked!**

"**With a crack of Thunder!**"

I could feel my heartbeat slowing, my vision already fading, when a hand of fire gripped my upper body, yanking me towards a flame cloaked distant figure. The chakra burned me, but I didn't care. I was already dead, my last moments spent staring into eyes shaped like stars…

* * *

**Unknown - Unknown**

"What's all the commotion in here?" A man yelled, pushing open the door to a room filled with computers and screens.

The cheering in the room dies down immediately, a woman quickly getting to her feet.

"Sorry, sir! We were celebrating the end of the System Test. It ended quite spectacularly." She said, pointing to the frozen screen.

The character they had been watching for months was head in the fiery red grip of a large chakra hand, the owner's eyes burning with ethereal energy.

"It's over already?" He asks, moving over to a screen. "That was faster than expected."

"Yes, sir. It seems the world was particularly dangerous." The prior woman says. "However, we did catch several bugs, and the patch is ready to push already."

"Hmm. Good then. Wipe the server and patch the system, I want this out to the beta testers in a week!" He orders, before slipping out the door.

* * *

**Unknown - Unknown**

A day later the server is wiped, bugs patched, and the first beta tester signs in. His story, however, is for another time. Instead, we focus on one of the programmers, who have just begun her first day of vacation. She settles down on her couch, laptop in hand, and signs into her VPN. Vacation or not, being able to work from home was paramount for them, any moment a potential crisis. She pulls a small flash drive from a case, plugging it into the laptop, and begins to upload the data contained within. A few commands later, and a small sliver of server power is dedicated to her creation.

* * *

I freeze, nearly missing the branch I had apparently been aiming for, just barely catching myself before tumbling into the bushes below.

"Sir?" A young voice behind me says. "Why did we stop?"

I whip around, my hand closing on the Kunai that appears from nowhere, preparing to end the life of another Konoha nin.

"K-kawa?" I ask, startled.

"S-sir?" She asks. "Are you okay?"

I hold a hand up, pausing her questions as I try and figure out what happened. My **HUD** is filled with flashing symbols, the most prominent one telling me I could level up. A glance at my character sheet tells me my stats haven't changed, but I still have 13 feats to spend. As I tap on level up, the world glitches around me, my sheet updating with my new level, but a repeating error telling me I've gained nothing for leveling up.

'_Because I already had all of the level up perks…'_ I think.

The only real change is my Jutsu list, as it had taken away my feats, most things marked out with errors. A quick feat purchase, leaving me with eight, but returning to my the feats I had previously chosen. I skipped the **Eight Gates** as I didn't need them at this moment. A last-ditch effort to help my friends survive…

It hits me then...my last moments spent in terror and pain, my mind ripped asunder as all that I was laid bare for that monster...Who I was, what I was. Kumo would be lost regardless with that knowledge. My sacrifice was meaningless…

"**But not without merit.**" I hear in my mind.

Time is still frozen around me, menus still open. It was impossible for anyone to be here with me.

"**And yet here we are regardless, Unmei.**" I hear again. "**You've been given a second chance. Don't waste it...However, I think you could use a bit more help this time...**"

A calmness fills my mind, almost like a soft warm blanket coating every inch of _who_ I am.

**Gamer's Mind Activated**

"W-who are you?" I ask, looking up into the colorless sky.

No answer comes for a moment, till just before I exit the menus.

"**As close to God as you will ever know.**"

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I went there...Unmei died but has been given a second chance. Will he find a way to survive this time? Will events play out like before? Find out in Book 2!


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto: System Test**

_A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Naruto is owned by Shueisha, Viz Media, and Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release."_

* * *

**Chapter 12: A second chance...**

* * *

'_As close to God as you will ever know…_'

The words echoed uncomfortably in my mind, as the two Genin and I made our way back to **Kumo**. The truth of the matter is that while many believed in gods of all shapes and sizes, I had long since lost faith in any form of higher being. Yet here, as far as I could tell, was a genuine miracle. I had died, horribly, in pain, suffering what I could only describe as my personality being torn to pieces as a _monster_ absorbed everything about me. Yet moments later, as though no time had passed, I was once more alive, being told not to waste my second chance.

There was also a little icon in my HUD that had appeared after the 'God' had unlocked whatever the **Gamer's Mind** was, which I expected simply told me it was activated. It was also present on my Character Sheet, but no information was given to explain what it did. I would also admit to feeling calmer, more in control. I didn't hesitate to immediately change directions, moving us away from the path that leads to the Konoha Shinobi.

'_We have plenty of Shinobi in these woods. Let someone else find them and deal with it._' I thought.

The Genin were giving me weird looks now and then, but that was fine. At this moment I just wanted to get back to Kumo so I could consider the possibilities of knowing the future. I knew that in seven days, the Princess of Iron would be kidnapped. I knew that **Sound** was attempting to get to the **Earth Grudge Fear**. I knew that some of our Shinobi would die in a frozen village several hours north. I knew that there was a small group of Ninja that would be tasked with killing a small boy in Konoha that could be watching me as I think. I knew the truth of the **Konoha** Hokage…

'_I know the truth, but there is no way to share that with others...I'm trapped._' I thought as we got ever closer to Kumo.

What could I possibly do? If I stood out, I'd be watched by Min'na once more, and eventually pulled in to help on that ill-fated mission. It was a suicide mission. Unknowingly a suicide mission, but that changed nothing for the participants…

'_I suppose I could find a way to be on that mission, and simply warn them ahead of time about Orochimaru? That would lead to us leaving much faster, perhaps in time to escape with the knowledge we had gained before._' I thought as we landed at the first check-in station.

I signed us in, quickly shuffling through the process before we swiftly headed out. We had another half hours run to Kumo, and I couldn't wait till we arrived.

* * *

**Kumo - Half hour later**

We made it through the gate in record time, and it only took a few minutes to part the crowds and make it to the mission hall.

'**Hokori no Joka' Lvl. 12**

I was at least a few hours early, but Joka was already waiting for us to arrive. I had to wonder if her long wait led to her worrying more than I'd expect once we were waylaid.

"Joka, I have returned with your Genin," I said, once I had gotten close enough.

"So you have, Unmei. They seem in good enough condition, so I'll be sure to mark your mission as successful." She says, watching them closely. "Did you two have fun?"

They both crowed yeses, which made her nod and smile fondly. "Thank you again, Unmei."

"Of course Joka, of course. If you ever need a hand again, let me know…" I replied, considering my next words. "Joka, would you like to spar sometime?"

"Spar?" She asks, seeming to consider the possibility. "No, I'm not sure I'll have the time. Thanks though."

"Oh. Right, right, of course…" I replied lamely. "Well, take care…"

She nods once more, before taking her leave. It would seem that our sparring session came only from my actions to save her Genin.

'_Or perhaps my fight with the Konoha Nin?_' I wondered as I turned in my mission statement.

The payment was much lower this time around, still only that of a C Rank mission, but I didn't have much use for money at the moment. What I needed was a chance to lay down, and consider my next steps. My mind was still blazing through what I knew was coming, which wasn't much at all in the grand scheme. Orochimaru is the Hokage. He's a monster made of burning flames and eyes shaped of stars. He controls life and death.

I shook my head, forcing my mind to imagine anything other than the burning ethereal eyes. As much as I wanted to, I only had a few days to plan before I wanted to be in the **Land Of Rice**. I couldn't allow **Sound** to get to the **Earth Grudge Fear**, and I was pretty sure I could track down the location again. But in order to be in the right spot, at the right time, I needed to take the mission to **Iron**. With that thought on my mind, I started heading to my house. Three days wasn't long, but I could get a lot done in that time if I concentrated on it.

* * *

I had spent the past two days practicing all the Jutsu I felt would help the most with this mission. **Impossible Speed**, **Headhunter**, and **Vacuum Step**. I hadn't managed to master any of them, but I did manage to get **Headhunter** down well enough that I could perform it without seals, just half a second of preparation. I could now perform **Vacuum Step **one-handed, which made it much more versatile as I could still hold a weapon while performing it. I had decided to concentrate on these as my mastered **Lightning** **Nature** made most of my Jutsu stronger than normal anyway, while those were versatile in use.

I ended up at the Mission Hall just minutes after the doors opened, and was the first to put in a request. As expected, several different scrolls were brought out, one of which was all I needed.

**New Event!**

'**Oooooh, the Irony!'**

**Travel to Iron Country and collect Kuraku's order.**

**B Rank - 14 Day Time Limit**

**Success: 775 Ryo, 0XP, +100 Relationship to Kuraku.**

**Failure: Potential Death**

**Accept?**

I immediately noticed that I wouldn't gain experience this time, which made sense in a way. I didn't lose my levels, so I had already gained this experience. I quickly tapped accept, while nodding at the Mission Hall Nin. He signed a few documents, before handing over what I needed to complete the mission. I dropped the scroll in my pouch and was on my way. It felt like a lifetime ago that I was doing this mission, but it was actually less than two weeks. Two weeks for my life to turn completely upside down. I autonomously signed out at the main gate and was on my way.

'_Hopefully, I can make this work._'

* * *

**YOU HAVE ENTERED THE LAND OF RICE!**

Even expecting it I still jumped slightly when the giant words filled my vision. It seemed that I may never get used to giant bold, black words being rammed into my eyes at Mach speed. Barely six hours had passed since I left Kumo, passing through **Frost** at blazing speeds. Even using a small bit of **Swift Release** was enough that what felt like a soft jog was faster than most Nin could run full out. Doubling it, and I doubt I was more than a blur to anyone watching. I slowed down as I entered **Rice**, checking my location for anything I recognized from my first trip. It was mostly large coniferous trees, coated in a slight dusting of snow, that led to large fields of grains, swaying lightly in the wind.

I felt I was on track, but couldn't be certain. If all else failed I had a few more options, but I had a feeling I would stumble upon it regardless.

* * *

You know, I had wondered if this new ability had somehow materialized **Kakuza's Vault** last time, or if it had just been luck that I had stumbled across it. Now that I had spent ten hours searching for it again, I have to say that luck was clearly in control here.

'_Ugggh! Where the fuck is it?!_'

'_Stupid fucking vault!_' I thought, for what had to be the 50th time in the past hour.

Night had fallen, and I was settling into the branches of a tree for a quick nap before I continue my search, when I notice a slight haze in the distance, about 600 meters away. I carefully make my way over to it, minimizing the noise I'm making, till I'm less than 300 meters away. As the haze enters my area of perception, it's stripped away to my eyes, showing clearly the entrance to a cave. Little more than a hole in the ground, covered in plants and natural growth, I'm not sure I would have spotted under normal circumstances regardless.

'_Is this what I've been looking for?_' I wonder, settling in to watch for a bit.

I don't have to wait for long as two glowing names enter my field of view, a bleak reminder that I've done this all before.

**Deshiberu Lvl 4 - Undetected**

**0XP**

**Poppu Lvl 4 - Undetected**

**0XP**

They stop at a tree, and quickly take a series of steps forward, and then left, ending with them right in front of the hole. They were unable to see the entrance from the **Genjutsu** covering it but had been made to memorize how to get to it. I drop lightly off of the branch I was sitting on, a sealless **Headhunter** allowing me to slip right into the ground as I hit, not a single sound being made. The world around me lights up, the chakra based echolocation giving me a clear view of the cave system in front of me as I slide towards the entrance. Ahead of me, the two Genin have entered, and are slowly making their way through the series of tunnels.

I follow along, sliding along the inside of the floor, ceiling, or walls as I go. The two Nin don't speak, only making several rapid turns as they go about their journey. They move at a good pace, but it still takes us nearly half an hour to get where I recognize the area. Stretched out before me is the small section of tunnels and rooms housing the **Earth Grudge Fear**.

**New Side Event!**

'**Discovery!'**

**Rank B**

**Objective #1: Discover what is being guarded. - Success! + 0XP**

**Objective #2: Do so without causing an alarm. - Success! + 0XP**

**Hidden Objective #1: ?**

**Hidden Objective #2: ?**

**Hidden Objective #3: ?**

**Success: ?**

**Failure: Nothing, Capture, Probable Death.**

The alert is interesting as it already has parts of it marked as completed, with me receiving no XP for it. I tried thinking back to the hidden objectives, but as a fight for my life directly followed, I couldn't quite remember.

'_I remember one warned me I had been seen. Something about escaping undetected._' I thought as I settled in for a moment.

It only took a few minutes for them to finish talking, and take their places as the new guards. I waited another minute for the others to get far enough away that they would be out of sight, and then made my move. With my mastery of **Wind Nature,** the tunnel was instantly under vacuum, the torches burning out, the two genins falling to their knees as they fail to breathe, blood vessels popping in their eyes as they go blind. My hands rip out of the ground, grabbing each by their ankle, yanking them down into the floor with me. I rise from the floor, leaving them to die in their unmarked graves, before sliding into the wall of the tunnel once more.

A dozen feet down the hallway is the glowing words I had been looking for, floating happily in the darkness of a sealed room.

**Kinjutsu: Earth Grudge Fear**

I bypass the sealed door, grabbing the scroll from its holder and dropping it into my inventory. I consider what to do next, but I'm not actually pressed for time. I could easily burn a third of my Chakra and be in **Iron** in less than a day. It wouldn't even be a struggle. Knowing that I figured I should take a look at the rest of the vault.

**Secret Found!**

**1/8 Secret locations in Land of Rice Found!**

"**Kakuza's Vault 1"**

I consider the pop up for a moment. It's clearly saying there are seven more secret locations hidden within **Rice**.

'_Are they all Kakuza Vault_s_, though?_' I wondered. '_Or are they all different, filled with items just as interesting?_'

I moved along the wall, following the different tunnels, checking to see what all was in here. I burned an hour, and I had a feeling I was no more than halfway done when I found something of interest.

**Herutsu - Lvl 13**

**0XP**

The first true test of my new abilities was sitting before me, his eyes closed, the room humming around him. The vibrations seemed to travel through the floor, spreading out in all directions. I had to consider that this was how he had found me before. I wondered how it worked, but in the end, I didn't really care. I struggled to kill this man before, but I knew this time it wouldn't even be a challenge. His room was at the end of a short hallway, a door at each end. One led into his room, the other into the wider tunnel system. His mistake was that his door opened outward, into the hallway.

When I create a vacuum, the air doesn't just disappear. It's moved away, which under normal circumstances creates a bit of wind flow. But as I flood the small hallway with air, increasing it's pressure, lowering the pressure inside his room, it creates a deadly trap. His door pushes out into the hallway, but the pressure is so high on that side, that it would take a herculean effort to push open. That the vacuum on his rooms side helps suction it closed doesn't help either. I watch in silence as he struggles at the door, trying his best to force it open, as his body shuts down.

Two minutes later and the pressure has settled again, his entire body is sealed within one of my scrolls. I ransack the room, coming across a bag of gold, and a set of scrolls. I don't bother reading them now, instead just tucking it all into my inventory for later. I spend another hour searching through the rest of the tunnels, but find nothing of any real interest. The place isn't well guarded for the location of a lost **Kinjutsu** if you ask me.

As I finally leave the area, I'm greeted with a new alert.

**Event Success!**

'**Discovery!'**

**Rank B**

**Objective #1: Discover what is being guarded. - Success! + 0XP**

**Objective #2: Do so without causing an alarm. - Success! + 0XP**

**Hidden Objective #1: Explore the rest of the Tunnels! - Success! + 50XP**

**Hidden Objective #2: Complete objectives without killing anyone! - Fail**

**Hidden Objective #3: Escape the area without detection! - Success! + 200XP**

**4801/4575 XP till Lvl 19!**

**Level Up Alert!**

I nodded, pleasantly surprised at the turn of events. A quick tap and I was leveling up, adding more points to my stats, and tucking away the extra feat for later use. Snagging out my compass, I orient myself west and take off at a quickened pace. **Iron** was only a short jog away if I pushed at it. All in all, I couldn't say that I was doing too bad at my second chance just yet.

* * *

There are a lot of stories in the past about time travel, and they almost always end with the person doing the traveling simply finding new ways to fuck things up. But as my hand wrapped around the scabbard of **Pikuru's** blade, the scabbard exploding off of it once more as I channeled **Wind Release** into it, feeling the blade slide the through the man's back as though he was made of wet paper, I couldn't help but feel pleased with the turn of events. Flooding my body with **Swift Release**, I was instantly removing **Goshi's** arm, his sword not even an inch removed from his scabbard.

The world snapped back into real-time, as I'm alerted that this event was once again successful, but again receiving no XP for it as it's a repeat. Things progressed much like before, and audience with Commander Sabu, leader of **Iron**. I was once more gifted with his **Lucky Tanto**, which I tucked away and took my leave. The Samurai allowed me to simply leave, and it took me less than two days to return to **Kumo**. I turned in the metal I had collected, receiving my payment as before, and a trip to the bank had me depositing the payment slip, and the bag of gold.

It's a sign of the Ninja life that not a single person batted their eyes at me depositing a bag of gold, no one asking where it came from. I made no report of the **Kinjutsu** I had found, nor the meeting with Commander Sabu. Both items had alerted Uku to my abilities, and I needed to stay under the radar as much as possible. I wasn't sure what to do next, but I had a few days to make that decision. I knew that there would be no fake 'Ghost' mission to the north, but there was probably a way to get up there anyway. Supply run perhaps? I'd need to take a look at a map and plan accordingly.

All I knew was that I had another chance to get this right...and I wasn't going to waste it.

* * *

A/N: And we're back! A rehash of old events, but in all-new ways. Unmei has learned some valuable lessons, and it seems he has plans to make. Will he find a way to avert disaster? Will he manage to stay under the radar? Find out next time...in Naruto! System Test!


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto: System Test**

_A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Naruto is owned by Shueisha, Viz Media, and Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release."_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Ranks are bullshit anyway!**

* * *

I had barely managed to close my eyes when I remembered the situation behind my mission to **Kiri No** in the first place. Three Chunin and two messengers were missing. When were they sent? I'm a Chunin! I could get on that mission, and have a reason to be sent there. I considered waiting till morning, but since the Mission Hall was open till well after midnight, I decided it was best to go find out now.

* * *

After getting dressed and popping down, it actually didn't take long to track down the information that I needed. Apparently, it wasn't very hard to convince them that the reason I wanted a mission up north was that I had not seen snow in a while. He even nodded knowingly, remarking that he himself was tired of the lower forests, and wished for snow. After a search of the mission logs, and a few comparisons, there were two different options available.

"We need a supply run and order pickup in **Kurosu Pasu**, or we've got something that might end up being more fun." He explains.

"What's the fun one?" I ask.

"**Kiri No** hasn't responded to any of our messages in the past two weeks, nor have they sent any supply orders. It's been pretty snowy up there recently, so there are worries they are snowed in. We've got a mission order for three Chunin or higher to travel north, investigate, and report back." He says. "We've got all three assigned already, leaving tomorrow morning, but there is room in the mission budget for a fourth. I doubt there will be any action, but you might at least get to rescue some people."

I nod, considering. '_All three Chunin died last time, the Jashinist__murdering the whole town. If I go, I might be able to save them, but...It won't be easy to protect them, and also fight Yūbokumin_.'

The facts were that this mission was as close to a suicide mission as could be expected, without being a mission to **Konoha**. There would be no Nanabi to save my ass once I've been punted into the snow, and if I'm trying to protect three Chunin and the town, that's almost an absolute certainty. Knowing what I knew, there was really only one choice here to make.

"Can I have both missions, actually? If I make the supply run, I'll only be a day behind the group, and can meet up at **Kiri No**. If it turns out they don't need help, I won't need the payment for the second one." I replied.

"Hmm. Kinda unconventional, but I don't see why not. If they are snowed in as bad as expected, they will likely need the help." He replies, before passing both mission scrolls to me.

As I tapped accept on both floating missions, a pang of regret passed through me. The truth was that I had just sentenced three Chunin to die if only so I could protect my new abilities. To protect me. But with no way to warn of what truly was happening up north, there was no way to stop them from going regardless. Chances are, they die either way.

* * *

The supply run was over and done with before I knew it. With my stats and abilities, making a run that far north took me barely half a day. I didn't even really try, honestly. It was starting to make sense to me why higher-ranked Ninja never took missions of this sort. Any S Class nin would walk through a supply run, and be home before dinner. While the game didn't yet consider me that high ranked, I knew it was only a matter of time. I could feel the power thrum through me as I ran just shy of the speed that damaged things around me. Even now, I was barely pushing any Chakra into my body and was moving faster than anyone else could ever hope to keep up. I even slowed down a bit, just so that I wouldn't arrive too early.

* * *

**North East Tundra - Outskirts of Kiri No**

The snow was barely falling as I approached the town. I had arrived on day three last time, so I was a day ahead. As I crested the hill, this time from the east instead of the south, I caught sight of **Kiri No** once more. Smoke rose from many of the chimneys, the lights of there fires and lanterns clearly glowing in the dark.

'_When I arrived...15 hours from now, they were all dead already. Whatever happened happens soon._' I thought, watching the town for a moment.

I began slowly, and carefully, making my way towards town. I was so thankful for my ability to see the glowing names and information for people from a far distance. As I slowly made my way through the shadows, I spotted my target.

**Yūbokumin Aku no Kami no Ningyō Lvl 32 - Undetected**

I study the floating name for a moment, frowning. It was different somehow, but I couldn't figure out why. Shaking my head, I continued with my search.

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

After searching over the entire town with my vision, studying each name, I was surprised to find that the three Chunin was nowhere to be found. Either delayed, missing, or already dead. Using the **Headhunter Jutsu**, I slipped deep underground and began making my way towards the center of town. I would rest below, and keep watch, see what to make of this situation.

* * *

**5 Hours Later**

I was dozing slightly when movement far above caught my attention. I looked up and saw that **Yūbokumin** had entered the center square and that most of the town was filtering this way as well. I carefully circled around, finding a spot that was empty of people, but from what I remember of the layout, was likely behind cover. I slipped just my face out, looking around, before sliding my head out completely. From here, I could just barely see the square from behind a building's wall, but I could hear it just fine. The bodies of the Chunin were indeed staked to standing logs, much as they were before.

'_What the hell is going on?..._' I couldn't help but wonder.

"Welcome...Welcome…" **Yūbokumin** says, as the crowd finishes forming. "Has everyone arrived?"

There is a murmur in the crowd, nods all around before he continues. "I thank you all for showing up today. I wasn't sure, after yesterday's performance, whether anyone would still come back."

"W-we…" One of the men in the crown speaks up. "We want the chance to be immortal as well."

"Then let us begin the Ritual…" **Yūbokumin** says, as he pulls out a sealing scroll, and unseals a book.

**Jashin Codex**

The book was glowing with putrid purple energy. Even from here I could sense the evil just pouring off of the book.

* * *

What followed was horrifying. One by one, each walked to the stage, climbing the steps in an orderly fashion. Each places their hand on the book, before taking the offered dagger. They chant, following **Yūbokumin**, before slicing their own throat. Time and time again, after a pulse of energy from the book, the person would drop, bleeding out on the stage. I considered stepping in, stopping them, but I couldn't sense any influence on them from **Yūbokumin**. These people were willing participants, and I didn't see reason in interfering. They would likely riot anyway.

As the bodies began to pile up, a sense of unease began to fill the square. **Yūbokumin** would talk now and then, even read from the book between sacrifices, to placate the masses. A woman approached holding her baby in her hands and placed the child on the book entirely. She took the dagger in her shaking hands, before forcing it into the infant's chest. There was a pulse of light, darker, deeper than before. As she removed the dagger, the child continued to scream.

"One!" **Yūbokumin** called out. "One of you so far is worthy, the most innocent member."

The woman placed her own hand on the book, swiftly slicing her own throat, before dropping to the ground to bleed out. The Jashinist moved the crying baby aside, before beckoning the next person up.

I could only watch as the macabre parade continued.

* * *

**Three Hours Later**

Two of the villagers had tried to run, as their numbers dwindled. To my own eyes, **Yūbokumin** cut them down with ease, but to them, it was as though he never moved, the two villagers dead before their blood even colored the snow.

"Is there none among you that are worthy of **Jashins Blessing**?" He cried out in anger.

The crowd, restless before, were now worried. I could see immediately what would follow, so I slipped back beneath the ground. **Yūbokumin** was moving, slicing through the remaining townsfolk, one by one, till none left lived. I looked down, ignoring the carnage far above. I felt like a failure, to be honest. I had hoped that with a second chance I could do more...But with the possibility of being watched, and forced to _**Konoha**_ once more…

* * *

He killed everything, just as before. I had circled around once he returned to the square, and watching him from just over a roof. The baby he sealed within a scroll. While normally a person would die within a scroll, I assumed the immortality granted by Jashin would stop that. He performs several handseals, and a fell energy fills the area. The blood that fills the streets seems to glow, the glow wafting into the air. With a woosh, it all is absorbed within his body, and I can't help but stare in horror.

**Yūbokumin Aku no Kami no Ningyō Lvl 48 - Undetected**

**42,194XP**

I'm an idiot...his level had been much lower. Somehow, he increased his stats or experience by absorbing some sort of energy from his kills. Whatever was happening here, he was a very real threat. I continued to watch him for a little while, but all he did was pace, and talk to himself for a bit. At one point he froze, standing unnaturally still before he started to shake and twitch. He continued like this for a time, before repeating the weird stopping, twitching, and then moving again. I juggled the options but decided that acting now would be for the best. I concentrated, flooding my body with **Swift Release**, and grabbed two Kunai from my waist. The snowfall slowed to a stop, frozen in the air around me as my perception of time slowed to a standstill. I shoved off the roof, taking three steps, before launching myself into the air.

**New Event: Defeat Yūbokumin Aku no Kami no Ningyō! 17,218XP**

_**Yūbokumin is immortal, so killing him is impossible. Victory conditions exist.**_

As I flew upwards, I spun, filling the Kunai with **Swift Release**, launching the first Kunai with all my strength.

**SNEAK ATTACK**

**Yūbokumin**, who's back was towards me, didn't even move as the first Kunai ripped a six-inch hole through his upper chest, filling the air in front of him with blood, gore, and shrapnel. The force of the blow was carrying him forward now, as I reached the crest of my jump. Again I pushed **Swift Release** into the Kunai, and in a blink of an eye, it was destroying his shoulder, ripping his entire left arm off completely. As I landed, the world snapped back into real-time, and I was already rushing forward.

**Yūbokumin**, whom most would think as crippled, was swiftly moving back to make space between us. With a burst of speed, as my hands filled with lightning, I caught up to him before he could move any further. His face was a vicious snarl, my heart thundering in my chest, as I rammed both lightning covered hands into the gaping hole of his chest, flooding his body with electricity.

**Shocking Grasp**

"Raaaaaaarrr!" I screamed, pumping as much energy into his body as I could, the smell of cooking, burning flesh filling my nose.

He jerked, and twitched, screaming, as I cooked him from the inside out, before, with an explosion of power he was launched back off of my hands, his burnt husk of a body crashing to the ground. I drop to one knee, the expenditure of Chakra nearly blacking out my vision before I managed to lurch to my feet once more.

"You mother! Fucker!" He gasped out, from where he lay.

His body was broken, blackened, parts breaking off as pure charcoal, barely still contained within the armor he wore, and still, he was alive.

"I'll destroy you...and everything you are!" He snarled.

His free hand dug into the snow, trying to find leverage but failed. I made my way swiftly over to him, before pulling out my gifted Tanto. A little bit of **Wind Release**, and off came **Yūbokumin's** head. I'm not sure how, but he continued to curse me, threaten me, even without lungs to push air through his mouth. His body continued to move, shaking, twitching, trying to move around but unable to from the damage. Yet even as I watched, I could see new flesh poking through from under the burnt skin. I rifled through his belongings, using two Kunai to pick up the **Jashin** **Codex**, setting it carefully into my inventory.

I studied a scroll he held within a pocket on his vest, before setting it down and pulsing **Chakra** within it. It spun, before unsealing, a crying baby appearing from nowhere.

**Jashin no Mumei-sen, Lvl 1**

'_Unnamed Vessel of an evil god…_' I thought, reading the name.

He was sealable as he could survive it. I grimaced but thought that this was likely for the best. I grabbed **Yūbokumin's** head, before placing the cursing monster on the scroll along with the child. Another pulse of **Chakra** and both were sealed within, the night silent once more.

**EVENT SUCCESS!**

**Defeat Yūbokumin Aku no Kami no Ningyō! Pass!**

**22019XP/9687XP till level 20!**

**Level Up Alert!**

I let out a breath of air I didn't know I was holding. I turned around and froze in place, my eyes widening in horror.

"U-Unmei?"

**-300 Relationship**

**Status: Suspicious**

* * *

A/N: And we're back! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and has been enjoying their time off of work, school, etc! Unmei is in the thick of it...but he is soon to learn that every action has a reaction and that his knowledge of the future is only good so far as he changes it.

Who has found Unmei? Can he talk his way out?

Find out next time...on Naruto: System Test!

(PS… Join the discord, for real. Discord gg/82FUz8N Review, please?)


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto: System Test**

_A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Naruto is owned by Shueisha, Viz Media, and Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release."_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Open Wings**

* * *

"Joka?" I ask, studying her closely.

'**Hokori no Joka' Lvl. 13**

The updated relationship tells a greater story than even her face. Whatever she had just seen was suspicious, which depending on how long she had been watching could have been a lot. She's watching me closely, studying the bodies around us, and looking at me.

"Unmei," She starts, as she begins to circle me. "I think I need you to explain what happened here. Now."

I rotate, keeping her in view, watching her as closely as she is watching me.

**-200 Relationship**

**Status: Alarmed**

"I arrived here after my mission to **Kurosu Pasu** to find the team I was meant to meet up with dead," I explained, grimacing at the updated relationship. "There was a man here that I recognized from the Bingo Book."

She continued circling, her lids closing slightly in a glare. "Mmhm. Of course." She replied. "And you managed to kill a man important enough to be listed in our Bingo Book...single-handedly?"

"He was distracted…" I replied as she stopped moving.

Her eyes looked down at the headless body, no longer moving as it was before I sealed the Jashinists head. Her left hand, the one facing away from me reaches towards her pocket.

"Stop!" I ordered, taking a step forward.

She sprung back, putting a dozen feet between us at my sudden movement, both hands going into the start of a Hand Seal. I put up both hands in a passive gesture.

"Joka, please don't message back to **Kumo** yet. Not till I explain everything." I tell her.

I don't know what I was expecting, but what happened next was completely out of left field.

**-500 Relationship**

**Status: Enemy**

**New Event!**

**Objective: Kill ****Hokori no Joka**

**Joka now thinks of you as an enemy. **** Kill ****Hokori no Joka, and stop her from telling Kumo what she saw.**

**Hidden Objective: ?**

"No!" I yelled as the new alert appeared, even as Joka's face was twisted into a rage.

Her hands began a rapid-fire series of hand seals, the ground around her already turning to dust as she begins to use her bloodline. I push the smallest amount of **Swift Release** Chakra into one of the Kunai that appear, throwing it at her leg in an attempt to cripple her, not kill her. The blade sliced through the air, faster than she can even react, burying itself right above her knee. Instantly she turns into dust, and my eyes widen, realizing I've fallen for the same trick as before. I move on instinct, whipping around, my hand snagging the Tanto from my inventory, bringing it up to defend myself from the expected attack.

What I didn't expect was Joka to be so close, my blade catching her right under the chin, cutting through bone, muscle, and cartilage to lodge itself firmly into her brain. She jerked as though electrified, her eyes bugged and wide, even as blood pours from her mouth, nose, and ears. She drops like a sack of meat, even as I bend to catch her, knowing it's far too late.

"Joka!" I yell, even though I know it's far too late.

**Gamer's Mind Activated**

The new alert washes the anguish in my mind away, sending me to my feet.

"What the fuck?" I gasp out.

The thought that somehow this ability could remove my guilt from killing a comrade disgusted me. It went against everything I knew, everything I was raised to believe in.

**Event Failure!**

**Objective: Kill ****Hokori no Joka - Success**

**Hidden Objective: Stop her from communicating with Kumo - Failure**

**Min'na**

**-1000 Relationship**

**Status: Enemy**

I whipped around, looking for the new threat, but it was already far too late. Joka's hand was holding part of a scroll, her last moments spent sending pulses of Chakra back to Kumo. It took just seconds for the information to get to Min'na, who with her special ability instantly tracked us down. To find me standing over the body of an S Rank **Kumo** Shinobi tells the story far better than I ever could.

**New Status Alert:**

**Village: Missing Nin**

I fell to my knees, realizing that all was lost. Min'na could track me to the ends of the Elemental Nations. There was nowhere safe from her vision…

**Gamer's Mind Activated**

This time I welcomed the calmness that filled my mind. My thoughts, previously so fast that I couldn't even understand myself, slowed to a crawl. Dying again wasn't an option, and sitting here waiting for death wasn't in the game plan. As much as I was loathed to admit, I still had goals I could reach. I swiped away the alerts, before tapping on the flashing **Level Up** alert.

**Level up!**

**+6 Stat Points For level 20!**

**+1 Feats**

**+1 Special Ability - Sensor Lvl. 1**

**22019XP/11366XP till level 21!**

**Level up!**

**+4 Stat Points**

**+2 Jutsu Points**

**22019XP/13238XP till level 22!**

**Level up!**

**+4 Stat Points**

**+1 Feat**

**22019XP/15312XP till level 23!**

**Level up!**

**+4 Stat Points**

**+2 Jutsu Points**

**22019XP/17603XP till level 24!**

**Level up!**

**+4 Stat Points**

**+1 Feat**

**22019XP/20177XP till level 25!**

**Level up!**

**+4 Stat Points**

**+2 Jutsu Points**

**Swift Release Lvl 2 - Force Unlocked!**

**22019XP/22866XP till level 26!**

I took a moment to take stock of all the leveling up I just did. I rechecked against the log and saw that I had indeed earned enough off of the Jashinist to level that many times. As I swiped each one away, dropping the stat points in as needed, I became aware of two new facts of my life. **Sensor Lvl 1** allowed me to feel the presence of other Chakra users. It wasn't perfect, but within about 20 meters, I'd be able to sense the location of people actively using Chakra. As interesting as that was, the true winner of today's fucked up contest was **Swift Release Lvl 2 - Force**.

**Swift Release Lvl 1 - Velocity**, the first part I unlocked, had unknowingly given me the ability to change an object's speed using Chakra. I could change an object's rate of movement, or the time it takes for an object to get from point a, to point b. Throwing Kunai super fast, moving really fast myself, plus the other ways I'd used it. Speed, or Velocity, was Distance * Time. Using **Swift Release**, I was able to adjust both to increase an object's speed, including my own.

**Swift Release Lvl 2 - Force**, however, did something completely different. Force was how an object's Velocity was changed. Physical force, such as pushing or throwing. I'd have to look further into it, but it seemed I now had much finer control over my ability to increase an object's speed. Looking around at the devastation surrounding me, I could only shake my head. Things had changed in an instant...But no matter. There were still things I could do as a Missing Nin, things I may not have been able to do as a ninja of **Kumo**. I considered burying Joka, but I knew that there would already be Hunter Nin on the way here and that they would collect her body just fine.

'_No reason to make collecting her body difficult._' I thought, before turning away.

I did a mental catalog of my location, considering my next move. Heading south would only make it easier for the Hunter Nin to find me, as I'd have to pass by **Kumo** to get anywhere. West, about 80km, was the **Gaikotsu Bay**. Further past that was the **Snow**, which would at least give me a place to stay while I decided where next to go. With **Swift Release**, crossing the bay would be easy, and at that speed, I could relatively easily keep **Kumo** at a distance. It takes time to travel, and much less time for me to do the same.

"I'm sorry, Joka…" I whisper, and with that, I start my new life.

I turn west, flooding my body with **Swift Release**, the snow slowing to a halt around me. I pull back a bit, knowing that Min'na was watching. Giving them too much information on my abilities would only make it easier for them to find me. Even at this lower rate, I could be in **Snow** in less than an hour. As I ran, jumping into the air, bounding over the slopes, I considered my next step.

'_...There is no next step…_' I thought, realizing the truth at last. '_I'm free...the next step is completely up to me. I'm free..._'

* * *

A/N: Back at it again with story twists! Unmei has been labeled a Traitor and is now on the run. The world is open to him, but he'll be hunted till the end of the earth. Will he find a new place in the world? Find out next time...on Naruto: System Test!

A/N: The next chapter is a world history chapter! I've done Itachi and Orochimaru...I wonder who, or what is next?


	15. Chapter 15

**Naruto: System Test**

_A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Naruto is owned by Shueisha, Viz Media, and Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release."_

_A/N2: Not a history chapter! Holding off on that one as I couldn't find a good way to tie it into the next Unmei chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 15: A Storm Brews**

* * *

**Two Hours Prior**

"Captain?" Min'na says, speaking up from the couch she currently lounged on.

"What's up Min?" Captain Uku asks, looking up from a table covered in scrolls.

"Joka is approaching **Kiri No**." She says, sitting up. "She'll be in range for me to jump to anyone living within the town limits in ten seconds."

Silence fills the room as they both silently count down to zero.

"There!" Min'na exclaims. "I've got three living…"

"Only three?" Uku asks, shifting through scrolls. "That town has 87 inhabitants."

Min'na hisses silently as her head swims, shifting her perspective. "We've got a **Kumo **nin in place, Captain. 15416, Unmei. C Rank Chunin. He's currently underground."

"What else?" Uku asks, taking notes.

"Unknown Ninja...mildly familiar. Grab a Bingo Book, and look at upper S Rank Suna Nin maybe." Min'na says, circling the area.

Uku follows suit, rifling through the book. "Only three outstanding at the moment. Description?"

"Tall, pale. A scar on his left cheek." Min'na says. "He just sealed a baby within a scroll."

"A baby?..." Uku replied, flipping through the 6 pages dedicated to Suna's most wanted. "Fuck. You need to warn Joka she's running towards Yūbokumin. Rank SS, S Ranked in Combat and Jutsu."

Min'nas hand was on the scroll, pulsing away as she sent the message off.

"She acknowledges. She's requesting backup." Min'na says. "Unmei is circling the village."

"Yūbokumin will likely find him soon, so he won't be of help…" Uku says, tracing a line on a large map. "Haruko can be there in a little less than 2 hours if we alert him now...maybe faster if we allow him to really push. He's heading south right now, but this would be a boon for **Kumo**."

"Agreed. Grab his scroll? I'll alert him...Wait, Captain!" Min'na exclaims. "Yūbokumin is...Oh no. Oh no oh no. He's a Jashinist."

Min'na grabs Joka's scroll, pulsing rapidly, even as Uku is asking "What?! His info sheet says nothing of it."

He grabs Haruko's assigned scroll, pulsing new orders, and an alert. A moment later it pulses back. "Haruko is on his way. Tell Joka-"

"What the fuck…" Min'na exclaims. "Captain...Unmei just defeated Yūbokumin…"

"What? How? A trap?" Uku asks, pulling up the info they had on 15416.

"No...he...I can't describe it! He moved so fast...maybe bomb laced Kunai? Some sort of seal…" Min'na says, trying to make sense of what she is seeing. "What nature do we have down for him?"

"Wind...Low B Rank." Uku replies, reading from his file. "That's it."

"He's definitely had training in **Lightning** as well. He roasted Yūbokumin from the inside out with some sort of electrical attack...He just sealed Yūbokumin's head within the same scroll as Oh, Joka is approaching! She must have heard the sounds of...combat…" Min'na says.

Uku watches in silence, studying his friend. "Min? What's wrong?"

"Joka is worried...I can tell. She's...antsy, but I can't tell why." Min'na says. "I believe she knows Unmei. He's trying to explain what happened…"

As Min'na speaks, she's already rapid-fire pulsing through the communication scroll. "Read the messages Joka! Read the messages!"

Her breathing hitches, shock filling her as one of her best friends die in front of her. The scroll clutched in her hand pulses over and over.

"_Unmei Traitor Unmei Traitor Unmei Traitor Unme1fafffffffffffffff...ff…..f….f..f...f.-"_

"Joka is dead...Unmei has betrayed **Kumo**…" Min'na says, tears falling from her eyes.

"Damnit!" Uku yells, slamming his fist onto the desk. "Where is he going, Min'na? Get your head in the game. Is he taking her body?"

"N-no Captain...He's...He's heading west, towards the coast...my god he's fast." Min'na says.

"Understood…" Uku says, reaching for the scroll he had haphazardly dropped to the desk. "Keep your eyes on him, Min."

* * *

**Snow**

Let me preface this by saying that I absolutely hate how this ability tells me that I've entered into a new country. I don't know why it didn't occur to me, but of _course,_ it would alert me, even while traveling over water. That it shocked me so badly I nearly fell into the frozen ocean water around me is the negative.

"Stupid fucking giant flashing alert…" I say, as I finally spot the coast in the distance.

I knew Min'na was likely still watching me, so I had made sure to not use my max speed, or even close to it. Giving up all my skills would likely get me killed in short order, giving those that will hunt me an advantage.

**New Mission: To Hunt, or Be Hunted?**

**Objective 1: Survive**

I blinked as a new alert filled my vision, just a few miles from the coast of **Snow**. The roaring of the wind, the crash of the waves, the clunk of large chunks of ice...yet in the background, I could hear a soft roar that was rapidly getting louder.

"FUCK!" I yell, rapidly flashing out handseals, the world slowing to a crawl around me as I use **Impossible Speed** to give me just a few more moments.

The water around me froze like ice as I moved across it, the roar drawing ever closer even as I moved. Time snapped back into motion, as a burning mass slammed into the water I had stood on just moments before. The crash of the wave rising nearly a half kilometer into the air was as loud as any explosive tag. With a hard push of Chakra to my feet, I launched myself into the air, flipping to land on one of the large ice flats, my feet sliding slightly before I could lock-in, my hand coating in **Wind Chakra** to dig into the hard ice.

My eyes rapidly move back and forth, searching the frigid waters, searching for my enemy…

"There…" I whisper, slowly pooling **Chakra**.

The water darkened, before breaking as a figure slowly rose from the water, ice clinging to the dark blue armor. Before, when I had seen him, so long before I died, I had not then understood what I was seeing. As the dark blue armor slowly shifts, melting, I'm already pouring **Wind** **Chakra** into my hand, coating it in a sheen of chakra so sharp I could slice steel.

"Unmei, your journey ends here," Haruku says, as the faceplate on his armor slides away. "Come with me, or die here. Your choice."

"Nanabi no Haruko...I guess **Kumo** wants me back so badly they would release a village secret out into the wide world." I say, studying him.

'_Not fucking good...He got here very fast...Much faster than when I was waiting for him before. I've got no chance to kill him. I might be able to hold him off, maybe outrun him at max speed...No way I'm outlasting him.' _I think, contemplating my options.

"The very fact that you even know my name tells me all I need to know about you, traitor," Haruko says, snarling. "What village did you turn on us for? Stone? Leaf?..No matter. You've sealed your fate."

His armor closes up and begins to melt once more, forming into a new shape. As soon as it begins, I'm already moving, flooding my body with a **Wind** rich **Swift Release** mixture. I push off of the ice so hard it cracks, shattering like glass as I rocket forward. Reacting to my movement, the armor on his arm spreads out into a shield that barely intersects me. My hand, coated in **Wind** slicing through, biting into the flesh of his arm. He roars, his other hand grabbing my shoulder in a death grip as he yanks me out of his shield, throwing me aside.

I flip, landing on my feet, sliding across the water as I begin hand seals. The area behind him explodes, boiling, as he literally rockets forward. I can't react fast enough, his fist slamming into my jaw, nearly breaking my head off in the process. His free hand grabs my tunic, yanking me back towards him as he uppercuts me. A spark appears between us as **Sparking Vest** activates, an explosion of electricity knocking him back.

I grab a Kunai, shifting into **Swift Release** even as I land on the water below. A throw, an explosion of sound like a gong as the Kunai bounces off his Chitin, cracks spreading from the impact zone. Even as I'm grabbing a second one, the cracks fuse together.

"**Secret Art: Plague**" Haruko calls out, as his armor seemingly explodes into a cloud of dust.

The cloud moves, forming into a stream of dark blue as it flies towards me. I concentrate, forming an area of low pressure behind me, a solid wall of air in front of me as the wall of dust slams into it. It spreads across it, swiftly ripping its way through even as I jump back. The cloud is so fast, slamming into me, the dust particles as sharp as daggers, what feels like a million little insects biting me across my entire body.

I scream, even while forcing the air around me away, covering my body in a thin layer of vacuum that against all odds pushes the small particles away. I spread it out, forcing the air on the outside of the vacuum to spin around me. Five handseals with my left hand and the air is filled with small motes of electricity, **Lightning Ball** flying through the vacuum to burn the particles as they are trapped within the air column.

They move, pulling away and out, coating Haruki once more, melting back into armor. With a crack, I'm there, **Vacuum Step**, **Swift Release**, and **Body Flicker** making the world a blur even to my eyes. As I appear, I'm finishing the twelve handseals for **Loud Strike**, my kick moving near the speed of sound as it slams into Haruko's chest, launching him back. As he lands in the water, he slips, slipping halfway into the water. A chunk of his armor falls off, revealing broken flesh beneath.

"I see...so you're even more dangerous than I expected." He says, as his Chitin melts and reforms. "Thankfully, I am uniquely suited to taking you down."

A green miasma flows out of him, forming bright insect wings behind him, lifting him into the air.

'_This is bullshit._' I think as he begins to circle the area.

One of his arms shifts, forming a long barrel that glows with his Chakra. I'm already moving as he aims it, the water I stood on disappearing in a flash of light. Another follows a few seconds later, barely dodged as the ice turns into steam as hot as fire.

"I can do this all day, traitor!" He yells down, as his right arm now matches his left. "You will tire long before I…"

A blast of energy just barely misses me, only a sudden use of **Impossible Speed** saves me from landing where the second blast hits, steam burning me as I back peddle. I flood my body with pure **Swift Release**, rocketing away from the area, heading for shore.

"No you don't!" I hear from being me, an explosion of energy as the area fills with heavy chakra.

A blur appears before me, his arms fused together into what I can only describe as a cannon.

"**Secret Art: Saundersi**," He yells, as a blast of energy is released from his arms.

My leg is caught in the blast, the heat burning away my pants, and shoe, a layer of skin following even as I use all of my speed to pull it out. I splash into the water, swimming down, using **Swift Release** to swim a good distance away as I contemplate what to do next. While I hadn't used my max speed, I was definitely near 75%, and he managed to get ahead of me with his chakra rockets. There was a possibility that even at max speed I might not be able to get away from him. I did, of course, recognize that he was a Jinchuriki, and not likely to be going all out yet. That he still likely had even more strength being held back was a scary prospect.

'_Should I buy the '__**8 Gates**__' again?_' I wonder as I begin moving back to the surface. '_It was definitely helpful last time...but without conditioning, all I'll be doing is hurting myself for a few moments of extra strength._'

With a push of Chakra, I was on the surface, dodging another blast of energy that had already been primed for my reappearance.

'_Seems I've got about 20 seconds for each of his combined blasts to build up._' I think, counting down, watching the green glow build up.

As the blast builds up once more, he's already lifting into the air. This will make it easier to dodge, but harder to reach him.

'_Come on Unmei...fucking think!_' I thought, considering my options.

Truth is, I was already running kinda low on Chakra. I could pop a soldier pill or two, and let loose, but I wasn't winning this fight. There was a reason the mission pop up said survive… Another blast of energy, and another use of **Impossible Speed** to burn away at my already limited Chakra.

_'Okay….I can move fast, I can use lightning and wind jutsu...I can buy new abilities up to a certain point, I can create new moves._' I think, counting the 20 seconds.

I even ran along with the simulation that lets me create new moves. The prompt 'Move that stops a Jinchuriki' gave me an option, but it, of course, took more Chakra than I had at max. I looked through feats I could buy to give myself another bloodline, or master another nature, but to be honest, none of them really stuck out to me. The fact was...I couldn't win this fight. Not as I was, not with what I had access to. My goal, instead, needed to be escape. To live to fight another day. There was one feat in the Techniques section that struck out to me as a winner, but it's requirement of at least **Water** mastery level 80 was steep. I was currently at only 20

'_Unlocking mastered __**Wind**__ Nature gave me a huge leg up as far as fighting went._' I thought, remembering how swiftly my abilities increased from that alone. '_Let's see what happens with...this_'.

I tapped swiftly on the Feat Purchase button, snapping up **Water** Nature. I burned another feat purchasing the **Forbidden Art: Liquefaction** technique. To top it all off, I burned a third point to purchase **Bloodline Mixture EX**, mixing **Water**, **Wind**, and** Lightning** natures. As I hit accept, my eyes were filled with pop-ups, alerting me to all the changes.

**Forbidden Art: Liquefaction Mastered**

**Hurricane Release Unlocked**

**Hurricane Release: Gale Winds - B Rank Unlocked**

**Hurricane Release: Thunderous Applause - C Rank Unlocked**

**Hurricane Release: Torrential Downpour - C Rank Unlocked**

**WARNING LIQUEFACTION IN PROGRESS**

The warning had barely flashed across my screen before I realized I was completely numb. I couldn't feel anything, from my head to my toes. Something had gone wrong, and I couldn't figure out what it was. I couldn't concentrate, I couldn't move, and I couldn't stop myself from slipping into the water. My wide, unblinking eyes slipped beneath the surface of the frigid water, the light of another blast of energy seared into my vision before I knew nothing else.

* * *

**Kumo**

"Yes!" Min'na yelled, startling Uku. "Haruko got him!"

"Captured?" Uku asks, taking notes.

"No, completely vaporized with that cannon of his. Something happened...maybe Unmei ran out of Chakra, or simply gave up. He slipped partly into the water, I could still see him, and then Haruko got a direct hit." Min'na said excitedly. "I can't shift to him any longer. He's gone."

"Hm. Not a total loss then. Let Haruko know to search for anything to use as proof of his death, and then to return home." Uku said, shaking his head. "Have him grab the Jashinists body, and Joka on the way back, please. I need to go see the Raikage…"

* * *

**One Week Later**

I don't know exactly when I became aware again...Somehow, somewhere, I was aware of who and what I was. For a time, I had simply been one with the water. I had flowed with it, spreading out thousands of miles. I had been absorbed by trillions of tiny creatures, from the crab to the plankton to the fish, becoming something more than what I once was. Some unknown time had passed, before, like a shutter being opened in a dark room, I saw light for the first time in eons. My self was pulling back together. My hands first, I could see them, forming within the water as the old parts of me were relinquished, new parts of me created from what was available. I could feel them, cold in the water, even as I pulled, and pulled, and pulled, pulling my feet into existence.

They floated together, for the time being, trying to connect, but my body seemed infinitely more complicated than before. How long was I? I had never measured.

'_No...no...don't think...let the mind do all the pulling…_'

With a loud gasp, I was there, taking the first breath of air in who knows how long, just barely treading water in some unknown ocean. The waves were gentle, the water infinitely warmer than what I remember.

**Alert! Liquefaction Complete!**

I shook my head at my own stupidity. '_Of course, a forbidden technique that turns the body to water would have some sort of adjustment_.'

A slight push of Chakra to my feet and I was standing on the surface of the water, bobbing along to the waves. I looked much the same as before, even my clothes were unchanged, still damaged from my battle against Haruko. Speaking of, I had survived that battle, netting a cool 4000 experience, which meant I got to level up once more. A few taps and that was complete, another 4 stat points, and an unused feat point. With my three purchases, I was now using 11/17 feats. I looked down at my hand, concentrating on it. As I did so, it shifted, my dark skin turning translucent as my hand and wrist became water. It shimmered in the sunlight before snapping back to normal.

For a moment I wondered at what I was becoming, before shaking the thought away. I was doing what was necessary to survive. To that end, so long as I did not lose my morals, I was not yet lost.

"Except I'm lost as fuck right now," I say, looking around me.

With ocean as far as the eye could see, I didn't have much to go off of. It was also, of course, close to noon as the sun was straight above, any idea as to the cardinal directions lost for at least a few hours.

"Really wish I had a fucking map," I say aloud, shaking my head.

**Would you like to activate the Mini-Map?**

I frown at the pop-up, before tapping yes. As I do, just barely overlaying my vision is a miniature map, showing my current location in relation to the world.

"OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME"

* * *

A/N: Back at it as always! I do apologize for skipping the history chapter! I'm sure someone wanted to read it...right? Unmei seems to always find trouble...thanks to some luck, some skill, and some more luck, Unmei has survived. Where will he go now that he is truly free, and thought dead?

Find out next time in Naruto: System Test!

(Also, join my discord and P.A.T.R.E.O.N! They read this chapter on Tuesday!) Discord gg /82FUz8N Updated character sheet is on Discord!


	16. Chapter 16

**Naruto: System Test**

_A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Naruto is owned by Shueisha, Viz Media, and Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release."_

**WARNING! This chapter contains depictions of torture, and mentions of graphic torture. If this isn't your cup of tea...yeah I don't know what to tell you. Get a friend to read it and skip that part for you?**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Direction**

* * *

**Water Country**

The words stared back at me, as I softly bobbed with the waves. The barely-there map simply floating in the area before me, my location marked as a glowing triangle. I was about 20 km off the coast of Water Country, a bit into the Kaizuko sea. With a wave of my hand, the map zoomed in, showing me the details of a mountain near the…

'_Hidden Mist Village?..._' I thought, my mind stalling. '_Wait a fucking minute._'

I zoomed out, and there it was. **Takigakure** was marked clear as day on this map, one of the few villages that's location wasn't common knowledge. I studied the map further, even going so far as to zoom in on a few different locations. I'll be the first to admit that this was by far the most interesting part of this ability, my mind having normalized gaining new abilities with the press of a button. While swiping through, I accidentally tapped on the small island of **Wave**.

**Would you like to set your destination to "Wave country"?**

I read the text, looking at the map again, before thinking 'Yes'. The map closed, and at the top of my vision was a slightly lighter area. Almost seeming to fade to white. As I turned, it shrunk, till it was only just barely visible on the left. I turned again, and it grew till it was again in the middle.

'_I...I think it is pointing me towards __**Wave**__?'_ I thought, turning back and forth.

After a few more moments of consideration, I agree with my initial thought. Somehow, this ability was able to literally direct me to where I wanted to go.

'_Do I though? I suppose I have nowhere better to go. It's also neutral, but close to __**Konoha**_.' I thought, nodding.

With a small shift in my Chakra, I was off, bounding across the waves so quickly the water seemed still, my steps so soft the water barely shifts before I'm already long gone. As I went, a little indicator popped up.

**ETA: 2 Hours, 17 Minutes**

* * *

**Wave Country**

I was anticipating the alert this time and swiped it away as soon as it appeared, barely flinching. A quick check of the map and I was about 3km out from land, and so I began to slow down. I knew from school that Wave had a very big fishing industry, along with shipping. There would absolutely be boats as I got closer in, so stealth would be required. As I slid to a stop, no sooner had I thought it, did a boat appear on the horizon.

'_What would be the best option?_' I thought, considering the play. '_I wonder…_'

With a slight shift, my body began breaking down, the color fading away, my body slipping under the water as I mixed with it. It was a real struggle staying cognizant, staying aware, staying me, as my consciousness slipped through the water invisibly.

'_Which part is actually me?_' I wondered, as whatever I was moved swiftly through the waves, heading for land.

A few minutes passed like this, slipping between ships, nets, and schools of fish. I could 'see' all around me, and it took very little time to reach the shore. I concentrated, my body pulling together, taking water from the sea to make me anew. I could already tell it was significantly faster than the first time I did it, and in no time at all, I was slipping into the shadows of the trees that lined the beach. I studied the area, standing stock still, listening to see if anyone had noticed my passage.

After five minutes, seeing that no one had noticed, I began to head further inland. My map was showing a large settlement not that far away, and it would be nice to see people again. Not a moment after I took a step, did I pause, reaching up to my forehead protector.

'_I'm no longer a Cloud Nin._' I thought, as I pulled it off.

I considered destroying it but thought better of it. Instead, I simply dropped it into my inventory, before moving along.

* * *

**Kaidou Village**

I had watched the village below from a treetop for about an hour, studying movements, reaching out with my senses, testing to see if there was anything here to be worried about. After determining that there wasn't much going on, I slipped down, between a row of houses, and on to the wide middle lane. **Kaidou Village** was a smaller settlement, with no more than 50-60 buildings. A few shops lined the main road, along with a Tavern, and some restaurants. My first stop was a small clothes shop, to buy a long jacket. My clothes, while not specifically made for Ninja, did still stick out. A long jacket would go far for covering that up. After a few strange looks and a small purchase, I was heading out the door, tossing the jacket over my shoulders.

**Would you like to Add this clothing item to your Liquefaction?**

I study the pop up as I walk down the lane, considering what it means. It seems that any item I wear can be added to my ability so that it reforms when I break down or come back together. I consider it but eventually hold off on deciding. I don't know enough about this ability yet to know if something like that would help, or hinder me.

'_But wait...if my clothes are a part of me, how does that work with my forehead protector?_' I think as I pull it out of my inventory.

I concentrate on it, and it liquefies, absorbing into my hand. Another bit of concentration, and it forms in my hand again, whole. I shake my head as I reabsorb it, before slipping through the door to the Tavern, Foggy Inn. It's relatively later in the day, so the Tavern is filled with plenty of people. More than enough that my entrance is ignored. I make it to the bar, and order a bit of food, turning down the offered drink for a pitcher of water instead. I was thankful that the Elemental Nations all used the same money, otherwise, I'd be completely broke.

I sit down, and dig in, watching the comings and goings of the people in the Tavern. It's a weird feeling, after nearly a decade of being a Ninja, to not be on a mission right now. I was thankful, however, that both of my parents had died a few years back. I could only imagine what **Kumo** would be doing to them right now, thinking I betrayed them. A slight shudder passes through me at the thought. I sip my water, enjoying the cool liquid as it instantly spreads through me. It would seem that as I was now entirely liquid, drinking water hydrated me instantly. I could also see a small counter out of the corner of my eye that listed my water content.

**Content:**

**99% Salt Water**

**1% Fresh Water**

**118/100**

I wondered at the 118/100 section. The other part was simple to understand. I had reformed out of seawater, so it was mostly saltwater. I was adding fresh water now, drinking slowly, so my content was changing. As I continued to drink, I noticed that it was increasing once more, and now had made it to 122/100.

'_Perhaps how much water I am? I have 18 extra water? Whatever that means?_' I wonder, considering the implications.

I shake my head again, going back to the food I had ordered. It was some sort of stew, with little chunks of Rabbit in it. We didn't get Rabbit all that often in Lightning country. Mostly goat, and the occasional deer. A little gamey, but tasty. As I finished, placing the small bowl in one of the collection bins, I sensed something outside that drew my attention immediately.

**Chakra Detected**

I slipped into one of the darker corners, watching the door as it opened. Two people enter, glancing around the room as they make their way to the counter.

**Gurando Lvl. 8 - Undetected**

**220XP**

**Shōgon Lvl. 9 - Undetected**

**280XP**

_'Ninja…_' I thought, watching them carefully.

I couldn't see their faces, nor headbands, so I wasn't sure where they were from.

'_Has __**Kumo**__ found me again?.._' I wonder. '_I don't recognize the names…_'

I watched them for a short time longer, finally getting a look at their forehead protectors. The dark lined leaf stares back at me, from where I silently watch them. It would appear that I have run into two Konoha Ninja at this small little **Wave** Village. As I watched them joke around, enjoying their drinks, I could not help but smile.

'_It would seem good fortune has come at last._' I thought as I slipped out the door. _'For me at least._'

* * *

It took them two hours to finish their drinks, and finally leave. I watched them from the rooftops, moving silently between buildings, as they made their way down the center lane. The display above their heads told me that they had no idea that I was there, even as I tracked their every move. A kilometer down the path they entered one of the taller buildings, a little over five floors tall. I couldn't see them, but the building was nowhere near wide enough for me to be unable to see their glowing names and information, as they made their way up the stairs. On the 4th floor they split, one going down a hallway, the other continuing up till he eventually made it to the roof.

I immediately recognized that he was the lookout, the first watch, while the other took the time to rest. Night had long since fallen, and at this distance, the eaves of the building I stood on were little more than a black smudge in the distance to him. He, however, was easy to spot against the backdrop of the sky, moving darkness that broke up the stars in the sky. I considered my best course of action. Would it be better to take the one on the roof first? Or easier to take the one in the hotel? I consider multiple plans, before discarding all but one.

I drop to the ground, moving **Swiftly** to the building's entrance, slipping through the doors before they close behind the person entering ahead of me. One aspect of using **Swift Release** that was a nuisance was how much wind would move when I went too fast. It's hard to be invisible when you're created breezes. Yet, my mind knew the answer already, created a wedge of negative pressure in front of me, pushing the air around me ever so softly, to expand behind me. Maybe a feather would sense the air movement, but little else would. With the world so slow around me, it was a simple matter to make it to the fourth floor, where I finally paused to inspect the hallway. I studied the floor, walls, and ceilings, looking for tripwires, or perhaps seals, but found nothing.

'_So sloppy…_' I thought as I moved softly to the wall.

Using Chakra, it was a simple enough task to move along the wall, and ceiling, till I was right outside the door. I studied the lock but immediately dismissed it. Picking it would be loud enough to be heard by any Genin, let alone whatever these two were. Instead, I glanced at the floor, specifically where it met the bottom of the door. I pulled my coat off, dropping it into my inventory, and with what amounted to a sigh of relief, I broke apart. My body slowly dissolved into water, that slipped under the door to the room with ease. Both floors were soft padding over wood, so sliding across it was as simple as willing it. As soon as I was fully on the other side, a little concentration, and once more I stood whole.

The room was quite nice, if not marginally more expensive than I myself was used to staying at while on missions. It even had a fireplace, which was a nice touch. An odd room for Ninja, but I'm sure they weren't complaining. The **Konoha** Nin was asleep on the bed already, a Kunai clutched in his hand. Looking up, I counted the seconds as the other Ninja moved across the room, watching in all directions. As soon as he was on the other side, facing away from this side of the building, I acted. I flooded my body with **Swift** Chakra, moving to his side before his heart had taken another beat. Something within him had sensed the danger, but at this range, it was already too late. My fist slamming into the side of his head, the first knocking him senseless, the second knocking him out.

I knew I only had about 30 seconds at best before he would begin to wake up, so I grabbed his tunic, lifting him onto my shoulder as I moved to the window, throwing it open at unnatural speed. I jumped out, my free hand grabbing the building above the window, the force of the jump flipping my body upwards, instead of out. My feet slapped against the side as I poured more **Swift Release** into my body, shooting up the side of the building, dragging the unconscious Ninja behind me. As I reached the top, the momentum of my movement carried me up, and over, and I was on the roof. I dropped the Ninja, and before his body had even hit, I was at the back of the lookout.

The first hit was to his left kidney, which would send a jolt of agony throughout his entire body, locking it up, bending him sideways at the point of impact. The second, my leg sweeping his feet out from beneath him, even as I was raising up, catching him, stopping him from slamming into the rooftop. My arms tightened around his neck, his body too shocked by the sudden assault to even fight back, as I compressed the large arteries in his neck. Five seconds and he was out, joining his friend in a pile. I pulled a rope from my inventory, quickly tying them to the many smokestacks that dotted the roof. To me, 30 seconds could be minutes, and I only needed half of that to complete my actions.

* * *

It took slightly longer than I expected, for the two of them to wake up. The first immediately attempted to yell but was gagged in such a way that I had no worries that anyone would ever hear us. Three meters around us was a wall of Vacuum, no sounds escaping or coming in. The air would last a few hours in here, which was more than enough to get what I wanted. The second seemed to realize the situation was dire much faster than the other, watching me closely.

"Good evening, gentlemen," I said, watching their reactions.

The first was definitely panicking a bit, and he would be a good place to start.

"I'm sure you're both curious as to why you're here, so please, let's get introduced, shall we?" I ask, as I approach, yanking the gags down their chins, before hopping up to sit on the smokestack in front of them.

"Say nothing, Gurando," Shōgon said immediately, keeping his eyes on me.

Gurando wasn't quite shaking, but it was a close thing, in my opinion. "Now now, Shōgon. We're all friends here."

His eyes widened just barely, clearly alarmed that I knew his name. I said nothing further, simply watching them. A minute passed in silence before Shōgon spoke again.

"He'll kill us, either way, Gurando, don't tell him a fucking word!" He said quickly, clearly making sure to get it all out lest I try to stop him.

I shake my head, before hopping down from my smokestack. "Shōgon, that wasn't nice. I haven't even asked for anything yet, but you're already telling Gurando that I'll kill him? That isn't what friends do."

"Fuck you! Just get it over with, scum." Shōgon yelled back, spitting.

I reach out, my hand snapping across his mouth, which then turns into water, spreading to cover his mouth and nose. As it breaks off of my wrist, I can feel it still connected to me. I can feel the pressure of his own Chakra as he tries to use a variant of **Water Walking** to push it off, but my Chakra is simply too strong. He's shaking his head at Gurando who is watching what is happening in terror.

"Gurando, what our friend here didn't tell you is that there are many things significantly worse than death in this world," I said, as we both watched Shōgon begin to struggle. "Are you going to watch your friend die?"

Silence. Blissful silence. I could almost hear his resolve begin to crumble, even as Shōgon began to shake, thrashing, as he ran out of oxygen, bubbles popping as his air escapes, none coming back in.

"Stop, please!" He yelled, eyes wide in terror. "Just tell me what you want!"

"Are you sure? He could probably last another fifteen seconds?" I ask as Shōgon starts to slip into a seizure from lack of oxygen.

Gurando gapes, gibbering, as I watch him closely. The water covering Shōgon's face explodes off of him, his loud gasps of air gurgling from the leftover water. I quickly tie the original gag back into place, before turning back to my new friend.

"You're a good friend, Gurando. I respect that." I tell him, even as he begins to shake as I approach.

"Tell me...What plans does **Konoha** have for the war against **Kumo**?"

* * *

**Three Hours Later**

Productive, just barely. While my original sets of questions didn't lead to where I wanted, Gurando did turn out to have plenty of knowledge on other matters. Which is what lead me to where I was now. Three kilometers ahead of me was a small outpost, generally only manned by a single Jounin, and a few Chunin. It was the resting point between the Southern Land Of Fire, and **Wave** country. With how much **Wave** used **Konoha** for missions, such an outpost was needed. I hadn't been aware of it, but as soon as Gurando had told me of it, I knew exactly where I needed to be next.

'_Let's hope these have more information to give._' I thought as I began to head in. '_Either way, I'm sure Konoha will get the message._'

* * *

**Konoha - Three Days Later**

"Hokage," Commander Ocho says, as he knocks on the Chambers door.

An affirmation follows, and he enters, bowing as he does. "Hokage, I'm bringing you a follow-up report on the recent attacks."

Masayoshi-Kan looks up from one of the many documents on her desk, nodding for him to continue.

"Ma'am, as you know, someone has been attacking our Ninja while they are out on missions. First, the team in **Wave**, followed by the Southern Outpost. In the two days since, four teams have all gone MIA, or have been..._found_ in various locations." Ocho explains.

"Are we sure it's the same person, or perhaps group?" Masayoshi-Kan asks.

"Yes, Ma'am. Same MO across the board." Ocho says, reading from the report. "Signs of significant torture, missing digits. electrical burns, wounds cauterized so they wouldn't bleed out, water in their lungs. All bodies recovered so far were decapitated." Ocho replies. "The only difference was the Wave team, which were found at their hotel. The rest were all kilometers from their last known location."

"Enkyori has not yet managed to track them?" She asks, frowning. "What about the Inuzuka?

"No Hokage. We think that whoever it is that is responsible is aware they may be spotted in such a manner. They are long gone from the locations we've found bodies." He explains, shuffling the papers in his hands. "The three sites we've had the Inuzuka examine have reported no scents beyond that of our own Ninja."

'_Aware perhaps, of more than you know._' She thought, considering this new information. '_Without their heads, I am unable to resurrect them, to gain the information of their last moments. Either our attacker is aware, which means Kabuto...or they simply collect the heads as a souvenir._'

"I see...Keep on it, Commander. If you need to, pull back most of our forces, and send out only a few teams at a time, so that Enkyori is able to watch them all. I want to know who is attacking us, and I want to know soon.' She says, before looking back down at her report. "You're dismissed, Commander."

"Yes, Hokage!" Ocho says, bowing, before leaving.

* * *

A/N: Friendly reminder that Enemy Ninja are not _people_ to Unmei. This isn't one of those "Wow everyone is friends" stories like Naruto tried to have. There will likely be more moments in this story where things are described that will make some people unhappy. Be sure to look for warnings at the tops of those chapters.

Unmei's on the hunt, and it seems he is finding his prey easy to track down. What is he looking for, and will he find it? Find out next time...on Naruto: System Test.

This Chapter was posted to P*****N quite a few days ago. You're missing out! _discord__ DOT gg/UZWUKsh_


End file.
